Enchantments and Heartache
by jennaravenrose
Summary: For once Tyler Gets the girl and she's more than he expected
1. Chapter 1

Title: Enchantments and heartache

Author: Jennaravenrose

Summary: For once Tyler gets the girl

Genre: Romance/adventure

Rating M-----

Elsewhere in a realm out of reach and out of sight from mortal men

Ozxandria walked downed the hallways of her home. Ok walk wasn't really the word it was closer to fleeing. She rounded a corner and slammed open the door to her room. She slammed it shut behind her and collapsed into tears on the other side of it. Her fathers' announcement still ringing in her head. How could he think to offer her in marriage to someone she has been at open war with for the better half of thirty some years. She sobbed to the empty room.

An hour later she was composed and plotting. Within half that time she was packed and sneaking out of her window. She ran all the way to the boundary between the worlds. She paused upon the threshold and glanced back once. Then summoning her courage once more she stepped through. A dizzying grating sensation greeted her and for a moment she could no longer breathe. Then all at once it was over and she was in an unfamiliar woods.

She shakily regained her feet and started walking not caring in what direction she went. She just wanted to put as much distance between herself and the gate. She soon found herself on a ribbon of crushed black rock. There were strange red lights fading into the distance. She decided to follow it.

Some time later an older woman with several cats climbing around in her cab stopped and gave her a lift .the ride in the strange vehicle made her somewhat nauseous or maybe it was the cats she wasn't sure by the time she said her farewells. They had entered a town called Boston. Ozxandria thanked the woman and got out near a park. She took a seat on the wooden bench and tried to calm her stomach.

She had done it she was in the human realm now and for better or for worse she would make her way in it. She wandered around the edge of the park trying to get her bearings. She had just found them when a familiar tug pulled at her consciousness. She warily walked towards it. It seemed to be coming from an antique store labeled O'Connor Antiques. She walked towards it and opened the door. An older woman holding some sort of art piece topped with glass was walking out as she entered.

The place was cluttered and had dust and furniture everywhere. An older man was behind a strange table he was bent over with his back to her putting something in a lower cabinet. "Excuse Me," she said hesitantly. The man looked up and stared at her for at least a minute or so before breathing out "by the gods, I thought I recognized that voice" he said "Connor?" she said back recognizing him through the glamour he was wearing. "Aye lassie tis I" he said with a grin. She flew forward and hugged him. She had not seen him since his trial and subsequent banishing some ten plus years ago. When he reasled her he said "hold on" and turned a small plaque in the window around. "Now come in the back and tell yur old friend what brings ye to this side of the realms" he said and put an arm around her shoulder and guided her to the back office. He served her some tea and cookies and waited while she recounted her tale of woe.

"So you ran?" he said when she came at last to the end of her tale. "Aye I'll take exile or worse before I'll ever lie with Hanadrin" she said "can't says I blame ye lass but you know they will look for ye here" he said. "I know, " she said softly "that is why I need your help" she said. "And I would willingly give it in all things as I have pledged to you before" said Connor "then help me now, I need to fit in, I need to hide can you help me?" she said pleadingly. "Of course give me until the morrow and I'll have ye a hiding place, for now you sleep here tonight" he said.

Next day still Boston

Ozxandria walked down the stairs and into the area that served as a kitchen. Connor set a platter in front of her and poured something into it. Then poured a white liquid on top of it and set a spoon in the platter. " It's called cereal, people eat it for their morning meal, also known as breakfast" he said setting it in front of her. She lifted the utensil and took a bite. Took a few more bites and glanced up at him. "Well?" she asked at last. "I have found something though ye might not like it," he said between bites of his own food. "What is it?" she asked.

"A place for young humans, it's called a boarding school" she nodded for him to continue, "you will have to act like a human teenager, but that shouldn't be to hard" he said she grimaced. "While your there you can learn about this realm, I've already made the arrangements" he said Though she didn't like that he had already made the assumption she would do it, she recognized the need for speed in this matter. "You leave this afternoon by greyhound" he said She frowned at him "you wish me to ride a dog?" she asked, "no, no, that's the name of a transport company, it's actually called a bus" he said with a laugh.

"I'll provide you with money while your there and I've already wired the tuition, I have a friend in Las Vegas wiring your transcripts" he said. "Las Vegas? Transcripts?" "Transcripts are papers that say where you attended school, if anyone asks about Vegas, just remember lots of lights and gambling" he said "I've taken the liberty of conjuring you a fake id" he said

She finished eating he took the bowl rinsed it and put it away quickly "ready?" he asked she swallowed and nodded. He handed her a bag, and told her to memorize the ID card inside, he also showed her a piece of paper in another paper that he said was her ticket. "Remember your new name, its important but don't worry it still is close to your original" said Connor. She was flipping open the wallet in the purse, as he called it. In it was a card with a picture of her, an awful one at that. She glanced up at Connor in mute appeal. "Don't worry lass they all look that bad, even mine" he said with a grin.

She frowned and put the Id back into the pocket it had been in inside the wallet, and pulled another card from the pouch, it was silver and had her name on it. Humans use those for money, its linked to my bank account, so please don't overspend. Another one, a real one will be coming in the mail for you. "So my names Xandria now?" she asked. "Yes, it'll be easier to remember I thought" he said. "Now we've got to go," he said holding open the door. He led her to another smaller vehicle." It's called a car" he said when he noticed she was staring at it. She blushed at his admonishment and climbed inside the vehicle.

As soon as the door closed she wanted to get out. The amount of cold iron in the car was setting her nerves on edge. When Connor finally got in she was reaching for the door handle. "Easy lass this is something you must get used to," he said. "How I can barely breathe," she whispered. He started the engine and she jumped. "Its okay, it's supposed to make that noise" he rolled down the window on her side. " Better?" he asked.

Xandria was fighting for calm. All of her nerves were screaming get out of the car, until he rolled down the window and she could breathe again at least. Though her nerves still made her feel like bolting. "That's the first thing you must deal with, humans use death metal in a lot of their daily lives." She nodded "steel is a form of it and it is more common, and u see its effects" he said pointly. They were pulling up before another building he pulled up next to another car and shut his off. "Now one last thing this bus you'll be riding in is mostly steel" she swallowed and looked scared for a minute. "I saw your glamour slip when I got in so maintaining with that much steel around may be difficult. This will help maintain it," he said handing her a necklace. She looped it around her neck.

"Be careful lass humans may have looked like they have changed but they are still basically the same" he said. "Thank you Connor I wouldn't have lasted two days without your aid" she said "its all right lass that's what kinsmen are for", he said and hugged her. He walked with her inside and made sure she got on the bus.

He could tell she was nervous maybe even scared a little but she seemed to be able to handle it. He waited until the bus was pulling out before he returned to his car and drove home. As he watched the buses taillight fade into the distance he whispered "good luck to ye lass yer gonna need it"


	2. Chapter 2

Enchantment ch 2

It took her a few minutes for her to get up her courage to even step aboard the thing called a bus. She took a deep breath and at Connors urging joined the line of humans getting on the bus. She eyed the huge vehicle with apprehension, such a small word for something so massive. She almost turned back and rejoined Connor, then she saw the woman with the small girl child in tow. The child climbed aboard the bus eagerly, and xandria felt ashamed of her fear. When it came her time she handed the ticket to the guy at the door and he waved her aboard. Then took the next persons ticket. She stepped aboard and quickly found a seat across from a woman holding a baby. She jumped a little when the engine started and was slightly white knuckled when the bus began to move. By the time it was leaving the edges of Boston she was relaxed and talking to the mother.

About four hours later the driver announced her stop and Xandria gratefully got off the transport. Connor had told her someone would meet her at the station. She walked inside the small station and looked around. She wasn't sure what the person looked like but soon she was being hailed. "Miss Danaan?" said an older balding man. "Yes" she answered, "Provost Higgins sent me to pick you up" he said she gave him a blank look "I'm A residential Advisor for one of the dorms, my name is Roberts, Mike Roberts" he said extending his hand. She looked at it funny and then took it remembering from the woman on the bus that it was a form of greeting. "Xandria, I'm Xandria Danaan" she answered. "Good glad I have the right person, is that all you brought?" he asked. She looked at her bag for a second. Then rembering the roadside advertisements she saw on the way. Made a plausible excuse for her lack of luggage. "Ah, the plane lost it on the way to Boston" she said. "Oh dear that's horrible, well in that case we might as well get going," he said.

He led her to a small car that said toy something or other on the back. She climbed in and put her seatbelt on like Connor had shown her. The ride to the school was relatively quiet except for Mr. Roberts chatter about the school. He obviously liked his job. "Don't worry about your uniform, the first days going to be placement testing and orientation anyways" he was saying "uniform?" she asked "never been to a boarding school before?" he asked "no" she said. They were pulling through some huge wrought iron gates and Xandria instinctly drew back from. Roberts didn't seem to notice. "Well this is it," he said and Xandria looked out the window. Her eyes went wide before her was an impressive set of buildings. They closely resembled a castle there were several more buildings to both side.

"Since its your first time here, I'll walk you to the office and we can get you all settled in" said Roberts. Then he got out of the car. Xandria followed more slowly. In slight awe of the buildings they were approaching there were kids lounging on the steps as they approached. They watched her pass with interest and a couple snickers. She frowned she wasn't exactly dressed to the height of fashion. Having to raid Connors closest for more acceptable clothes but the jeans fit well. Even if they had a hole in one knee and the tank top was close fitting.

She ignored the snickers and followed Roberts to some sort of office. Upon entering he spoke to some lady with wire rimmed glass on her face. Who said "this way dearie". After filling in her name on a few cards she was ushered off to something called orientation.

Which turned out to be a tour and introduction to all things Spencer. Which lasted for a good few hours. They had just finished showing them the pool area and were now moving on. Xandria lingered for a few seconds and walked back into the pool room. She heard a soft noise above her and saw a girl sitting in the rafters. She was tying something to one of the crossbeams. Xandria grabbed a hold of one of the lower beams and shimmied up the beam. Even though it made her arms ache. She reached the rafters just as the girl put one end of the rope around her neck. Xandrias' eyes widened in horror. She wasn't, she's so young the thoughts tumbled through her head. "Hi" said Xandria interrupting the girls' actions. "Who?" What?" said the girl "I said hi" said Xandria. Glad she had distracted the girl from her morbid plans. "Ah hi, how did you get up here?" said the girl.

"Same way you did, I'm Xandria by the way," she said "ah I'm Annie" she answered sounding confused. "Nice to meet you Annie" said Xandria. Seemingly nonplussed by the fact they were way up in the air on a thin beam of metal. Having a conversation with someone who was obviously about to commit suicide. "So Annie nice view up here" said Xandria "yeah it gets even better when the male swim team gets here" said Annie wistfully.

Xandria smiled "I'll bet, it does" she answered the girl seemed to be thinking about something depressing. "Well it's been nice talking to you," said Annie as though she had made a decision. "Well I was hoping to continue it," said Xandria moving closer to the girl. Annie glanced up at her "would you do something for me?" asked Annie "sure" said Xandria

Untie you I'd love to, Xandria was thinking. "Can you give this to Reid?" said Annie handing her a piece of paper "Reid who?" stalled Xandria. She was slowly working the knot loose as she talked to Annie. "Reid Garwin, he used to be my boyfriend," she said. "Of course" said Xandria. Then the girl jumped. Xandria panicked and released the rest of the knot. Then she lunged for the falling Annie.

For one horrifying second the knot held and Annie started to jerk upward. Then it gave and Annie was falling. Xandria overcompensated as she lunged and followed Annie over the edge and down towards the pool of water below. Xandria must have screamed because when she came up people were running into the room. She didn't see Annie and dove for the bottom of the pool. The water irritated her eyes so she had trouble seeing at first. Then her hand brushed something and she closed her hand on it kicking for the surface.

She broke through the surface and swam towards the edge dragging Annie behind her. The girl wasn't moving. She reached the edge and a male in very little clothing pulled Annie out of the water. Xandria climbed out on her own. And watched as the boy breathed into Annie's mouth and pumped on her chest several times. "Miss Danaan what were you doing in the pool" said the orientation teacher. Xandria pointed to the now floating rope and said" trying to prevent her from doing that". That seemed to quell the teachers wrath."Oh dear" said the woman when Annie began to cough up water. "Thank you Mr. Danvers good save" said the teacher. Xandria glared at the woman's back. "Your welcome miss Benton but I only pulled her out of the water and did CPR, she's the one you should thank" said the boy. Xandria smiled at him. Then some guys carrying some sort of gurney walked into the room and strapped Annie to it.

Then wheeled it out of the room. "Would you follow me miss Danaan?" said another teacher. The orientation teacher frowned at the teacher. "Just have her back before lunch is over, she has placement testing" said the woman and left Xandria with the other teacher. "Mr. Danvers, would you follow me as well" said the man and led the way out of the room. Xandria followed the man and the boy fell into step beside her. "I'm Caleb by the way, " he said softly "Xandria" she said in the same tone back. They entered the office and the man poked his head into an office door." Send them in," said a deep voice inside. The teacher indicated for them to go first then followed closing the door behind them.

"Well miss Danaan you've had an interesting first day, don't you think" Xandria wasn't sure how to answer that, so she just blinked at him in confusion. "Why don't you tell us what happened, my dear?" said the provost Xandria hoped she wasn't in trouble on her first day. "Well I heard a noise when we passed the pool area and I snooped" she said cautiously. "And what did you find?" said Higgins leaning back in his chair. "Annie was in the rafters tying something to them" said Xandria "which turned out to be a noose," said the teacher Mr. Higgins chewed the end of the cigar in his mouth. "And so you did what?" he asked. "I climbed up to talk her out of it" said Xandria. "You climbed into the rafters, why didn't you go get someone?" asked Higgins "there wasn't time" she answered. "I see" He said, "Go on". "We talked and while we talked I undid the knot she was tying," said Xandria. The provost frowned at her and said, "Continue miss Danaan"

"Then she jumped and I attempted to catch her and went with her," said Xandria. "I see," said Higgins "and that is where you come in Mr., Danvers?" said Higgins "yes sir I heard the scream and came running and saw her pulling Annie from the water" said Caleb "and?" said the teacher behind us "I performed CPR on, Annie" said Caleb. Higgins leaned forward in his chair "very good Mr. Danvers that will be all" said Higgins. Caleb rose and whispered good luck to her as he left. Xandria nervously looked back at Mr. Higgins

The man sighed, "miss Danaan, let me be frank with you, what you did today saved that young woman's life. That is the only reason I am overlooking your misconduct," he said "misconduct?" she said confusedly "yes miss Danaan, climbing into the rafters counts as misconduct" said the provost "oh" she said "but I'm going to overlook that provided it doesn't happen again" he said pointedly. "Your dismissed Miss Danaan" he said Xandria got up slowly. "Ah Mr. Higgins what's going to happen to Annie?" she asked at last. He sighed again "she will most likely be held overnight at the hospital on suicide watch and then released to her parents." He said. "Oh" she said "you may get a note from miss Abloom at the front desk" he said then before she could fully leave he said"oh and miss Danaan pick up a uniform we have a dress code, I don't want to have to see you tomorrow" he said "ok" she said softly and walked out before the man changed his mind. She got the note and headed for class. She just realized it was supposed to be lunch when the bell rang indicating she missed it. She groaned and went towards the testing room instead.

The testing consisted of written and computerized tests. The writing ones were easy and by the time she was done with those her hair was the only thing still wet. Well that and her shoes. She stared at the computer until the teacher came over and said something to her. After sheepishly explaining that she had never used a computer the woman showed her how. She spent the rest of the day taking tests. Then went to her dorm building for more check in before finally collapsing on her bed.

The room was empty except her. Though someone obviously occupied the other space. She found that out when she looked in a closet. She was about to go to sleep when she remembered the damn uniforms. She growled and sat up ran a hand through her hair and left the dorm. She was going to try to catch the city bus but the wait would take too long to get there. So she decided to walk.


	3. Chapter 3

Enchantment ch 3

She followed the highway towards town. Not really knowing how far a walk it was but only the direction she had to go. She was tired and about to stop and rest. When a large black vehicle pulled off the road in front of her. She decided to walk past it, figuring it to be another old man trying to pick her up when the passenger window rolled. "Hi, would you like a ride somewhere?" a young man asked from the drivers seat. She looked at him funny "what will it cost me?" she asked. "Ah nothing I just noticed you came from Spencer's, I go there too" said the teen shyly. Xandria appraised the teen questionly. Then decided and got in. "where are you going?" he asked. She shrugged "some place named Westermans, I'm supposed to get some uniforms" she explained. "That's in the mall," he said.

"My names Tyler, by the way" he said. "I'm Xandria," she said. "Why did you ask me if it would cost you anything for a ride?" he asked she shrugged "creepy old guy who asked before you" she said, "glad you said yes to me" he said. "Well your not creepy or old" she said with a laugh. He chuckled "thanks, I think" he said. "So how come you didn't get your uniform when you registered?" he asked she thought for a moment "it was in my luggage when the plane lost it" she explained.

"Your name sounds familiar" he said she shrugged again. 'Perhaps you heard it at school" she reasoned. "I guess," he said as they pulled into the parking lot. "Well we're here," he said "Westermans is just inside the door and to the right," he said. "Do you have a way back?" he asked. "Ah I don't know," she answered "do you want me to wait for you, or I could give you my number and you could call me?" he said. "Call you?" she said sounding confused "on your cell" he said "I don't have a cell" she answered. "I'll wait for you then" he said

"I may be a while" she said "that's fine I don't mind" he said she started to walk towards the door then turned back "you could always come in with me" she said. "You wouldn't mind?" he asked. "Why would I mind?" she said. He looked away for a second, obviously blushing. "Sure just give me a chance to park" he said with a grin. He found a spot quickly and shut off the engine. Ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then he got out and walked over to where she was waiting by the door. She smiled at him when he approached and his heart did flip-flops. He swallowed nervously, "shall we go?" he said. She smiled again he was so cute when he blushed like that. She lightly rested her hand on his arm until they reached the door and he held it open for her.

They went into Westermans first and she bought some of those good awful uniforms. Then they walked around the mall a little until Xandria heard loud music coming from an odd looking store. She walked inside entranced by the sound. Tyler raised his eyebrow but said nothing as she walked into the Goth store.

"You didn't strike me as the Goth type" he said. "I'm not, I just like the music" she said A man with many rings and strange markings on his face pointed her in the direction of the music selection. She picked up some of the albums and frowned at the weird names. She found what she was looking for and wandered towards the jewelry and shoes. The uniform code just said black shoes. She picked up a boot with buckles on the side and asked the pink haired woman stocking them if they had her size. When Xandria said she didn't know what size she wore the woman gave her a strange metal thing with numbers and took her size. Then came back with her selections in her size. She bought them some jewelry, the CD and some thigh high nylons with a garter belt in black lace.

Tyler ginned when he saw her put the selections on the counter and sheepishly looked away when the woman rang up the undergarments. They walked out of the store and Tyler offered to carry her bags. They continued on through the mall when Xandria spotted a woman piercing a young girls ear. She decided she wanted it done so she paid the woman selected the gold studs and sat down. While she was sitting there Tyler's phone rang and he answered it.

"Dude where are you?" said Reid's voice on the other end. "Just running some errands why?" answered Tyler. He was watching her tilt her head sideways while the woman marked her earlobe." Well I thought you were coming over to get me?" said Reid impatiently Tyler wasn't really paying attention to Reid. "Hello you still there baby boy" Tyler frowned "yeah I'm here" answered Tyler "well are you coming over?" asked Reid "no, probably not tonight I have a lot to do bro" said Tyler "ok whatever, guess I'll see ya tomorrow then?" said Reid. "Yeah whatever, be seeing ya" said Tyler and hung up.

Xandria hadn't expected it to hurt. "You ok beautiful?" asked Tyler as he shoved something in his pocket. "Yeah I just wasn't expecting it to hurt I guess," she answered. "Well how about I buy you dinner to compensate for all the pain?" he said grinning at her. She smiled at him "sure why not" she said. Besides she was hungry anyway having missed lunch that day. He steered her away from the food court and into a small restaurant in one of the alcoves off to the side. A woman in a uniform led them to seats and gave them cardboard pieces with food pictures on them. She picked up hers after Tyler picked up his and read it slowly.

She wasn't sure what a burrito or any of the other items were so she ordered a couple items just to try them. "Whoa there hungry are we?" he said teasingly "I skipped lunch," she said. Wondering to herself if she ordered too much. "Its all right I was just teasing" he said. "So where are you from?" he asked "Vegas" she answered. "Never been there " said Tyler "is it nice?" he asked, " if you like bright lights and gambling" she answered "oh ok, then I probably wouldn't like it" he said. He was just trying to make small talk

. The problem was he was so nervous he didn't know what to say. Usually when he was this close to a girl she was in the company of his brothers or they were dating one of them. This was different he was on his own here with a drop dead gorgeous girl sitting across from him and he was drawing a blank. She smiled again at his nervousness and waited patiently for him to regain his composure.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked at last. "Nope just got here," she answered the waitress chose that moment to bring their food. So he swallowed his comment and started eating. She saw him start and started eating her food. When they were done, Tyler paid for the food and they walked back to the car. He asked her a few more things about herself before they reached the car. He put her bags in the back of the hummer before climbing in the drivers seat. "Well that was fun, maybe we should do it again some time?" he said

"sure I'd love to" she answered "really?' he asked she giggled, "Yes, I had fun, didn't you?" she said with a smile. He grinned back at her,"yeah, so how about this weekend?" he asked "ok" she said "we all hang out at a club called Nicky's on the weekends, I could take you there?" he said "sure that sounds like fun" she answered as he pulled up to the dorm building.

He pulled up and popped the latch on the trunk. He got out and handed her the bags." So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, what dorm room are you in?" he asked, "316, see ya tomorrow then, night" she answered "nite" he said back. Then he parked the hummer and headed for his own dorm room. Reid was still up, ironically actually studying. Tyler walked right past him to the rest room. Throwing his keys on his desk as he walked by. "So who's the blond?" said Reid as Tyler came out of the bathroom.

Tyler looked embarrassed for a minute " just one of the new girls" said Tyler. He sat down and pulled off his shoes. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Ah huh and does this new girl have a name?" asked Reid. "Yeah of course she does," answered Tyler pulling off his shirt and pulling the tank top underneath down. "So what is it come on bro, give me something to work with" said Reid "its Xandria" answered Tyler "and?" said Reid.

"And what, I gave her a ride to the mall" said Tyler "and that took four hours?" said Reid "we stopped and got dinner" said Tyler. "All right Baby boy, making it with the ladies" said Reid. Tyler blushed at Reid's statement. "I haven't gotten that far yet," said Tyler as he took his pants off and pulled back his covers. "Yet?" said Reid. Tyler slid under the covers and pulled the covers up over his head. "What do you mean by yet?" said Reid. Tyler groaned and pulled his pillow down over his eyes. Reid walked over a lifted the pillow. "Well?" said Reid. "I have a date with her Friday night, now do you mind I'm tired" said Tyler grabbing back the pillow. Reid snorted and went back to his report. Finished it printed it and turned in himself.

Tuesday 7:00 am, Xandria's dorm room.

Xandria stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection in the mirror. The uniform skirt stopped just above her knees. Below that she had the lace set she had bought and the thigh highs. On her feet were the short boots with high heels and buckles. She buttoned up the shirt and tucked it in leaving the top two buttons undone. She draped the tie thing around the collar. She wore the choker she bought around her neck. She grabbed her book bag and her schedule and headed for breakfast.

As she made her way to the cafeteria several males followed her with their eyes and several women openly glared at her. She ignored them and entered the building. Walked into he cafeteria and grabbed a tray. She got herself some cereal and a muffin of some sort a banana and orange juice and headed for an empty table. She heard whispers as she passed the few occupied tables. A small dark haired girl with her hair in braids sat down at the table Xandria was heading for. Xandria set her tray down opposite her and sat down. The girl glanced up at her and quickly looked away.

Xandria looked at her funny when the girl started eating rather quickly. "You know we have almost half and hour before class starts," said Xandria. The girl glanced up at her with a surprised look on her face. " I ah, thought you would want the table," said the girl. "Why so I could eat by myself, I'm Xandria," she said. The girl looked at her like she had just sprouted horns. When the girl continued to stare at her. Xandria said, "This is where you tell me your name"

The girl blinked at her in surprise. Almost like she was afraid of her. Xandria waited for the girl to say something. "Ok then since you won't tell me your name, how about if I call you bunny?" said Xandria. The girl looked at her funny again "why?" said the girl at last. "Well for one your wearing a rabbit charm on your necklace, and the name suits you" said Xandria. "My.. My names.. Bea.. Bea.. Trice" the girl stuttered" but but I don't mind being call called b bunny" said the girl. "Ok its settled then your names now officially bunny" said Xandria. The girl smiled and slowed her eating down. The warning bell rang and the girls stowed their trays and headed towards class.

The room was mostly empty except for a few jocks. Xandria sat near the back of the room away from the whispering jocks. Then bunny came in and glanced over at the side with the jocks and at Xandria. She sat in front of Xandria. And pulled out her notepad. One of the jocks a blond with an arrogant swagger to his step walked towards where bunny sat. "Move it four eyes," said the jock and bunny started to rise. Xandria reached out and touched her arm. Bunny turned towards Xandria, the girl was plainly scared.

"Find somewhere else to sit," said Xandria coolly meeting the jocks gaze. The boy met her gaze and seemed to be trying to stare her down. Then he broke stares first shrugged and headed for the seat across from Xandria. Tyler, who took the seat first, intercepted him. The boy glared at Tyler a seem about to say something when the teacher entered "Mr. Abbot please take a seat" said the teacher. Aaron Abbot walked back to where he had been sitting by kira and glared at the group until he was forced to follow along with the rest of the class.

"So what did he want?" asked Tyler as he took out his notepad. "He was just trying to scare a friend of mine out of her seat" said Xandria. Bunny paused in her note taking, not sure she heard the new girl right. "Friend?" said Tyler. "Yes Tyler meet Bunny, Bunny this is Tyler." Said Xandria. "Nice to meet you bunny" the girl looked at him in open-mouthed awe and blushed bright crimson. Quickly turning back to her note taking. "She's' a bit shy" said Xandria "its ok, I'm sure she'll get used to me" said Tyler Bunny squirmed and turned redder glancing down at her paper to hide her face.

The bell rang and they stuffed their things back into their bags. "So Xandria what class do you have next?" he asked


	4. Chapter 4

Enchantment ch four

They headed down the hallway, with Bunny taking the lead. They entered the class behind Bunny who had chosen a seat near the back. Xandria sat next to her and Tyler took a position on the other side of Xandria. So that she had Tyler on one side and Bunny on the other. Next Caleb came in and took a seat in front of Bunny leaving the seat in front of Xandria to his girlfriend. Next came Pogue and Kate, Pogue sat behind Tyler and Kate sat behind Xandria. Last came Reid who sat behind Bunny.

Bunny looked like she wanted to bolt. Since the teacher wasn't there yet they were all turning around in their seats and looking at Xandria. "Hi I'm Sarah," said the girl in front of her "and I'm Kate" said the girl behind her. "I'm Xandria," she said. "So you're the mystery girl?" said Reid "mystery girl?" said Caleb "yeah, why don't you tell them about your date baby boy" said Reid. Tyler glared at him. "Date you went on a date, with Tyler?" said Sarah "I guess you could call it that," said Xandria. "Now I remember you, you're the one that saved Annie Milson" said Caleb. "You saved Annie?" said Pogue.

"Yes, I guess, ah?" said Xandria "Pogue, Pogue Parry" he said. "Reid Garwin" said the blond behind Bunny. He was looking at Bunny's pigtails and reached out to grab one. Xandria interrupted his movement "this is my friend Bunny" said Xandria. "Bunny?" said Reid "does she hop?" he teased. Bunny drew back. Reid grinned at Bunny and pressed forward. The girl drew farther away "Reid!" Caleb said in warning. "Relax bro I'm just teasing," said Reid "well stop your scaring her," said Caleb. "You are such a dweeb, Caleb," said Reid.

"So" said Sarah "where are you from Xandria?" "Vegas" answered Xandria. "Wow far from home" said Pogue. "So Xandria does the carpet match the drapes?" said Reid. Xandria looked at him funny. "Reid!" came the group reply "what its an honest question!" said Reid "Reid that's wrong man" said Pogue. "Well do they" said Reid "man lay off, what's wrong with you?" said Tyler. "Oh shut it baby boy I'm asking your girl a question don't get all bent" said Reid. Xandria frowned at him. She honestly had no idea what he meant. "Excuse you, what are you talking about?" she said. "Come on you know what I mean are you natural, you know" said Reid.

"Are you?" Xandria asked back. "Do you want me to show you?' Reid said back.He was reaching for the latch on his pants, like he intended to drop them right there. "Reid!" said Tyler. "No thanks, I'll pass," she said "you never answered my question" said Reid "and I never will" she answered back. "Ah you wound me," he said clutching his heart. "Don't tempt me," she answered before Reid could reply the teacher walked in.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Her next class had just Reid out of the group in it. So she had to put up with him until lunch. Though he could be irritating and somewhat rude. She soon got used to his ways and was even dishing out snappy comebacks. Unfortunately for her Aaron was also in the class. When they were getting ready to leave Aaron reached down to grab her ass as he walked by. For some reason the cabinet by Aaron's head flew open of its own accord and smacked Aaron in the face. "Aw fuck what the hell!," said Aaron grabbing for his nose. He glared a Reid like he was somehow responsible and walked out the door muttering. She looked at Reid funny and closed her bag. She looked at Reid and chuckled "what?" he said holding his arms up. She laughed again and they headed for the lunchroom.

They ran into Tyler on the way, who fell into step with them. They just made it to the lunchroom just as the rest of the group showed up. They got in line and grabbed trays. Xandria having never heard of anything on the menu tried a little bit of everything. "Dang girl hungry?" said Reid. "As a matter of fact yes" she answered. Xandria found Bunny once again sitting alone at a table. Xandria sat down next to her and Tyler sat next to her. Reid shrugged and sat down next to Bunny. Bunny's eyes widened in surprise. When the rest of the sons of Ipswich sat down at the table. Bunny stared in disbelief she couldn't believe she was sitting with the sons of Ipswich. What really floored bunny the most is when Caleb said hi to her.

"So as I was telling Sarah we should take you out for a girls night out" said Kate. "That sounds like fun," said Xandria. "Of course your welcome to come too Bunny" said Sarah Bunny looked at Sarah in shock, not sure if she heard her right. "So how does Friday night sound?" said Kate "great except I already made plans" said Xandria. "What kind of plans?" said Sarah "I have a date," said Xandria "a date?" said Sarah "with who?" said Reid "Tyler" said Xandria. Tyler grinned when the others turned to look at him.

"Moving a bit fast aren't we?" said Pogue. "No faster than you guys do" said Tyler boldly back. Pogue looked genuinely surprised by the come back. "Ah ok" said Sarah cutting off Pogue's retort before a fight occurred. "Well I suppose we could do it Saturday instead," said Sarah "yes of course that'll work" said Xandria. "So where we're you planning on taking her?" said Caleb. "Just to the hang out, maybe some where else too I haven't decided," said Tyler. Honestly he hadn't decided anything. He was still getting over the fact that he had a girlfriend. Not to mention a hot one at that. His thoughts got interrupted with a loud "hey!" from Bunny. "What?" said Reid a French fry hanging out of his mouth. "Reid, get your own," said Caleb "why Bunny doesn't mind sharing with me now do you Bunny boo" said Reid giving her the puppy dog eye look. "Ah I" she said, "see she doesn't mind," said Reid stealing another fry and grinning at them.

They frowned at him as a group. The bell rang and they said their goodbyes. Filtering slowly out until it was just the girls remaining. Bunny was looking at her plate, feeling anything but comfortable with the two more popular girls. She was still trying to calm a case of stomach butterflies. That was brought on by her effectively having shared her lunch with Reid Garwin. She still wasn't sure how she ended up being included but was grateful that at least she wasn't being teased right now.

"So Xandria, now that the boys are gone" said Kate "give us the dirt, you really like Tyler huh?" said Sarah. "Not much to tell we spent the day shopping together, had fun and he asked me to join him on Friday night" said Xandria. Connor was right humans hadn't really changed all that much apparently gossip is still a past time. "He really likes you, I can tell," said Sarah. She was standing up and gathering her books. Then her and Kate headed for class. Leaving her and bunny still at the table. "We better hurry or we will be late," said Bunny. Bunny dumped her tray and joined it to the stack, as did Xandria. "Are you really dating Tyler Sims?" asked Bunny as they walked towards the door. "I guess I am," said Xandria. "Be careful their dangerous, at least that's what I heard" said Bunny "thanks, I'll be careful" said Xandria as bunny opened the door to a class she had but Xandria didn't have. Xandria continued walking down the hall. She must not have been paying attention to where she was walking and ran into a blond.

"Hey watch it!" said the blond. "Oh it's you!" she said with a sneer. Xandria glared at her "what is that supposed to mean?" said Xandria matching the girls tone. "Just that they seem to be letting anyone in now days especially public school sluts" said the girl cruelly. Xandria smiled, though she wasn't the slightest bit amused by this annoying girl. Xandria looked the girl up and down in contempt. "So says the girl who screws her boyfriend's closest friend, during one of his games" she said coolly back. The blond looked surprised for one instant then angry "who told you that?" she hissed. Xandria smirked "you did" she said and walked away from the dumbfounded blond.

She walked into another classroom, this one set up like a lecture hall. The man in the front didn't notice her slide into one of the seats by the door. Reid saw her and grinned at her from two seats away. She took notes furiously having missed the opening of the lecture. Fortunately it was on the board already. She was so into taking notes she didn't notice Aaron sitting next to her until he deliberately knocked her notepad on the floor. When she reached for it he intercepted her grab and said, "so sorry beautiful let me get that," he said scooping it up. She held out her hand for him to return it.

He waved it in front of her face. Pulling it away when she tried to grab to get it. "Aaht ah not so fast, what's it worth to you?" he said teasingly. She glared at him; he smiled back at her thinking he had won. Until she jabbed him in the ribs and he dropped it. He gasped in breath and started to turn towards the teacher. With the intentions of telling on her no doubt. She grabbed his thigh digging her nails into the soft flesh where his leg joined the hip. He gasped and almost yelped. She had to cast a light glamour on the chalkboard to keep the attention off her.then she leaned near his ear and whispered. "I think the question you really need to ask is how much are these worth to you, silence, or you will be singing a permanent soprano," she hissed. Then she realsed both him and her glamour. He scooted away from her and she opened her notebook and continued taking notes. When the bell rang Aaron practically ran out of the classroom.

Xandria was putting her notebook back into her bag. When Reid approached her the letter Annie had given her fell out of her bag. Reid scooped it up. "What's this?" he asked. He flipped it over and looked at the writing on the outside. Noticing that his name was written there he opened "it's a letter" she said, "I can see that" he said. He had a wicked grin on his face that for some reason disturbed." Wow didn't know you felt that way about, does Tyler Know?' he said Impishly." I didn't write it, Annie did," she said. "Riight" he said. "She asked me to give it to you, I guess it was a last request sort of thing" she explained for some reason feeling guilty. "I don't even know what it says," she said looking at him levelly. He shrugged and shoved it into a pocket. "So why did Aaron bolt out of here so fast?" he asked changing the subject. She got the feeling Annie was a sore subject with him. She grinned at him mischievously "guess it was a case of not so friendly dissuasion" she answered stopped at her locker and put away her books. "Why what did he do?" Asked Reid. An edge of rising anger in his voice. "Nothing I can't handle myself" she answered closing her locker and starting to walk. "If he harasses you again tell me, I'll take care of him" Said Reid. Tyler was waiting outside the class for her. "Hey Tyler" she said as she approached. She walked into the classroom and Reid stopped to say something to Tyler. "How'd it go?" asked Tyler. "Aaron's messing with her, but she seems to be able to handle him" Said Reid "thanks man I appreciate it" said Tyler "no big" shrugged Reid and walked into the classroom followed by Tyler.


	5. Chapter 5

Enchanted Ch 5

Author's note: Glamour: a touchable illusion designed to hide a faes true appearance. Also a mental distraction used to confuse predators or people

Death metal: any form of iron, deadly to fae and highly disruptive of their magical abilities.

Ward: a protection against magic of any kind, can be passive i.e. as a block or aggressive i.e. reflective.

Friday Night Xandria's Dorm

Xandria pulled the dress up over her head and discarded it on the bed with all of the other rejected outfits. She sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans, that she had dug out of her drawers. They were black and hugged her legs so tight they looked painted on. She grinned at her reflection and grabbed a short and equally tight tank shirt, which playfully said, "keep dreaming" on its front. Some one knocked on her door and she slid her feet into some sandals she had bought. Then opened the door. Tyler was there waiting for her and he had flowers. She smiled and took them from him, emptied a fast food cup and put water in it. Then set the flowers in it before walking out and locking the door behind her.

He led her out to his car and held the door for her to get in. then went around to the driver's side. "Gonna hold the door for me?" said Reid. Tyler glared at him and climbed into his seat. "Fine be that way," said Reid climbing in the back seat. Xandria looked at Reid in the back seat. "Sorry to be a party crasher hun but he promised me a ride," said Reid. "Hope you don't mind he's going to the same place" said Tyler. "It's fine, I don't mind," she said. Tyler seemed to relax at that statement and started the car. He was unusually quiet on the way to Nicky's. Even though Reid kept trying to get him to talk all the way there. He seemed nervous about something; Xandria could have sworn it was her.

When they pulled up he found a parking space quickly and shut off the car Reid climbed out quickly. Tyler turned to her and said "were here" He found her much closer than he thought she was before. "Yes we are," she murmured. Tyler swallowed nervously. "Hey you two coming or what?" Said Reid. That broke the moment and he looked embarrassed "we should get going" he said "yeah, I guess" she said reluctantly and reached for the door handle. Tyler did the same locking the doors as he got out. "About damn time" said Reid. Xandria came around the side of the car and slid her hand onto Tyler's arm. Reid looked at them and shook his head. He walked towards the door ahead of them. He made a scowl again when Tyler once again held the door.

Reid was making his way through the crowd, well ahead of them. So Xandria used the crowd as an excuse to move closer to Tyler. When she brushed up against him she felt a jolt of electricity. Her proximity made it impossible for them to move through the crowd with her hand only on his arm. So he put and arms around her. Guiding her towards the table he had spotted. Already seated around it was the group. Reid had managed to grab a pool table and was racking the billiard balls for a game. "Hey Tyler you gonna play tonight?" asked Reid "maybe later" he said sitting down in Reids now empty seat. "Well I'm gonna play" said Pogue. He got up from the table and pushed the chair towards Xandria who sat down in it. Tyler hailed a waitress as Sarah and Kate said their hellos. She was sitting so close to Tyler that she could lean back on him, which she did. He found himself putting his arms around her.

Xandria leaned farther back into him and nuzzled closer. A waitress set a plate of fries and two sodas down in front of them. Sarah was grinning at them weirdly so Tyler ducked his head into her hair. He was greeted bye the scent of Jasmine and something else. For a moment he was reminded of the forest. He closed his eyes for a second lost in the moment until someone tapped his shoulder. He blinked in momentary confusion before registering what Caleb was saying to him. "Hey man snap out of it," said Caleb "what, huh" said Tyler. "I said I need an opponent, come on foosball is boring by yourself" said Caleb. Tyler looked at Xandria like he was going to ask something. "It's all right go have fun, I've got the girls to keep me company," she said. "Thanks babe you're beautiful" he said. "Aaah! That's so sweet," said the other girls. Much to Tyler's embarrassment "come on bud, lets go play" said Caleb.

"Boys never do change do they?" said Sarah "nope" said Kate. "I don't think I really want them to change," said Xandria. Sarah snorted "yeah but it would be nice to be included in the fun" said Kate. "I don't know about the fun part I think its all about competition" said Xandria "might have something there" said Kate "well there's no reason why we can't have fun too" said Sarah. She had a wicked grin on her face as she got up and headed for the jukebox in the corner. Xandria watched her suddenly confused "what's she doing?" she asked "getting us some tunes to dance to" said Kate. "Oh" said Xandria as music began to fill the room. 'Come on lets make those boys regret leaving us by ourselves" said Kate with a grin. Xandria grinned back and followed the girl to the dance floor. Sarah was already swaying her hips to the beat when Kate started to do the same. Xandria watched for a few seconds until she got the songs rhythm down and began to move. The girls were dancing very close and very sensuously together.

Which started to draw a small crowd of male admirers. The noise and the girls dancing caught the boys' attention at last. Caleb nodded towards Tyler and started walking towards them. Pogue was finished with his game of pool with Reid and started making his way towards the group. Reid glared at his retreating back and accepted a match from one of Aaron's friends. Money was slapped on the table and Reid ignored the group of his friends to concentrate on the game. He won with a little push here and there which pissed off Aaron's friend and Aaron who came to his friend's defense. Soon they were herding Reid outside. While Xandria was dancing with Tyler she happened to glance in the direction of the group herding Reid out the door. "Ah guys where's Reid Going?" she asked Tyler glanced back at the table then at the door in time to see Reid's blond hair go out the door followed by Aaron.

"Guys Reid's in trouble" said Tyler. Pogue and Caleb both turned to look at the closing door, Reid had gone through. Tyler was walking towards it already Caleb and Pogue soon following after telling them to stay here. Xandria watched their retreating backs and snorted, then started to follow them. "Hey where are you going Caleb said to stay here" said Sarah "so, he's not in charge of me" said Xandria. Then she kept walking towards the door. "Ah! Shit" said Sarah as she watched her go then they decided to follow her. Xandria walked out the door, barely avoiding the teen hitting the wall next to her. She stepped over the boy and walked towards the group on one side was Aaron and his friends who were yelling at Caleb. Who was yelling back at him. Pogue and Tyler were standing by a bedraggled Reid who looked like he had been hit a few times.

The boys on Aaron's side were accusing Reid of cheating them out of some money. Caleb was arguing that Reid was just a better player. "More like a cheater, I'll bet any one of my friends could beat anyone in your group" said Aaron. "Your on" said Xandria. The boys turned to her and said "huh!" Aaron blinked in surprise "say what?" he said, "I told you to wait inside" said Caleb. Slightly annoyed that she hadn't listened She ignored him "you said anyone of your group against one of ours, or are you too chicken to accept your own challenge" she goaded. Aaron took a step forward that was meant to be menacing Caleb stepped between them. "Fine you want to lose some money for this loser it's on you doll" said Aaron. Then he turned to one of his friends a guy named Max and said, "how about it Max you want to show these losers how to really play?" the kid known as Max shrugged. "I guess, though it seems unfair to play against a girl," said Max

She raised one eyebrow and retorted "more fair than a four against one fight" she answered calmly. Aaron chose to ignore her insinuations and headed for the door "you losers coming" said Aaron. His friends followed him inside. Caleb watched them go and then turned towards Xandria as if to yell at her. She ignored him and walked past to where Tyler was helping Reid up. "Are you ok?" she asked. Noticing his cut lip and bruised eye. "Yeah I'll be fine," he said shrugging off Tyler's helping hands before striding towards the door. Tyler and Pogue followed him leaving Caleb and the girls.

The girls followed Pogue inside, giving her a mouthed good luck before closing the door. "You could have gotten hurt," said Caleb. When she started to walk towards the door ignoring his rant. "Hey! I'm talking to you," he said grabbing her arm. She turned to face him glaring at him as she did so. "What?" she said defensively "I'm trying to keep you safe here listen to me" he said "that's Tyler's job not yours" she said coolly and pulled her arm from his grasp. Then walked back inside. Caleb cursed and followed her.

She was already at the table Tyler was asking her something and she nodded yes and walked towards the table. Both groups were gathered around the table to watch the match. "Would you like to rack or should I" said Max. "Sure I'll rack what way are we playing regular or tournament rules" she surprised him by asking. Max got a worried look on his face before replying "tournament" thinking she didn't know what she was talking about. She grinned and racked the balls regulation style. Lifted the rack and set it in its place. "Would you like to break?" he asked. "No your supposed to" she said. He nodded and took up position to break.

He wasn't expecting her to actually know how to play apparently. She smiled at his discomfort while she applied chalk to her cue stick. "Stripes" said max "15 in corner" he called calmly and lined up the shot. He made the shot but missed his next when the cue ball went wide for some reason and right into a pocket. "Scratch" she called Max frowned and stepped back. She stepped forward taking the cue ball out of the pocket and lining up her shot "1 ball side pocket" she called and glanced up once before making her shot. Reid was directly across from her and his eyes were solid black. His eyes widened in shock when he realized she saw. Then quickly turned blue again. Xandria shrugged it off and took her shot, which went in.

She wondered if she saw correctly but shrugged it off for a moment "four off bank this side" she said tapping the hole in front of her. The audience gasped that was a difficult shot because there were balls between both the side bank and the target hole. She smiled glanced at Reid one time then took position and shot. She wasn't watching the balls on the table she was busy watching Reid. Who confirmed her suspicions by using again. Forcing the ball she had shot to glide smoothly between the other balls bank off the side and right into her intended target.

Apparently Aaron and his boys were right Reid had been cheating using magic to control the balls on the table. She frowned at him. When he glanced at her she mouthed stop it. Then called her next shot this one just a little more difficult than the last. Reid once again used to control the shot. Making it apparent that he wasn't going to heed her warning. She sighed and walked towards the other end of the table under the guise of lining up her next shot. Her hand was lightly touching the table as she did so, effectively warding it against Reid's influence. She called her next shot confident that it was her skill she was using now not his interference. She made the shot and glanced up at Reid again. He had a puzzled frown on his face. She smiled at him took her next shot and missed. Then she stepped aside for Max to take his shot. Max made another shot in, so he took another shot.

The score was now 5 to 3, five for Xandria and Three for Max. Max missed his next shot and stepped aside with a worried look on his face. Xandria grinned wickedly and called a seemingly impossible three way bank shot into one of the corner pockets. Tyler looked worried and glanced at Reid who looked back equally worried. Xandria lined up her shot; the audience held its breath and she shot. The ball sailed smoothly across the table bounced off the side hit another ball sailed to another side bounded back and hit another ball, bounced in another direction and rolled towards the hole.

All eyes were following its progress across the table. So when it seemed to pause before falling into the hole they gasped. Then it fell in and they seemed to release their breaths. She called the next one and knocked it smoothly in. leaving her only the eight ball to knock in. "any last requests Max?" she said teasingly "yeah miss" he said back. She shot and it flew smoothly into the pocket she called "sorry Max, request denied" she said grinning. "Good game" he said and handed her the wad of cash. She took the bills and stuffed them into her pocket. Max threw his cue on the table and walked away.

The guys thumped her on the back and congratulated her on a good game. Tyler hugged her "wow babe, you sure can play," he said. Reid looked pissed and stormed out. "What's his problem now?" said Pogue. "Heck if I know" said Caleb. Tyler watched Reid walk out the door with a worried expression on his face. He did know and Caleb would be none too happy with the blond. "Ty honey can you go get me a drink I'm going to go talk to Reid a sec okay" said Xandria. "It's better if you just let him cool his heels" said Pogue as she turned to go "I'll be right back" she said following Reid out the door. After she was gone Caleb pulled Tyler aside "out with it baby boy what going on?" said Caleb. Tyler being a lousy liar anyways said, "I think she saw him use"

Caleb looked at Pogue, they both looked worried. "Girls we'll be right back" said Caleb and he headed for the door they went out. Pogue and Tyler followed him. "Caleb what are you going to do?" said Pogue.


	6. Chapter 6

Enchantments ch 6

Author's note: don't worry I'll be nicer to Reid in the next chapter.

Balefire: magical fire that burns a victim from the inside out, commonly occurs when you piss off any creature of fae origin. AKA spontaneous human combustion

Xandria stepped out the door and was immediately assaulted by the change in atmospheres. She walked down the steps didn't immediately see Reid anyway so she went to the side of the building. She stepped back suddenly as a fist flew past inches from her face and punched a sizeable hole in the wall. "Wow what'd it do?' said Xandria referring to the wall. Reid's eyes went back to normal and he looked surprised "Xandria what are you doing out here?" he asked "I just wanted to talk to you" she said "oh yeah about what?" he said. She moved closer to him "about what you were doing at the pool table" she said softly

"What watching you shoot, sorry if that offended you, but I wasn't the only one?" he said. He knew what she meant he was just covering. "Please Reid give me more credit than that" she said levelly. He snorted, "Look lady I don't know what you're talking about" he said nonchalantly. She rolled her eyes at the boy's stubbornness. Very well so he wanted to play stupid with her so be it. "Fine have it your way, just don't do it again" she said "do what?" he said. Again with the stupid act. She decided to try a different tact.

"You know you really should put some ice on that eye, or else it will turn black" she said looking at him right in the eyes. Then she started to turn to walk away. Reid swore under his breath. Then he reached out and grabbed her arm before she could take a few steps. "How much did you see?" he asked. "Enough to know that you were cheating" she said. He looked guilty for a second and then looked worried. She could almost see the direction his thoughts were taking. What did she really see, would she tell, oh god Caleb's gonna kill him. He was watching her closely trying to decide if he could trust her.

"It's ok I won't tell anyone" she said reassuring him or at least trying to. He looked torn between worry and fear. She didn't think he would trust her. She glanced around making sure they were alone. "Watch" she said simply and levitated a bunch of pebbles into the shape of a happy face. He chuckled when the pebbles winked at him before clattering to the ground. She put her fingers up to her mouth in the traditional shushing motion. He grinned at her antics, now confident that she wouldn't tell anyone. Convincing Caleb however would be a hell of a lot more difficult. "Friends again?" she said grinning at him.

"Of course I was just irritated, I wasn't really that pissed you know" he said "the wall might argue with you on that one" she said back. "I've just got one question how did you block me?" he asked. She grinned at him in a smile that was pure mischief and said "now a girl can't give away all of her secrets you know"

"Your bad, you know that, baby boy has his work cut out for him" said Reid."Gonna come back inside?" she asked. "Yeah just give me a few ok," he said. She had just started walking away when Caleb stormed out of the building and into the ally way. Pogue and Tyler followed him. Caleb strode right past her "get inside!" he practically growled at her. Once again she chose to ignore him and stayed put. Caleb grabbed Reid by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things you've done" said Caleb. "Caleb!" yelled Xandria when Caleb slammed Reid into the wall with each word. "Hey lay off man, it's cool" said Reid. "Put him down Caleb" said Xandria "I told you to go inside, now go!" he yelled back at her "no!" she yelled back "Tyler you better get your girl man," said Pogue. Making a grab for Xandria as she started towards Caleb and Reid. Pogue held her back as she tried to move forward. "Trust me beautiful you don't want to get in his way right now" said Pogue. "Tyler! Get her outta here now," yelled Caleb. "Come on babe go back inside we got this its ok" said Tyler. He was trying to get her to walk towards the door. For a moment she looked torn, emotionally between her friend and her boyfriends wish for her safety. "It's ok, go Xandria, I'll be fine" said Reid.

The last thing he wanted was for Caleb to do something he would later regret. "Please sweetheart it's ok" said Tyler She could see that he was genuinely worried about her safety." Fine I'll go, but you stay," she said. She looked at Reid one last time before striding angrily towards the door and going inside. "She's gone, Caleb," said Tyler coming back to the group. "What did I tell you about using in public?" said Caleb "its all right she's not going to tell" said Reid. Caleb had let him down for a second. "You told her?" said Caleb once again reaching for Reid's throat. This time Reid tried to push him off. "Man chill, she saw, and no I didn't tell her anything, I'm not that damn dumb" said Reid

Caleb was fuming still "what did she see exactly?" he said going into what the others referred to as damage control mode. "She saw me move the balls on the table, that's all" said Reid. "I think I managed to convince her that's all I could do," he said "you showed her?" said Pogue sounding every bit as up set as Caleb had been. "Shit man are you crazy," said Tyler "it's ok, just chill a minute and I'll explain," said Reid Caleb looked like he wanted to throttle Reid again. "She can do it too" said Reid "she can use?" said Tyler in surprise.

"Yeah she showed me, I guess she was trying to gain my trust," said Reid. Pogue snorted, "it worked, I think she thought Caleb was going to kill you" said Pogue. "Yeah I think Pogue's right I almost had to carry her towards the door" said Tyler. Caleb ran his hand through his hair. "Don't ever do that again" said Caleb.

Xandria strode back into the club and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. "Where are you going?" asked Sarah "home, I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Xandria. "What about Tyler?" said Kate "he'll understand" Xandria said.They looked at each other "do you want a ride home?" asked Sarah. "No thanks I'd rather walk, I need to just think, bye" she said and headed for the door. She walked out the front door and walked quickly down the street. Trying to put as much distance as she could between herself and the club. She was seething inside and didn't really trust her temper right now. She turned towards the dock area. She wasn't ready to return to the dorms yet. She wandered the docks for a while, and then finding an entrance to a small beach she went down towards the water. She slipped her sandals off and put her toes into the water.

She was trying to calm down but it wasn't working so she put her shoes back on and went back up on the dock. She was leaning on the railing staring at the docked boats when she felt someone directly behind her. She started to turn around and a sharp object was thrust up next to her ribs. "If you scream your dead, give me all your money" said the man. She didn't even bother to reply. One minute the man was they're holding a knife in her back. The next all that was left were his boots, ashes and the knife he once held. She stepped over the pile and walked away. She felt much better now that she had an outlet for her anger. She started walking towards the dorms.

When Caleb and the others got back into the club they found both of their girlfriends pissed off at them and no Xandria. "What happened?" demanded Sarah. "Family business, where's Xandria?' asked Caleb. "She left, congratulations you ruined Tyler's date" said Kate. "Did she say where she was going?" asked Tyler "home" said Sarah. "How?" said Pogue "she walked" said Kate. "And she was really pissed at one of you" said Sarah looking at them. "We should go find her these neighborhoods aren't exactly the safest" said Reid. "I'm going to go find her," said Tyler. "I'll go with you," said Reid. "Yeah we should probably go find her just to make sure she gets home safely," said Caleb. "I don't think that's such a good idea," said Sarah. "I'm not leaving her in a neighborhood this bad bye herself" said Caleb.

"That's not what I meant, I think it's you she's pissed at Caleb" said Sarah. "She's got a point bro she did seem very pissed about you ordering her around" said Pogue "fine I'll wait at the dorms for her" said Caleb. "We'll find her don't worry man just go home, we'll call when we find her" said Reid. Caleb sighed, "Yeah sure I guess if you think its for the best," he said "sorry lover but yeah we do" said Sarah. "Ok but call me, if you have any problems" said Caleb. He opened the door to his mustang and climbed in. he watched Sarah and Kate get in her car. Tyler and Reid were already pulling out of the driveway.

Caleb sighed well this was a great evening he thought and started his car. Despite telling the others he would go home he found himself driving around the neighborhood. He didn't want to just leave her out here. His conscience would never let him sleep again if something happened to her.

Despite driving around the neighborhoods surrounding Nicky's till almost two in the morning. They didn't find her. The girl's decided to go check the dorms hoping she had caught a taxi home. Tyler and Reid stayed out another hour. But then called it a night. They returned to their dorms and tried to get some sleep. Tyler just laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Baby boy u awake?' said Reid "yeah, I'm hoping the girl's will call" he said "I'm sorry, about your date man" said Reid. "Thanks but right now I'll settle for knowing she made it home safely" said Tyler "I know baby boy, she'll be safe don't worry" said Reid "I can't help it" said Tyler

Caleb decided to try one last lap through the neighborhood and then once by the school. As he was driving past the school he saw a figure in black with tell tale platinum white blond hair climb over the wall. He picked up his cell and dialed Sarah. She sleepily answered "I found her she just jumped the fence" said Caleb. "I thought you were going to go home?" said Sarah "you know me" he said "felt guilty huh?' said Sarah "Yeah" he answered 'call Tyler he's worried sick" she said "night babe" he said "night Caleb" she said. He hung up and dialed Tyler's number. Tyler picked up on the first ring "she's back I just saw her climb the fence" said Caleb "thanks man, I thought you were going home?' said Tyler. "You know me better than that" said Caleb "thanks man, I appreciate it really do" said Tyler "your welcome, see ya later" said Caleb and hung up he looked at the clock on his phone it read 4:30 in the morning. "Great hope mom wasn't waiting up," he said to himself before heading for home.


	7. Chapter 7

Enchantments ch 7

Saturday morning, Xandria's room.

She had her face buried in her pillows and she was lying on top of the blankets. When someone knocked on her door. She mumbled what into the pillows. "It's Kate, remember we we're supposed to go out," she said. "Oh" she mumbled into the pillow before raising her head. "Just a minute" she said pulled a sundress she had been laying on out from under her. Then she stripped out of the clothes from last night and pulled the dress over her head. Then she opened the door. "Hey" said Kate as she walked into the room. "You just woke up," said Sarah following close behind her.

Bunny stayed at the doorway obviously nervous about entering her space. "Yeah kinda late night" answered Xandria as she ran a brush through her hair. "Yeah about that you had us all worried, last night," said Kate. "Sorry I just needed to calm down a little" said Xandria. "Yeah well the boys stayed out all night looking for you," said Sarah. "Sorry" said Xandria. She set the brush down and grabbed her shoes.

"Do you mind me asking what set you off?" asked Kate. Xandria shrugged and pulled on her jacket. "I guess it would be an overabundance of testosterone and general bossiness," said Xandria. The girls looked at each other and then back at Xandria who was now heading towards the door. "Caleb's not really that bad," said Sarah "yeah he just comes off that way," said Kate. Sarah glared at her. "Well she's right Caleb is a bit bossy," said Kate.

"He's just used to being everyone's big brother," said Sarah. Xandria grabbed her keys "ready" she said interrupting the argument that was starting to build.

"Cool" said Kate and followed her out the door. An exasperated Sarah followed. "So where are we going?" asked Xandria. "Ah I'd thought we'd show you some of the littler known sights around here" said Kate "do some shopping, or whatever its all about fun today" said Sarah. They walked down the hallway. Kate and Sarah falling in step next to each other. Then Bunny walking next to her, Bunny was quiet and still a little nervous. Which gave Xandria time to think.

Last night had given her a lost of time to think about everything. From Caleb's attitude to Tyler and the way she was beginning to feel about him. Kate and Sarah were talking to each other almost non-stop. "What about it?" said Sarah turning to Xandria. Xandria hadn't heard her so she looked confused. "About what?" said Xandria. Sarah sighed "you and Tyler joining me and Caleb for the concert" said Sarah. "Concert?" she asked. "Yeah Caleb bought tickets to a rock concert, only Pogue and I have other plans" said Kate. "Sure I guess if Tyler wants to" she said

"Alright I'll have Caleb ask him," said Sarah. The girl was painfully transparent in her attempts at peace keeping. She meant well though so Xandria shrugged it off. They reached Sarah's car and Sarah unlocked the door. She reached down and released a latch and the front seat folded down. Bunny climbed into the back and Xandria reluctantly did so too. She fiddled with the latch to the window until it popped open. Sarah folded back her seat and got into the drivers seat. Xandria silently vowed if she ever got a car it would have lots of room and a removable top. Just like the one that passed her when she was on the bus. She shifted sideways trying to get comfortable and pulled a stuffed animal out from underneath her. Bunny smiled when she saw her throw it in the back. Sarah started the car. And they pulled away. The first stop was a group of retro boutiques in a hidden Downtown shopping center.

They went in and were soon trying things on. They even managed to talk bunny into buying some less nerdy clothes. Then they got their hair done, including a reluctant bunny. When they all walked out a couple of hours later they were styled and blowing on semi dried nails. They got back into the car and drove to another area. This one by the seashore at a set of stores by a pier. They hit each shop one bye one. Leaving the boring stores right after they entered. When Xandria spotted a strange shop at the bottom of some stairs the girls were reluctant. Since the last two at the bottom of stairs turned out to be flops. They followed anyways when Xandria started down the stairs anyways. It turned out to be a witch shop, with some really interesting stuff.

Kate looked nervous about being here. Bunny seemed to be enthralled by the book section. Xandria was wandering around the room picking up objects as she walked. She found some jewelry she liked and bunny bought a book. Kate seemed reluctant to touch anything. Sarah thought the nick knacks were cool and bought one. "We should go," said Kate nervously. "Why what's wrong Kate?" asked Sarah. "Pogue doesn't like it when I even talk about this stuff I'm sure he wouldn't like it if I bought anything" said Kate.

"So don't tell him" said Xandria. She was looking through the crystals as she said it "oh I don't know if I could lie to him like that" said Kate. Xandria rolled her eyes in exasperation and pulled a colored bead bracelet from a display. The display said the stone was supposed to encourage strength and independence. She thought them good buys for her new friends. Buying one for each of them and a handful of other items including a book Bunny showed her. Before they gave into Kate's insistence and left the shop.

They stopped for lunch at one of the seaside resterauts. Bunny seemed to be loosening up around them and even giggled when one of them said something funny. "So Xandria you got lucky no roommate this year" said Kate. "Well I think I was roomed with someone cause their stuff is still there" said Xandria "that's Annie's stuff" said Bunny. "So she was supposed to be rooming with Annie," said Sarah. The two girls looked worried for a second. "Why is that so bad?" said Xandria.

"Well Annie was kind of off, if you know what I mean" said Kate. "Why was she off?" asked Xandria "Reid" answered Bunny. "Yeah I heard they dated, so what happened" asked Xandria. "Well nothing at first we all thought she was just another of Reid's flings" said Sarah. "But she lasted more than the one date" said Kate. "Yeah we were all happy for him until she started tripping" said Kate.

"Tripping?" said Xandria "she became obsessed" said Bunny. The other two girls nodded yes. "Obsessed how?' said Xandria. "She used to follow him everywhere" said Sarah "and everything he did was gold, man did his head swell" said Kate. "So why did they break it off if it was so great?" asked Xandria. "Because she went psycho," said Kate. "Psycho how?" asked Xandria "she became all jealous of everyone, she was so convinced that everyone wanted him" said Sarah. "Yeah she started alienating everyone with her behavior," said Kate. "Didn't Reid ask her to stop?" said Xandria. "Yes but she didn't listen" said Bunny "no she didn't if anything she became more hostile, to us, to the guys to anyone who took Reid's attention away from her" said Kate.

"Oh that's awful," said Xandria. "What's even more awful is I think Reid actually liked her," said Sarah. "How sad" said Xandria "what's even more sad is that he ended up having to break it off with her before she hurt someone" said Kate. "Hurt some one, she was dangerous?" said Xandria. "Well Cindy Shawford, found her hair cut off and all she did was say hi back to him" said Bunny. "Oh how awful for Reid and Cindy of course" said Xandria. "I heard the Provost was going to kick her out for stalking Reid among other things" said Bunny

Xandria now worried about the note she had given Reid. Hoping she hadn't helped extend the situation. "But don't worry her family probably had her committed, since she's done this at another school" said Kate in a matter of fact voice. "Committed?" said Xandria "to an insane asylum" said Sarah. "That's sad," said Xandria. "Yeah but that's life" said Sarah. "Well enough depressing stuff ready for more fun?" asked Kate. "Yeah, I could use a pick me up after that," said Xandria. "Ok anybody for some shoes" said Sarah "ok so long as we also go in there" said Xandria. She was pointing to a clothing store with skimpy outfits in the front window.

"Trying to give Tyler a heart attack?" said Sarah with a giggle "no but I'll settle fro a hard on" Xandria said wickedly. "You are so bad," said Kate "aw come on the boys will appreciate them," said Xandria. She started walking towards the shop. "Come on bunny, lets find you something that will have the boys wondering why they were dumb enough to never notice you" said Xandria with a grin. Bunny giggled and followed Xandria in the door. Sarah and Kate following right behind them.

By the time they all left every one of them had a slinky outfit. They walked next door to the shoe shop carrying one more bag each. They spent almost another forty minutes on shoes. Walking out of the store with no less than three pairs each. Before moving on to a store that sold bath products and make up. They talked Bunny into buying some and so did Xandria. Including a tube of lipstick Kate described as, fuck me red. They stopped for ice cream and then hit two more shops before heading back to the car.

When they reached the car they realized they had a bit of a dilemma, too much stuff. and too small of a trunk. "Damn Sarah you need a bigger car" said Kate as she stuffed the small trunk in the front of the Volkswagen full to bursting. "That's it nothing else will fit," said Sarah. Closing the trunk and sitting on it to get it to latch. "So what are we going to do with all this?" asked Xandria "Try to fit it in with us" said Kate holding the seat back forward so Bunny could get in. "see if we have any room behind the back seat" said Sarah putting her head in the door. "A little we could put a few bags in here" said Bunny. So they started handing her bags. "I told you we should have borrowed Caleb's mustang," said Kate as Bunny rearranged the back and Xandria handed the bags to her. "Or Tyler's truck" said Xandria trying to hand bunny another bag. "No more room its full, guess the rest is on our laps," said Bunny poking her head out the door. "Great that's going to make a comfortable ride," said Kate sarcastically.

Sarah pulled back the seat and Xandria climbed in. then they started handing more bags into the back seat. Until there was no more room. Kate got in and the rest of the bags ended up in her lap. Sarah climbed behind the wheel. "Yeah next time we borrow Tyler's ride" said Sarah. She adjusted her rear view mirror so she could see over the bags in the back and pulled out of the parking lot. They headed back to the dorms. When they got there it took them a few moments to sort the bags. Then they headed for their rooms laden down with stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bye the time Xandria was done putting her purchases away it was dinnertime. So she headed downstairs. No one was in the dining hall. So Xandria debated just grabbing something from the vending machine. When Sarah came down stairs, followed by Kate. "Hey Xandria, the boys just called" said Sarah. Xandria was still looking at the vending machine. "Yeah what'd they want?" said Xandria. "They offered to buy us dinner since the dining halls are closed right now" said Kate. "Sure hold on let me get Bunny," said Xandria. She started to head up the stairs, as she did so Bunny came running down. "The boys made an offer of dinner" said Xandria as she approached her. Bunny looked shocked for a split second. "Really?" she asked. "Yep" said Sarah. "They said they'd pick us up outside in fifteen minutes," said Kate.

They were all standing outside when Tyler pulled up in his hummer. The girls reached for door handles. It was getting cold outside and they didn't want to be out there any longer than they had to. Xandria climbed in front and slid up close to Tyler. Annie climbed in next to her, when Reid stepped out of the way for her to do so. He climbed in and closed the door snuggling closer to Bunny as he did so.

He gave her an impish grin when she moved closer to Xandria. Sarah and Kate climbed in the back with Pogue and Caleb. Tyler waited a few seconds for everyone to get settled. Then pulled away from the curb. "So " said Kate from the back seat "where are we going?" Pogue kissed her cheek and said "its Tyler's pick tonight" Kate looked at Tyler who just grinned and didn't say anything. "So baby boy where are we going?" asked Reid. "You'll see," he answered with a grin.

Tyler hoped the restaurant his father had suggested wasn't too far away. Cause he was having a very hard time concentrating on the road. Very conscientious of a very warm sweet scented body up close to his side. He almost missed the turn off his dad had said to take because she shifted next to him. Her thigh brushed up against his, and for a moment he worried that he would show his appreciation way too visibly. He made the turn in time smoothly covering his momentary lack of composure.

He almost lost it again a second later when Xandria whispered an apology into his ear. "It's ok, I understand" he said back Absently reaching down and squeezing her hand. He turned and pulled into a driveway. It was an old lighthouse, which had been transformed into a seafood restaurant. Tyler shut off the car and undid his seatbelt. His hand brushed across a bare thigh as he did so. He froze his mouth suddenly dry. Then she smiled at him and then laid her hand atop his. He almost forgot how to breathe. "Hey lovebirds you gonna stop making googily eyes at each other or should we bring you some take out" said Reid.

He couldn't believe how baby boy was acting. Yeah she was hot, but geez gawd man get over it. You're acting like an idiot. Reid thought and climbed out of the vehicle, thoroughly disgusted and just a bit jealous. This was a first for him baby boy got the girl first. Of course it could be worse he reasoned. He could be here with the others and be the only dateless one for the night. Not that he would stay that way for long but for some reason he didn't feel like putting out the effort tonight. Ever since he mistakenly opened and read that damn letter from Annie he felt almost guilty for the way he had been treating women. Well as close to guilt as Reid Garwin would allow himself to feel. Not that he would ever admit to it, unless the persuasion involved torture anyways.

He was just too proud to admit to himself that the reason he felt so empty inside. Wasn't because the girl's he dated were shallow. It was him that was. Sure he was capable of a certain level of loyalty, even honor. Unfortunately he never let those qualities show. Baby boy had them in abundance, a fact that sometimes Reid found very irritating along with Caleb's boy scout attitude and Pogues angst ridden bad boy personas. Though he thought of the boy as a younger brother but sometimes he wanted to throttle him. This was one of those times.

He was more than relieved when baby boy and the girlfriend broke eye contact and got out of the vehicle. The further rolled his eyes when the guys started acting like gentlemen and held out their arms to the ladies they were with. He hoped Bunny didn't expect that of him. He turned to find the girl watching him. Like she expected something. He sighed and held out his arm like the rest of the idiots. At least Bunny cleaned up well. Tyler was already inside with Xandria. The boy was talking to a hostess about reservations. "Of course here it is Sims party of 8" said the woman. She picked up eight menus and said, "Follow me please". Before leading them through a maze of tables.

All of which held candles and a tasteful nautical theme. The woman stopped by some tables and put the menus at each of the seats. She excused herself and told them a waitress would be right with them. Caleb pulled Sarah's chair out for her and she sat down. Pogue did the same for Kate as did Tyler for Xandria. Reid just flopped down in a chair. Bunny sat across from him. "Wow this looks nice, however did you find this place Tyler?" said Kate. "My dad, actually recommended it," said Tyler. Reid snorted and picked up the menu.

The waitress chooses that moment to arrive and ask them if they were ready to order. They opted for just drinks while they decided. Tyler ordered her something called a coke. She went back to reading the menu. Baffled again by the food items listed she had no idea what to choose. When the waitress came back they gave their orders and when they stopped at Xandria, Tyler ordered for her. Tyler seemed to be ignoring the others in favor of talking to her this evening. "Would you like to try a redo of the other night, minus the ending of course" Tyler stammered. "It would be just us this time" said Tyler. The boys were watching him in amusement. Tyler was so into this girl and it was very amusing to watch. Tyler reached across the table and grasped her hand. Their eyes meeting like they had in the car. Pogue nudged Kate in the side. He was grinning at the couple, certain they would kiss this time. Kate smiled at them, when they noticed everyone was staring at them. They looked so sweet together.

Caleb was the only one in the party who looked worried. As he watched them he worried that this girl might turn out to be another Chase. She already knew Reid could use, which put them all at risk. He just hoped that Tyler wouldn't get hurt if his fears turned true. He would talk to the others tonight about confronting her. If what Reid said was true, he would ask for confirmation. If her using even felt the slightest bit as dark as Chase's had been, he would have to deal with her.

He doubted Tyler would be even be remotely pleased by that scenario. "I'd love to" she agreed to Tyler's offer as Caleb watched her. Tyler tightened his grip on her hand. His thumb absently rubbing the back of it. He was lost in the sensation of soft skin, so soft it felt like rose petals. When the waitress cleared her throat next to them. Tyler jumped and some of the others giggled. "Here ya go," said the waitress setting down their plates and Sarah's' and Caleb's "I'll have the rest for you in a second." She said. She came back a few seconds later with four more plates and handed them out.

Tyler smiled at her and reluctantly released her hand when the plate was set in front of him. She smiled at the plate in front of her; obviously Tyler knew her tastes now, because it was some sort of sample platter. She took a sip of her coke and picked up some sort of fish covered in breading. Dipped it in the sauce provided and took a bite. It was good so she ate the others and moved on to the rest of the food. There were several conversations going on around the table, and Xandria was absently trying to follow them. Reid was unusually quiet tonight and Bunny seemed content not to upset that balance.

Caleb was brooding again by the look on his face. Pogue and Kate were talking occasionally sharing bites of food between giggles. Xandria took another sip of her soda and kept eating. After drinking about half of it she began to feel weird. Slightly dizzy and light headed. She took another drink of her soda and another bite of food. The sensation didn't go away. She stopped eating and waited until it passed. "Are you all right??" asked Tyler. "Yeah just feel a little weird," she said to the question. Though she was unable to focus on who asked it.

"Is she ok" she heard what sounded like Caleb ask. "I don't know," answered Tyler. Sarah leaned over and asked her what was wrong. "Just dizzy for a second" she answered softly. "Would you like to get some fresh air" asked Tyler "it could be she's allergic to shell fish or something" said Kate. "Come on lets take you outside," said Tyler. He helped her pull out her chair and stand up. When she swayed for a second. Tyler barely caught her before she collapsed. "Easy baby lean on me, I've got you," he said guiding her towards the door. The hostess asked him what was wrong as he helped her walk outside. Caleb helped him when she started to collapse again.

Together they guided her outside and into the fresh air. They guided her to a bench outside and helped her to sit before she fell. Tyler kept asking her how she felt "Still dizzy?" asked Caleb. She nodded putting her head down and trying not to hurl up the food. The others inside were starting to wonder if it was food poisoning, so they opted to just pay for the food and go. Reid ironically picked up the bill, against Pogue's protests. Reid just didn't care; he wanted to get the girl to a doctor or something. Baby boy was worried sick he could tell. And Reid was getting worried himself, about the girl and about baby boys seeming attachment to her. His thoughts were also taking on darker turns worried himself that she was another Chase. After all she had sucked them all in, just like Chase had done. He stuffed the change into his pocket and started for the door as the others reached the cash register area. They followed him out and over to Xandria. The girl looked like she wanted to hurl. When she grabbed her mouth and leaned over the rail to hurl. Baby boy had it, "that's it we're taking her to a doctor" he said. She looked like she was about to protest. "No arguing," he said softly. They helped her to her feet and half walked half carried her to the hummer.

Caleb unlocked the door for them and they sat her by the door. Reid rolled down the window for her and sat in the back with her. Caleb drove them back into town. "There's an urgent care at the clinic on the west side" said Kate. Tyler climbed in the back with her and wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his shoulder. Sarah Kate and Bunny sat up front with Caleb. Pogue sat in the back with Tyler and Reid. Caleb drove them into town quickly and found the clinic. They pulled into the clinic and piled out. Tyler, Reid and Pogue helping Xandria get out of the hummer. They supported her all the way to the front door and inside to a seat. Caleb and Sarah went to the front desk and told the nurse that she was having some sort of allergic reaction. The woman checked Xandria in and told them they would be right with them.

After a few minutes and some discreet using on Tyler's part her name was called. The nurse ushered her into the back and gave Tyler the paperwork to fill out. Unfortunately all he knew was her first and last name.

The nurse looked in her eyes, down her throat, in her ears and then asked. "How much have you had to drink?" Xandria looked confused the only thing she'd drunk all day was spites and some water. "Drink?" she asked confused "don't play coy with me sweetheart I know you've been drinking, you have all the classic signs of alcohol poisoning" said the nurse. "Alcohol poisoning?" said Xandria sounding really confused. The nurse rolled her eyes. "Here" said the nurse handing her a packet of pills. "Take these and sleep it off, and don't drink again," said the nurse sternly.

Xandria took the packet and walked back out of the examining room. Downed the two pills and went back out front. As she walked out the door she heard the nurse say to another nurse "can you believe the nerve of those rich brats they drink themselves sick and try to play it off like they haven't had a drop all night"

Xandria frowned and walked out to her friends. "You ok" said Tyler "yeah they gave me some sort of pill for it, whatever it was" said Xandria she stuffed the wrapper in the trash as she walked by. Reid following behind her picked up the wrapper and shoved it in his pocket. They got back into the car and Tyler drove them back to the dorms.

After they dropped the girls off at their dorm. Reid pulled the wrapper from his pocket and said. "Hey guys what do you make of this?" Pogue took it from his hand and looked at it closely. "I don't know what's it for?" said Pogue. Tyler who was still in the back took it and shook his head before handing it towards Caleb. Caleb parked the car and turned on the overhead light to read it more closely. "Well what is it?" asked Reid "it's a charcoal pill they give them to you to stop alcohol poisoning" said Caleb. 'Where did you get it Reid?" said Tyler. "Your girlfriend threw it away," he said "what, she wasn't drinking," said Tyler. "Hold on I'm going to call the girls," said Caleb. He dialed Sarah's number. "Hey, miss me so soon" she teased. "Sarah I've got to ask you something, did Xandria have anything to drink when she was out with you guys?' he asked. "No the only thing she drank was sprite or lemonade" said Sarah. Kate was looking at her questionably and mouthed what's going on? "Hold on Caleb I'm going to put you on speaker so Kate can hear." said Sarah "Fine I'll do the same here," he said back

"What's going on Caleb?" said Kate "Reid dug the package of pills the nurse gave Xandria out of the trash, they were for alcohol poisoning" he said levelly. "Well I don't know where she got alcohol because we only bought closed containers from stores when we were out" said Kate. "Yeah and she mostly drank sprite" said Sarah. "Come to think of it that's all I ever see her drink," said Kate. "Yeah us too, wonder what's up with that" said Pogue "come to think of it I never see her drink anything with caffeine in it period, even at breakfast" said Sarah. "Then where the hell could she have gotten it from?' said Tyler. "I don't know maybe she just has a weird metabolism, I used to have a cousin who got headaches from taking Tylenol" said Kate. "That could just be allergies," said Reid. "I don't know maybe she's just weird," said Pogue.

"Look if it will make you feel any better I can snoop around her room see if she's hiding a bottle or some thing" said Sarah "would you, if you get the chance" said Caleb. "All right out with it what's wrong?" said Sarah. "I'm just worried is all" said Caleb. "Your thinking she's another Chase aren't you?" said Sarah. Caleb winced wishing now he hadn't put it on speakerphone. "I'm not sure," said Caleb calmly. He was very aware of the glare he was receiving from Tyler. "I'll talk to you later, babe love you bye" said Caleb and hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

Enchantment ch 9

Caleb set down his phone. Tyler was still glaring at him "you think she's another Chase?" said Tyler accusingly. "I never said that," said Caleb. "You just did, we heard it" argued Tyler. "Tyler will you let me explain for a second" said Caleb. Tyler glared "hey man no ones saying she's another Chase" said Pogue from the back seat. "But your thinking it, why?" said Tyler "what has she done that's so Chase like, make friends with us" said Tyler angrily

"Baby boy we are not saying that, we just want to be careful is all" said Reid. Tyler laughed, "when have you ever been careful" said Tyler. Caleb and the others were surprised baby boy was actually standing up to them. "Look we just have to know if she can be trusted," said Caleb. "I see this is about seeing Reid use, or is it cause she wouldn't obey you Caleb" said Tyler angrily. Caleb gritted his teeth Tyler wasn't making this any easier. "Its not that" said Caleb. "Then what is it why don't you guys like her?" said Tyler

"Hey we never said we didn't like her, we just want you to be careful" said Pogue. "Careful of what, careful of finding some one who might actually like me for me" said Tyler. "Easy baby boy no ones trying to tell you to dump her or anything" said Reid. Caleb sighed, "all we are asking is that you think before you trust her" said Caleb. "I am thinking and stop calling me that, I never liked it and you know it," said Tyler.

Reid looked shocked for a second; baby boy developed a backbone somewhere. "Fine, Tyler we just want to be sure is all, you can understand that" said Caleb. "Sure about what?" said Tyler "about whether or not she can be trusted" said Pogue. "Fine I'll talk to her," said Tyler. "We will all talk to her," said Caleb.

"And if she can't be trusted?" said Tyler his jaw tense and glaring defiance at Caleb. Caleb sighed, "then we'll deal with it" he said, "deal with it how?" Tyler said. Caleb was getting angry now. "Any way we have to" said Caleb. "You will not hurt her," said Tyler. Unusually he met Caleb's gaze and didn't look away. "Tyler" said Caleb. Tyler held his gaze and repeated. "You will not hurt her"

Caleb was expecting Tyler to break eye contact first. The guys in the back seat even expected him to. Tyler was never this outspoken, what had gotten into the boy. Surprisingly Caleb was the one to break the eye contact. "Fine we won't hurt her," said Caleb. He pulled the keys from the ignition and handed them to Tyler. Tyler got out of the car. Reid and Pogue did the same. Last to get out was Caleb. Tyler walked away from them without saying a word. Caleb and the others watched him go for a few seconds.

"Ok that was weird," said Pogue breaking the tense silence. "Tell me about it" said Reid. He was watching Tyler walk away. "It could be a problem," said Caleb "don't worry bro it'll work itself out, so baby boy found his backbone" said Pogue patting Caleb on the back. Caleb frowned but didn't say anything. "Well night" said Reid heading for the dorm building. "Don't worry so much it'll be fine" said Pogue before heading towards the dorm himself. Caleb watched them go for a second. He was unsure how to deal with this new development. Then he headed for his own car. Got in and slammed the door in frustration. His anger finally taking over for a few seconds. He calmed down after a few minutes and thought about it. To be fair he had been thinking ill of the girl, and she hadn't really done anything to deserve it. Yes she stood up to him; to be honest it did bother him a little. She was a little weird but Tyler seemed to be ok with it. Maybe the whole Chase incident just made him paranoid.

He started the car and put it in reverse. He was still going to have that little talk with her though with or without Tyler there. He thought determined to resolve this one way or another. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Tyler, but if it came down to the girl or the covenant, the girl would lose.

Reid approached the door with caution. He heard some slamming and banging. He opened the door cautiously and peered around the corner. Tyler was pacing the floor and swearing. Reid closed the door behind him quietly. He had never seen baby boy so livid. When Tyler used to fling a trashcan into the wall. Reid decided to intercede. "Whoa there man, the neighbors will complain," said Reid. "I don't care," said Tyler sullenly.

"Come now you know how Caleb is by now, he's just being his over cautious paranoid self" said Reid. Tyler ran his hand through his hair. "Reid he compared her to Chase, Chase man!" he practically yelled. "First of all calm down cause you ain't gonna do yourself any good ranting about it" said Reid. Tyler stopped pacing and stood still for a few seconds. He was trying to control his rage and only half succeeding. "Look you know I won't let Caleb hurt her, she's a friend to me too you know" said Reid. "Thanks Reid" said Tyler now a lot calmer. He was glad Reid was on his side at least. "Besides I like her she's got balls standing up to Caleb when he's that upset, I say about damn time someone did" said Reid

"Yeah that was kind of funny if you think about it," said Tyler. "If you want I'll run interference for her and make sure Caleb behaves" said Reid. "Thanks, and I'll talk to her if you guys are really that worried" said Tyler. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. "Yeah might be a good idea to at least assuage Caleb's worries," said Reid.

Sunday morning.

Xandria spent the first half of the morning throwing up last night's dinner. She had gone over everything she had to eat that day and could find no reason for her body to react that way. She wondered if she should risk calling Connor about this or if she should let it go. She felt horrible about ruining yet another date with Tyler. She hoped he would forgive her. She must look awful in his eyes, she wanted to cry. But most of all she wanted her head to stop hurting and her stomach to stop flipping like an otter on sugar. Some one knocked on her door and she groaned burying her head under her pillow.

"Xandria are you all right?" came Sarah's voice through the door. Xandria's first reaction was to tell her to go away. Instead she found herself getting out of bed and answering the door."Yeah" she said bleary eyes as she opened it. "Oh shit girl you look awful," said Sarah walking in like she owned the place. "Gee thanks," she answered. "How much did you drink?" asked Sarah. "I didn't, at least I don't think I did" said Xandria. She sat on the bed and looked at Sarah. "So your telling me you don't remember drinking any alcohol?" said Sarah. "I know I didn't the only things I had were sprites and lemonades all day" said Xandria "except at dinner you had a coke," said Sarah.

Xandria looked confused for a moment, Sarah was right that was the only thing she had done different besides the seafood. At that revealing moment Xandria's stomach decided once more to make its discomfort known and she ran to the toilet. While she had her head hung over the toilet Sarah searched for hidden bottles or cans of alcohol. Only stopping when Xandria asked her a question. Sarah couldn't find anything in the room at all. Not even in Annie's stuff.

She was going through Annie's desk when Xandria appeared behind her "what are you doing?" she asked Sarah responded by yelping and jumping. "Ah I saw this picture and was curious what she had in her drawers", said Sarah. She was holding a picture of Reid. "Oh ok, do you want to see the really good stuff?" said Xandria. She suspected what the girl had been looking for wasn't pictures of the boys but she played it off. Xandria turned on Annie's laptop and entered the password when the screen for the password came up. "How did you know her password?" asked Sarah. "That's easy, it was Reid" Xandria said. The password screen vanished and a huge picture of Reid was her wallpaper. "Eh gawds, how much can she stand to look at him?" said Sarah

Xandria used the mouse to click open my pictures and a small window popped open. Small images filled the screen, including many nudes of Reid. "Oh my gawd!" said Sarah. "That is definitely more than I wanted to see," said Sarah. "You think that's bad you should read the poems," said Xandria. "Oh my gawd does Reid know?' said Sarah. "I don't think so, and I'm not telling him," said Xandria. Sarah was scrolling through the photos until she found one of the guys in their swimsuits. "Ooh I have to have a copy of that one," said Sarah. "Hold on I'm going to get my jump drive," said Sarah. Sarah went back to her room for a second. Xandria sat down on the bed. Sarah's' revelation was running through her mind. It had to have been the coke that made her sick.

Sarah came back a second later and downloaded all the picture files to her small hand held drive. Promising Xandria she would get copies. Xandria was reading one of the poems when Sarah came back. "Wow that's sad," said Sarah reading over her shoulder. "Do you think he's mad at me?" asked Xandria. "Who Tyler, I don't think I've ever seen him mad, why?" asked Sarah. Xandria sighed, "Because every time I try to get closer to him something bad happens" said Xandria. She was sounding very depressed so Sarah put her arm around her shoulders. "I sure he understands don't worry so much Tyler's a sweetheart I'm sure he doesn't hold this against you either." said Sarah. Sarah gave her shoulders a squeeze and patted down her hair. "Sarah do you know which room he is in?" Asked Xandria. "Yeah he and Reid are in 210" said Sarah. "Thanks, I'm going to go talk to him" said Xandria. "Ok then I guess I'll see you later" said Sarah. "Thanks Sarah" said Xandria and started for the door. Sarah followed her out and went back to her room. Xandria had no idea what she was going to say to him but she had to talk to him. She had to at least try and explain though how she was going to explain the alcohol poisoning when she didn't drink anything. She walked down the stairs and went to the left first. Not finding the correct numbers she went the opposite way. Then she found their door.

She hesitated before knocking, what if he didn't want to talk? Reid opened the door when she got up the courage to knock. "Ah come to see me at last?" he teased. "Nope sorry where's Tyler?" she asked, "ah he's taking a shower, and he'll be back in one minute. She could hear the sound of running water in the distance. "Thanks Reid" she said and headed for the sound. "You know you can wait here with me for him" said Reid.

Then he smirked when she went into the shower room. "Oh shit" said Reid. He hoped baby boy was alone in there or she would be in deep shit with the provost. Xandria walked into the shower room it was exactly like the girls even down to the tacky looking tile. Blessedly they were alone in here so she cast glamour at the door. Willing people who wanted to enter into returning later. Then she walked towards the only stall with water running. After admiring his out line through the stall door. She pulled the dress she had been wearing up over her head and dropped it on the floor. Then quietly stepped into the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Enchantment ch 10

Tyler heard the shower door and half turned. He was greeted with a sight he had only dreamed about till now. At first he thought he was dreaming, or that Reid was playing a joke on him. "Hi Tyler, I just wanted to talk to you" said Xandria "ah Xandria, you shouldn't be here" he said and immediately wanted to kick himself. "Why not don't you like what you see?' she said teasingly.

His mouth dropped open in shock when she took a step closer. "Of course, but if you get caught in here" he started to say in protest. She stepped forward. And put her hand on his arm. He nervously swallowed he had never been this close to a naked girl before. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he said nervously trying to distract his decidedly dirty thought. She slowly caressed his arm moving slowly up near his collarbone.

His lower anatomy was starting to react to her presence. "Are you mad at me Tyler" she said his name in such a wistful tone. That his heart wrenched in his chest. "No, no of course not, why do you think that?" he said. He grabbed her hands as they started to trail down his chest. "Because you never seem to want to be alone with me anymore" she said softly. He looked guilty for a second though he didn't know why. "Is it me? Do I scare you?" she asked softly.

"No no of course not and I want to spend time with you, really I do" he answered "then what?" she looked down for a second, and then back up at his face, she barely suppressed the grin on her face. Tyler flushed deep crimson "ah, I" he stammered. Hoping she wouldn't be offended. "Tyler how many girls have you dated?" she asked he groaned, he wanted to brag and say a whole lot but he couldn't lie to her. "Just one other and I was a lot younger and it only went as far as a kiss," he blurted out.

Then he closed his eyes and called himself an idiot. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see her lean forward. He opened them in surprise when he felt her lips close on his. She smiled at him and he looked like he wanted to faint. "It will be more than that I promise you" she whispered into his ear. "I'll let you finish your shower now see you later" she said grinning wickedly.

She stepped out of the shower and pulled her dress off the rack. Pulled it over her head and walked out. She released the glamour as she left and sauntered down the hallway a shit-eating grin on her face. Reid watched her head to the stairs and headed for the shower room himself. He was grinning a wicked smile himself.

Tyler was leaning against the tile wall. He was still in shock and his body felt like it was on fire. "Wow you can see it through the glass" said Reid. Tyler opened the door, "Reid!" he hissed. "Well do I even need to ask how it went?" said Reid. Tyler's answering blush and towel grab answered for him. "You knew she was coming in here and you didn't stop her" hissed Tyler. He climbed out of the shower wrapping the towel around his waist. It did nothing to hide his predicament. Tyler grabbed his shower supply bag and stuffed his shampoo and stuff in it. Reid was trying not to laugh at him "so you gonna take care of that?' he teased. Tyler blushed again and held the bag in front of him to hide his condition. Reid walked back towards the room. Trailed a few minutes later by a very embarrassed Tyler.

Tyler pushed his way past a grinning Reid and headed into the bathroom and closed the door. He came out a few minutes later problem solved and got dressed. Reid still had that smart ass grin on his face "what?" said Tyler when it finally began to unnerve him. "Well how did she look man?" said Reid. Tyler sank into a chair with a stupid dazed look on his face "like a playboy model" he said grinning. "You little shit, your kidding right?" said Reid

Now it was Tyler's turn to grin like an idiot. Tyler let his words hang as he returned the towel to the bathroom. "She stood outside the stall the whole time you didn't see shit" said Reid. No way had baby boy seen her naked no way. Tyler was grinning still when he exited the bathroom and pulled a shirt out of his drawer. "Come on your lying what did you really see?" said Reid.

Tyler ignored him and pulled a pair of clean socks from his drawer. And sat on the bed. Then he looked at Reid with the same cocky grin Reid usually wore and said "I saw enough to know she's natural" Then Tyler pulled on his socks one by one slid his shoes on and grabbed his keys. Reid stared at him utterly speechless for the first time in his life "no way" he said at last. Tyler opened the door and started to walk out but before he left he said "way" then closed the door.

Reid stared at the closed door in shock. Shook his head to clear it then headed for the door "hey where are you going?" he yelled to Tyler's' retreating figure "out with Xandria don't wait up" Tyler yelled back before heading down the stairs. Reid watched thoroughly shocked "no way" he said again and closed the door. "No bloody way" he said again.

So she wanted to spend time with him alone, Tyler thought. He walked down her hallway to her dorm room. She would get what she wanted as much as he could give her. He knocked on her door as he reached it. He was grinning ear to ear. She opened the door and smiled at him. She was still wearing the little dress and he noticed for the first time how see through it was. "Hold on a second let me change," she said She still motioned for him to enter.

He did hesitantly, she pulled something from the closet and pulled the dress she was currently wearing up over her head. Tyler stared at her in shock for the second time today, only now he had no shampoo dripping into his eyes. She was rummaging around in her dresser seemingly oblivious to the effect she was having on him. She pulled out some undergarments and put them on. Then pulled the other dress over her head. "Okay lets go," she said

He was staring at her in open-mouthed shock. She grinned when she approached him and put one hand on his chin. The closed his open mouth Tyler?" she said when he didn't blink. "You hoo" she said waving a hand in front of his eyes. He blinked like he was coming out of a daze. "What? Ooh sorry" he said embarrassed by his lapse of concentration. She grinned at him. "Shall we go, love" she said and kissed his cheek. He nodded and followed her out still slightly dazed but grinning ear to ear nonetheless. He walked out with her and they got in his car. She was starting to get used to his vehicle, the amount of iron in the frame no longer bothering her as much.

The front gates however still caused a shiver of dread. She instantly scooted closer to Tyler as they drove through them. He sensed her momentary brush of fear and put his arm around her. "So what would you like to do?' he asked. "I don't know what haven't we done?" she said, "Well we could catch a movie," he said. She started to ask what a movie was but instead "sure why not that sounds like fun" she hoped it was anyways. So Tyler drove towards the movie theater. Parked the car and they walked up to the front.

Gazing at both the posters and the show times. It took them a while to decide. Finally choosing a comedy, over the chick flick Sarah had been talking about all week. It had something to do about a museum and it sounded funny. They paid for the tickets and went inside. "No movie experience is complete without popcorn," said Tyler as he paid for a large bucket and two sprites.

They walked towards the pimple-faced kid who took their tickets and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. They walked into a semi dark room and her eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light. She led Tyler to seats near the back corner. A few rows from the speakers up on the walls. Tyler held the strange folding seat down for her and she sat down. He climbed into the chair next to her and set their drinks into the armrest cup holders. He leaned back stretching out and put an arm around her shoulders. The theater slowly filled up with people and Xandria tried the popcorn. Realized she liked it and had a few more cautious bites.

She was unwilling to risk another bad episode like the last nights disaster. She finally got him away from the group and she intended to keep him for a little while. The room was finally full enough and the lights went down farther. Plunging them into almost complete darkness. Tyler hugged her close when she jumped a little at the lights suddenly going off. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she had never been to a movie before. The ads for other movies came up on the screen and Xandria bit her lip in anticipation. This did look like fun, and a few of those looked interesting enough to see too. The movie came on and she settled back to watch it.

A few hours later it was over and Xandria was still laughing so hard her sides hurt. They talked about the film all the way to the car. Laughing an clinging to each other the whole way. It was almost dinner so Tyler opted for something quick and easy. He took her to a fast food restaurant and she suggested a picnic. He agreed not really wanting to sit inside on such a nice day. "Ok, but where?" he said. "I know a place," she said and he followed her directions.

Parking Off a dirt road she directed him to. He drove further in so his car wasn't visible from the road. Not entirely sure if he should be here. He didn't want some highway patrol officer spotting his vehicle and having it towed while he was out here having fun. "Are you sure this doesn't belong to anyone?' he asked before shutting off the car. "It'll be all right, if you're that worried use your talent to conceal it," she said calmly reaching for the door handle. The door locked on its own "how did you know?" he asked calmly. A small lump of fear was forming in his stomach. Please don't let her be another Chase please. "I didn't not for sure at least until now," she said softly. She saw the fear in his eyes. She scooted closer and he drew back a little.

Then set his hand on her arms when she moved close enough to kiss him. "Don't" he said "we need to talk" he said sounding really serious. "Ok" she said. She was suddenly worried if she had said the wrong thing. "I know you saw Reid use the other night" he said "yeah, I saw him use his talents to try and help me cheat, that's partly why I went to talk to him" she said "why?" he asked. "Because I didn't need his help so I blocked him" she said, "you blocked him? How?" he asked, "I warded the table" she said softly.

"So you can do much more than move objects," he said biting his bottom lip. "Yes" she answered hesitating. His tone was making her nervous and it was slightly scaring her. "Show Me," he said. She glanced at her surroundings. "I can't, not in here," she said softly. "Why not?' he asked. He sounded almost angry and hurt; she wasn't sure what one it was. Humans were so blasted hard to read sometimes. "I have limitations," she said. He was glaring at her "what limitations?" he asked she hesitated not quite sure if she should trust him with something like this. Essentially he could kill her with that knowledge.

He saw her hesitate and wondered why. "Why are you hesitating?" he asked "because, I don't know how much I can trust you?" she said. He looked mad for a second "and we don't know if we can trust you" he answered. "Do you want to trust me?" she asked. He sighed "that's irrelevant I'm dating you I have to trust you, the guys don't" he said. "Why not?" she asked. He frowned at her, part of him wondering how much to tell her. "They had a bad experience last year with a guy named Chase, it shook them pretty bad" he said. He didn't give her any details beyond that but she could guess who in the group had born the blunt of that bad experience. "Oh, I see" she whispered

"And I just came in and now I know your secret and your worried I'm a repeat performance?" she said softly. He nodded yes when she glanced at him. She sighed realising where the tension between his friends and her was really stemming from. She looked at her lap trying to come to a decision. It was by no means a light thing he was asking her for. Essentially her people would see her as a traitor for telling it. However they probably already did for disobeying the high kings commands and fleeing here. She swallowed the lump of fear that was rising. "I can't use my talents around certain metals," she said at last. He was biting his bottom lip "which ones?" he asked "anything with iron in it" she answered at last. "Why not?' he asked

She swallowed, in for a penny in for a pound she reasoned. "It warps it, sometimes dangerously so," she answered. "Oh, I see" he said looking at his hummer. "Why did you hesitate telling me that?' he asked. "For the same reasons your friends fear my knowledge of their abilities, it can cost them their lives" she said levelly. He looked at her funny for a moment. "I promised Reid I wouldn't tell, but I need the same promise from you," she said. He pursed his lips for a second momentarily looking way older than his years. "You have my word so long as I have yours," he said at last meeting her gaze as he said it. "Then yes you have my word, I'll guard your secret as long as you guard mine," she said. He nodded seemingly satisfied.

"So are we going to eat or what?" she asked. He smiled at her and unlocked the doors.


	11. Chapter 11

Enchantment ch 11

Author's note ; might want to get some ice water and a fan

She got out of the car and waited for him at the entrance to the trail. He was beside her an instant later two bags of food in his hands. She took the holder with their drinks and started towards the trail "where are we going?" asked Tyler nervously. She turned back to him for a second and flashed him a smile. "You'll see," she said mysteriously. The trail was nothing more than a deer trail. In some places over grown and almost impossible to pass. Xandria seemed to do it with ease and she led him along with her. He was started to wonder if they were lost when she suddenly stopped in front of him.

All he heard was the sound of rushing water ahead of him. The underbrush and trees obscured his view completely. Then he stepped up next to her and stared in open-mouthed awe. Before them was a series of small waterfalls falling into a crystal clear pool. Several flattened rocks surrounded the pool and a small grass area with some wild flowers growing next to it. It looked like a scene from one of those travel brochures, ones that advertised tropical paradises. Only it wasn't on some far away island, it had been here all along and he never knew it.

She was watching him silently waiting for his reaction. He finally found his voice and said "wow!" She smiled at him and led him towards one of the rocks. It was situated nearest the glade and the waterfall.

She climbed gracefully over the rocks, some of which Tyler almost slipped off of. She steadied his balance though and sat down on the rock. He followed her lead. Stretching his legs out on the slightly warm surface. He set the bag down and stared at his surroundings. Sunlight filtered through the tress and made the pool look like it was topped with diamonds. "This is beautiful how did you find it?" he asked. She shrugged 'I do a lot of walking" she said. She slipped off her sandals and set them on the rock next to her. She started digging in the bag and pulling stuff out. "What was it you ordered?" she asked looking at the small boxes that smelled like food. They didn't look all that appetizing

"Oh the double Decker" said Tyler taking the slightly taller box and opening it. Xandria looked relieved for a second she thought the food was the box. Something that didn't look too appetizing. Sure she was all for new things but even curiosity had its limits. She opened the other box that was left in the bag, just as he had done. Finding t contained a similar type sandwich. She took a bite and made a face. "Want some ketchup they never put enough on," he said holding out a red and white package.

She took it and flipped it over in her hands. She wasn't sure that it looked appetizing either but Tyler had recommended it. So she lifted up the bun and set the white package atop the so-called meat patty. Then she went to take a bite. Tyler happened to glance at her when she was raising the sandwich to her mouth. "Xandria stop!" he said. He sounded alarmed so she froze glancing in his direction. The sandwich was still raised in her hands. He lifted the bun edge and pulled out the ketchup packet. "Your supposed to take it out of the package silly" he scolded her with a laugh. "Oh!" she said. He tore the top off the package. Motioned for her to hold it out to him and take the top off. She did so with a sheepish grin at her foolishness. She closed the top of the sandwich and took a bite. Tyler was still grinning at her and she actually blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks" she said softly. "Any time " he said. Some time later they were done eating, all except a few French fries they were sharing.

Both of then were laying on their backs on the rock.

Tyler kept stealing glances at her like he wanted to say something but was afraid to ask. She smiled and sat up slightly leaning on one elbow. She rested her hand on his chest and he glanced at her. He swallowed nervously when she suddenly leaned forward. Her lips were inches from his and he licked his lips nervously.

Then she touched her lips to his. His eyes went wide; it was like touching your tongue to a battery. Only one with enough power to light up every nerve in his body. She was pulling back after one chaste kiss this time. Instead he felt her tongue gently caress his lips with the tip. It tingled where she touched and if felt so damn good.

He found himself reacting instinctively to her presence. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer. His mouth now responding to what she had started. As they kissed tongues locked in fierce battle inside his mouth. His hands took on a life of their own. Slowly sliding up her sides and under her shirt. As the kiss deepened he sat up some pulling her closer. His hands were traveling all over her body. Finding soft patches of skin through occasional hindrances caused by the garments she wore.

He moaned into her mouth as one of her hands touched sensitive flesh. He wanted the clothing out of the way and was unwilling to wait until she removed it. So he used, just a little. The garment parted around her and piled at her feet and knees. She was straddling him now sitting on his lap and he was feeling a familiar need begin to pull tight the underwear he was wearing.

Suddenly unable to hold their breath any longer they broke the kiss and gasped for breath. Their hearts hammering in their chests. Trying to calm their frantic pulse and ragged breathing. She was still sitting on his lap only now her dress was completely unbuttoned all the way. One of her breast was sticking out of her bra and he could feel her wetness between her legs. "Xandria!" he gasped out. But was breathing so hard he couldn't finish what he was going to say. He felt as exhausted as if he had just run laps around the pool against Caleb. "Yes Tyler" she said in an equally breathless tone. "We can't," he whispered.

"Why not" she said back she was caressing the hair out of his face. "Because we barely know each other, I mean" he stammered. She leaned forward. Her breast was now very close to his mouth and he wanted more than anything to put his lips around it. He groaned and shifted uncomfortably. "We want each other what else is there to know?" she asked. She somehow managed to sound both innocent and alluring all at the same time. His resolve was slipping he moaned out loud when she shifted her hips forward. "Then what would you rather do?' she whispered into his ear. Leaning down to do so and placing her full weight on his chest. He felt the soft fabric of her bra and the so softness of her breast against his chest. He closed his eyes trying to find his control. She just stayed put lying on his chest. He would rather throw her down on this rock and bang her right there his rebellious mind screamed at him. His hand was still resting on her hips right above her panties. "Don't you want me Tyler?' she asked. He put his arms around her. "Of course I want you, no man in his right mind would say no to you," he said. "Then why are you? Are you not in your right mind?" she asked. He groaned and begged unseen spirits for mercy.

"Of course but I just want to you know, take it slower" he said. Then mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. "How much is slower?" she said sounding confused. She sat up a little so she could meet his eyes. He met them and got lost in their swirling depths. "Ah I" he stammered when he realized he was staring. "You do not have to be embarrassed Tyler, we'll go at whatever speed you want" she said He smiled up at her "your so beautiful you know" he said softly

"Thank you, Tyler" she whispered back her eyes never leaving his. "Thank you" he said. She smiled her little half devil smirk at him. "Not a problem the destination is the same love no matter how slow the journey," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I ah don't know what came over me," he said again. She shushed him that time and kissed him again. She grinned wickedly "I do and I wish it would come back" she said with a mock pout.

"You, you do?" he said sounding surprised. "Yes my delicious little baby boy, is that so surprising?" she said teasing him she trailed a set of kisses down his jaw line. He smiled and barely suppressed a giggle when she hit a ticklish spot.

'Ooh ticklish are we" she said with a look of pure mischief in her eyes. "Don't you dare" he threatened half-heartedly. She grinned back at him "oh I dare" she said and attacked his sides. He yelped and rolled with laughter. Squirming underneath her to get away from those merciless fingers. "All right that does it, this means war" he said back and flipped her off of him. She landed with a thud next to him and now he was sitting on top of her. His hands making her roll with laughter and beg for mercy.

She was squirming deliciously beneath him and he couldn't help but stare at the sight beneath him. Her dress was still undone and her bra was half off. She was laughing and her skin was flushed. He watched her in fascination no longer tickling her. Instead her beauty mesmerized him. He never felt anything like this and he found himself reaching out to caress the bare skin beneath him. Almost as if it wasn't him doing it he found himself running his hands all over her.

Sliding his fingers over the soft flesh as if he were blind and trying to find something. He unhooked the bra and let it fall off. She didn't stop him as he did it, so he took it as permission to continue. He continued to explore her with his hands, occasionally removing bits of clothing that hindered his progress. Till she was completely bare beneath him. She laid there looking up at him as he just stared at her. "Oh my gawd your so beautiful" he said. She didn't answer not wanting to break the trance he seemed to be in. for once he wasn't acting the least bit shy and she didn't want to change that. His hands started back up her body starting at her ankles and sliding slowly upwards.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. He slid his fingers over her thighs and up to the junction between her thighs, edging her legs apart some before he kept going upward. She suppressed a moan. He was turning her on so bad she ached. He continued his upward exploration sliding his hands up her stomach across her ribs and cupped both breasts in his hands.

Then he continued to her neck and face before going downward and cupping her breasts again. This time however he bent down and closed his mouth over one nipple. She gasped and arched her back in response. He sucked on it and played with it with his tongue. She moaned and tried to touch him. She found her arms pined to her sides. Tyler smirked up at her and she suddenly knew why. He was getting her so hot and she couldn't even squirm.

He chuckled at her attempts and said softly "relax, you gave me the control remember" he grinned at her before switching nipples. She moaned when he began the same treatment on that one. She was getting so wet down there she though the rock below them must surely be quite wet by now. Then she felt his other hand slide down her abdomen and between her legs. She let out a half gasp when she realized just what he was doing with his finger.

She heard him chuckle and thought to herself inexperienced her ass. He let go of her nipple and went lower way lower. She wanted to squeal when she felt his tongue down there. He was driving her mad with the inability to respond to him, and he knew it. All she could do was lie there and enjoy the waves crash threw her nerves.

Just when she thought she was about to reach the point of release he stopped. She blinked in surprise and gazed up at him in confusion. She was panting heavily and practically begging him with her eyes.

He smiled at her a smile that was part mischief and part seduction. And began undoing his pants. He slid them down along with his under shorts and leaned forward "last chance to say no" he whispered. She whimpered like that word was even in her vocabulary at this point "please Tyler please yes" she hissed back meeting his eyes. She put as much of her need into her eyes as she could. He smiled that wicked smile again and slid slowly forward.

Entering her torturously slow, at that moment the sky decided to pour down rain on them. He didn't even pause, the water pouring down on them not phasing him one bit as he continued until they were both spent and laying there in the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Enchantment ch 12

They were lying there on the rocks trying to catch their breaths. Then suddenly Tyler said, "We should go now we are getting soaked" he stood up to pull up his drawers. The clothes were already beginning to cling to him. Xandria used a small amount of magic to close the buttons on her dress and stood slowly up. "Not yet, you owe me something" she said with a smirk and held out her hand to him. "What's that?" he asked thoroughly confused. She smiled at him. "A dance" she said.

"A dance but it's raining," he said. "So that didn't stop you before" she teased gently. "You really want to dance in the rain?" he asked. He giggled somewhat after saying it. He still took her hand though and she led him to the meadow. "There's no music' he said in protest. This was a little weird for him. "Nature makes it's own music" she whispered pulling closer into his arms.

While the rain poured down on them they danced close together, swaying to an inner melody. Their clothes were soaked now and clinging to them. Xandria's dress, which was white, was now quite see through. After a few minutes they stopped and Tyler's phone rang. He wiped the wet hair from his eyes and flipped it open. It was Pogue on the other end. "Yeah?" said Tyler. Xandria went back to the rock and slid her sandals on. Tyler moved back under the slight shelter of a tree.

Xandria had just slipped her sandal on and was closing the latch on it when she felt it. Gathering energy someone was using power a lot of it and nearby. She glanced around and saw Tyler talking into his phone. He saw her looking at him and smiled. "I'm busy," he told Pogue. "Well get unbusy because Caleb called a meeting" said Pogue. Tyler gritted his teeth, he could guess what that meeting was about. "Well tell him to reschedule it" said Tyler and hung up the phone. He started walking towards Xandria. Then all of a sudden he was flying towards her.

Xandria turned towards Tyler she was still trying to figure out the source of all that power when she noticed a blue glow in the clouds above him. She reacted instinctively lashing out with her magic to pull Tyler out of the way. As second later the tree he had been standing under exploded. It had been struck by lightning. "Tyler!' she screamed and ran towards him. He was shaking his head and starting to rise. He moaned "what happened?' he said looking up at her. She looked terrified, he was confused. "You we're almost stuck by lightning" she said. "Yeah now might be the time to go," said Tyler shakily climbing to his feet. Xandria was looking around the energy was still being pulled so she was willing to bet the strike had been no accident. "Yeah good idea" she said.

Just after she said that the sky turned blue overheard. "Tyler! RUN!" she yelled grabbing his wrist and taking off towards where the trail was back to the car. They just cleared the rocks when a bolt touched down where they had been standing. Tyler ran with her dodging around trees and over bushes the same way they had come in. only now they were doing it at a dead run and the lightning seemed to be following them.

"Xandria wait I can't run anymore" he said trying to get her to stop. 'Please we have to get out of here" she said. He could see fear in her eyes. "It's only a little farther please you can do it" she said. She was terrified they were under attack and someone wanted Tyler Dead. That much was obvious but whom? He sucked in a few more breaths and they ran some more.

Xandria had never been more relieved to see Tyler's truck. Tyler spotted it and started towards it. It was unussy quiet here. Unnervingly so. Then Xandria realized the reason the strikes stopped behind them was because whoever it was, was waiting for them. "Tyler!" she screamed and ran forward. Throwing her arms around his waist and a shield ward around them both as the sky above their heads went cobalt blue.

One minute Tyler was walking towards his truck the next Xandria was tackling him. He looked confused for a second then the first bolt hit arcing off of some unseen barrier and heading for the ground. Xandria concentrated on just keeping the barrier up if she slipped they were dead. Lighting danced around the bubble she had created dancing under them and all around them.

He swallowed there was no way those lightning strikes had been random. Someone was using against them. "Xandria can you move this bubble?" he asked. "Yes " she said not opening her eyes or breaking her concentration.

"I'll need help though once we get closer to the car," she said. "Ok you have it" he said and began to use feeding his own energy into the barrier and they began slowly walking towards the car. The lightning following them as they moved. They stopped a few feet from the car and Tyler hit the auto unlock button on his key chain. "Ready on three" he said

"No you climb in first" she answered. Her answer confirmed in his mind what he had been thinking earlier. He wanted to ask why but decided against it. He reluctantly conceded to her wishes and began the count.

On three he grabbed the door handle and pulled the door pen quickly. He had climbed in the back seat. So he quickly scoots over. "Get in now!" he yelled. He saw the barrier falter as she reached for the hand grab inside the truck. He threw in more of his energy to compensate and grabbed her wrist pulling her inside just as her barrier completely collapsed. The lightning striking right where she had been.

"Are you all right?" he asked a shaking Xandria. "Yeah, yeah I think so she said into his chest as he held her close. "Come on we need to get out of here" he said and climbed over the seat, into the driver seat. For once not worried about his upholstery. She shakily climbed over the seat behind him and put on her seat belt. He started the car and turned it around. He drove quickly down the road trying to put distance between where they were and whoever was doing this. He still wanted answers but they would have to wait. Xandria had her eyes closed she was trying to mind see through all of the interference from Tyler's car. Then she felt it, another surge of energy. "Tyler Swerve!" she screamed and he did. Just as a huge tree branch fell onto the road. He kept going listening for her warnings and reacting when she told him to. They flew out onto the main road and Tyler floored it towards town.

Finally slowing down when they got closer to town, last thing he wanted was a ticket. Xandria looked scared as hell beside him and she was shaking. He glanced at her in all the excitement he forgot they were soaking wet. He turned on the heater "you ok?" he asked sounding concerned. She nodded and bit her lip. "Do you want to explain to me what just happened?" he asked. She swallowed hear it comes. She hesitated not really sure how to answer that. "We were under attack," she said at last. "By who?" he asked, "I don't know it could have been several people" she answered. He frowned that wasn't good, she may not be another Chase but she had enemies who were apparently a lot like him. Tyler found himself pulling up in front of his house; he didn't feel like returning to the dorms just yet.

He was defiantly in no mood to deal with Reid's stupid questions. He stopped the car and shut off the engine. Xandria was looking out the window at the huge house. It looked like something out of gone with the wind. "Where are we?" said Xandria. "This is my home, or at least it is during the summer" he said and climbed out of the car. Xandria quickly followed running up the steps behind him. He unlocked the front door and walked in, flipping on a light as he did so. "Don't step on the Persian rug my mom will have a cow" he said pointing to the rug gracing the center of the floor. Xandria stepped around it. "Your mother is here?" she asked. "No she's on vacation again" he said "and your dad?" she asked Tyler looked sad for a moment "he died a few years back, moms been avoiding this place ever since" he said. He turned to look at her and noticed she was shivering.

"Come on lets get dried off and warmed up" he said Motioning towards the stairs. He began to climb them. She followed looking at her surroundings more closely. He stopped in the hall next to a bathroom and pulled several towels out of a closet next to it. He handed her some and she wrapped herself in them. Pulling them tightly around her. "Come on lets find us something dry to wear," he said. Then walked down the hall again. He went into a room and Xandria followed. It was a huge bedroom it had posters all over the walls. Xandria reasoned that it must have been his room.

He had his back to her and was rummaging through his dresser drawers. He pulled out some sweat pants and a black wife beater and tossed them to Xandria "well their not much but they should fit and their dry" he said then he pulled out another set for himself.

Then he began to peel off wet layers dropping them on the floor as he did so. He paused when he reached for the waistband of his boxers.

Turned to look at her, not sure why he suddenly felt so shy again. Then he saw her drop the wet dress on the floor and slide her bare legs into his sweat pants. She dropped her soaked bra on the ground and pulled the wife beater over her bare chest. He swallowed She could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eye "you've seen it already remember" she teased. He turned bright red in response and pulled on the fresh pair of boxers he was holding. Then slid on the sweat pants and a white wife beater. "I know and I'll never forget, not in a million years" he said back she smiled at him that was so sweet. "So do I compare to the others?' she teased "what others you were my first" he blurted. "First? Really cause you sure seemed like you know what your doing" she teased and sat on his bed. He looked embarrassed for a second, "I read a lot' he explained

"Read a lot, you can learn that from books?" she said a grin on her face. "Yeah if you read the right ones" he answered he was still blushing. She giggled having fun teasing him just a little bit "and which ones are the right ones?' she asked grinning wickedly. "The Kama sutra, Joy of sex, The sexual guide to a woman's anatomy" he said letting the last out and turning so much redder.

She laughed "interesting very interesting," she said. He sat down next to her. "Ah Xandria I want you to know I will still respect you in the morning, I don't kiss and tell' he said nervously. "I know, I trust you Tyler' she whispered into his ear. He was leaning forward now his lips coming closer to hers by the second. They met and he pulled her close again. His hands roaming her body and alternately pushing her wet hair out of the way. He slid his hands up under her shirt and lifted it back off. Pushing her back against his pillow as he did so. He was so into kissing her that they didn't hear the door downstairs.

When Pogue hung up the phone he looked at the guys and said, "he blew me off" "say what?" said Reid. "Baby boy, blew you off?" said Reid. Caleb looked pissed. "Yeah he said to reschedule," said Pogue. Pogue was slightly in shock. "He's with her, and he's using," said Caleb. "So where do you think they are?" asked Pogue. "Well I doubt he's taking her to the dorms tonight so the next guess would be his house" said Reid. "Great lets go, lets just consider this a change in venue' said Caleb. He climbed into his car. Reid got in next to him. Pogue got on his motorcycle and they all headed for Tyler's house.

When they pulled up it was raining badly but Tyler's hummer was there. "They probably got caught in the rain," said Pogue. They headed for the porch and waited while Reid dug through his keys, Tyler's mom gave him a key last summer since he was over there more than his own home. Reid found the key and unlocked the door. "Don't step on the stupid rug, his mom will flip" said Reid.

The group walked around it taking notice of the water puddles leading to the foot of the stairs. Caleb started for them Pogue grabbed his arm "maybe I should go get him" said Pogue "Caleb we want this to be friendly remember, lets not ambush her ok" said Pogue They didn't notice Reid was already half up the stairs. Until Pogue glanced in his direction, didn't see him and looked up the stairs. "Reid!" he hissed and followed him up the stairs. Caleb could see no reason to stay down here so he followed.

Reid headed down the hallway closing the towel cupboard as he passed and walked strait into Tyler's room. He froze in shock. Baby boy was involved in a very hot make out session and actually seemed to be getting somewhere. He very un Reid like stood and stared until Pogue came up behind him and Said "wow now I'm not so mad about being blown off."

Caleb chose that moment to step into the doorway. Tyler yelped when he heard Pogues voice. Grabbed his pillow and cover Xandria's chest before turning to glare at the boys "what are you doing here?' he asked sounding very annoyed. "Well we can see what you're doing," said Pogue. "I called a meeting where were you all night, I left three voice mails?" said Caleb. "Ah bro can we discus this later?" said Tyler. "Sure see you downstairs in a few minutes, oh and bring the girl" said Caleb before turning to go. Pogue shook his head at him grinning the whole time before he followed Caleb downstairs. Leaving only Reid in the doorway. Reid was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Well well baby boy way to go" said Reid. "Reid would you mind?" hissed Tyler."Oh no not at all" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Enchantment ch 13

Reid! Get out" yelled Tyler. Reid laughed at him but stayed put. He wanted to see if baby boy was telling the truth. Tyler turned to scowl at him "come on man we need to get dressed," said Tyler. "So go ahead what's stopping you?" said Reid with one of his little grins. Tyler slid his leg out of bed and pulled the coverlet up over Xandria. He advanced on Reid "out!" said Tyler pointing towards the stairs. "Oh come on baby boy I just want a peak please," said Reid. Tyler growled at him and shoved him out the door. Slamming the door in Reid's face. Not before Reid saw her climb out of bed and bend down to retrieve her top. Reid sighed a wistful sigh and Tyler turned to see where his friend had been looking. "Xandria! Your supposed to wait until I close the door" said Tyler

She shrugged like she didn't care that one of his best friends had just caught a glimpse of stuff he shouldn't have. "You know your friends have really lousy timing," said Xandria before pulling a pouting Tyler's face towards her and kissing him once again. "Yes but you still should have waited until I closed the door" he said, "why it's not like he's never seen what I have" said Xandria "yes well I would prefer he didn't see yours" said Tyler.

He sounded so serious again. She smiled at him "easy baby no need to be jealous, I'm yours remember?" she said putting her arms around his neck. He looked down for a second almost guilty he had snapped a little. "I just don't want to loose you," he said. "You won't, trust me lover I'm staying right here for as long as you want me here" she said softly.

The tension in his eyes seemed to vanish from them and he relaxed his muscles under her touch. "Let me do most of the talking," said Tyler. She sensed fear in him and something else. She raised her head off his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. "Ok, if you insist" she said. She wanted to banish that fear from his heart lest she give in to her own because of it.

"You know if you two don't hurry up Caleb will come looking," said Reid. They both looked towards the door to find it open once more. "Reid how long have you been standing there?" asked Tyler. "Long enough to be grossed out, come on let's go," he said waving for them to follow him. Tyler groaned and followed Reid out of the room. They walked in silence. Tyler because he was worried. Reid because he noticed just how much Tyler had changed in the past few days. And Xandria who was watching the two friends.

Reid paused at the top of the stairs and turned towards them "Baby doll why don't you go on ahead, I need to have a word with my brother here" said Reid. She looked at Reid curiously, and wondered what was going on? Tyler stopped and glared at Reid, trying to understand just what he was up to. "Its ok Xandria go on ahead I'll catch up," said Tyler. Xandria nodded though she felt nervous facing his friends without him. After she disappeared from view and Reid hoped earshot.

Before he turned toward Tyler and said, "Just what the heck were you doing?" said Reid. Tyler raised one eyebrow and said back "spending time with my girlfriend" answered Tyler. "No I meant using like that what happened?" said Reid. Tyler bit his bottom lip in a classic Tyler nervous gesture.

"We were attacked," said Tyler "attacked by who, how?" said Reid

"She doesn't know who and it was lightning," said Tyler. Reid ran his hands through his hair, which was a Reid nervous gesture. A rarity but he did it once in a while. "Caleb's beyond pissed at you both you know that?" said Reid. "I know but I really was busy," said Tyler "busy doing what?" asked Reid. Tyler blushed but smiled like he was holding a secret from his friend. "You didn't?" said Reid. Tyler just smirked and walked down the stairs.

"No way" said Reid as he watched Tyler go downstairs. Then Reid decided to follow him, they we're going to need someone on their side. Might as well be him he reasoned following behind his friend.

Xandria came down the stairs alone and the other two convent members were waiting for her. "Where's Tyler?" Caleb asked. "he's talking to Reid" she answered. He nodded suddenly very silent; Pogue stood by his side and seemed to be staring at her. The silent scrutiny was beginning to make her nervous. "Xandria, we need to ask you some questions," said Caleb. She was relieved he had finally stopped staring at her. "Yeah sure, go right ahead" she said.

She wanted to feel comfortable with Tyler's friends or else it could cause a rift in their relationship. "We're you using tonight?" asked Pogue bluntly coming to the point. "Yes we were" said Tyler entering the room. "Tyler I was asking Xandria," said Pogue. Though his tone was gentle Xandria had no doubt it was some sort of reprimand. She watched her boyfriend for a second. Then shrugged off the apprehension, if they were going to dislike her it would not be cause she was a liar. "Yes we did, but it was self defense" she answered.

Tyler looked like he wanted to faint. "Self defense against what?" asked Caleb. He sounded so suspicious. She felt sorry for Caleb's loss of innocence; he would never trust easy again she mused sadly. As if he heard her thoughts he looked at her funny for a second. Reid came down the stairs at that exact moment and looked at Caleb and Xandria staring at each other. Then he waved his hands in front of their eyes.

"You hoo staring contest is so grade school," said Reid Caleb glared at him. "Against someone using lightning against us" said Tyler. He stepped unconsciously closer to Xandria. "Hey people are we going to have this thing right here because I know for a fact there's some really comfy sofas in the other room," said Reid He was trying to diffuse the situation before Caleb said something he would later regret. "Who would have cause to do that Xandria?" asked Caleb.

Clearly blaming her for the incident. She sighed and sank to the steps sitting down on them. Tyler sat down next to her, showing his support through body language. And Reid sat down on her opposite side. "Several people, but I'm not sure who actually did," she answered calmly. Tyler frowned but he had already heard that so he no longer felt nervous about it.

Caleb's jaw tensed and she watched the veins in his neck pop out some. "But that's not really what's bothering you now is it Caleb?" she stately calmly. Pogue took a step to the side and watched Caleb. Caleb's jaw twitched and he glared at the girl with suppressed rage. She calmly stared back. Then he relaxed she was right no the using isn't what was bothering him. Pogue answered for him. "No it's not," he said. "How is it your able to use and not be part of the covenant?" asked Pogue.

She laughed at him; straight out threw her head back and laughed. They all looked at her in concern. "Did you honestly think you were the only ones who could use magic?" she said softly. Caleb looked decidedly more worried than he did before. His silence was again unnerving her. "Caleb what do I have to do for you to trust me?" she asked softly. She had crossed the room without them even seeing her do it. Caleb jumped when she touched his cheek. She was standing on her tiptoes to reach him and staring him in the eyes. When he didn't answer she responded to the swirl of emotions coming off of him in waves. "I'm not him stop treating me as though I were his kin or something" she said irritation flashing in her eyes.

"Xandria we know your not him" said Pogue. Speaking for his dumbfounded leader. "Then why do you insist on treating me with the same amount of distrust?" she said back angrily. "Xandria we" started Caleb. Tyler stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulder. "No Caleb listen" said Tyler. "I know you guys are worried about me, I understand that and I appreciate you not wanting to see me hurt," said Tyler. "But you are hurting me, every time you attack her" Tyler said. "Tyler" said Pogue.

"What Pogue?" said Tyler. Before Pogue could answer Reid cut in. "what if Kate could use would you treat her the same way?" said Reid "or if Sarah could?" said Tyler. Pogue looked at his feet and ran a hand through his own hair. Amazing how they all have the same nervous habit mused Xandria I wonder if they ever noticed? "That's different," said Caleb. "How? How is it different because it's you two who are dating them" said Reid

"Reid" said Xandria Reid had expected one of the others to yell at him, not Xandria's soft voice. "What!" he said glaring at her. He was defending her isn't that what she wanted. "Stop" she said "please" she said sounding slightly weary. Miracously Reid listened to her. Which surprised the heck out of them all. Caleb gave her a look that could have been respect or close to it. Xandria put her head in her hands, looking very weary for a second.

"Your brothers Reid please don't fight" she said softly. He uncrossed his arms and looked somewhat guilty for a second before the normal Reid attitude settled back in.

She looked up at Caleb who was watching her intently. "So what do I have to do to fix this?" she said meeting his gaze. Pogue watched them both trying to gauge what Caleb's reaction would be.

Caleb sighed not sure how to answer her. She had a way about her that made him want. to be nice. "You can start by being honest with us," said Caleb. "And answer our questions" said Pogue. Tyler took her hand in his and gave hers a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a worried look. She was deathly afraid that if he knew the truth he would run screaming from her arms. Something that normally wouldn't affect her but Tyler was rapidly becoming more to her than a lover. "What is it sweetheart?" Tyler asked softly. It was almost as though he sensed her fears.

He pulled her closer and brushed some of the hair out of his eyes. "Its ok tell me, what are you afraid of?" he whispered. A single tear escaped out of one eye. She looked up at him meeting his gaze and said "losing you, I don't want to scare you away" she said softly.

"You won't I'm not like that, don't you trust me?" he said softly. She nodded and wiped at her tears. She took a deep breath, looked at the boys in front of her. Each of them was watching her intently. "Tyler hun can you darken the windows?" She asked softly. Tyler nodded then his eyes went black for a second. All the windows darkened to almost black, like they had been instantly tinted.

"Well here goes nothing, sorry Connor," she whispered more to herself then them. Then she reached up and removed the pendant Connor had given her. Set it on the stairs beside her and closed her eyes.

The boys watched in wonder as her image rippled like water. Then just like water the image of Xandria melted before their eyes. Before them sat the most breathe taking creature they had ever seen. She seemed to be glowing from within her skin was white so white, but also luminous like moon stone. Her hair seemed to flow around her with a life of its own. The most stunning were her eyes for sure, they were a bright emerald green. Seemingly lit from behind as if the magic inside shown through her eyes. But they weren't human eyes they were slit pupiled just like a cats.

They were still staring at her in surprise so she smiled at them. Her canine teeth were more pointed than a humans and the smile gave her a decidedly feral look. Tyler was the first to approach her more closely. He sat on the stair directly below her and reached out to touch. His eyes wide in amazement not even a bit afraid to her relief.


	14. Chapter 14

Enchantments ch 14

"What are you?" Tyler whispered. His hand reaching out to tentatively touch her hair. The piece he touched wrapped itself around his finger and petted him back. "I'm a fae," Xandria stated softly. "As in like a fairy?" asked Caleb. The other two were still staring open mouthed. "Yes that's another term for us" she stated. "Wow baby boy bagged himself a real life fairy princess," said Reid. "I thought fairies were small and have wings," said Pogue. Finally coming out of his shock to come closer.

"Sprites are smaller and I never said I didn't have wings," she said with a grin. "Cool can we see them?" said Tyler. He was stroking her shoulder in somewhat of a trance. "Wow the first girl I sleep with is a fairy," he said with a laugh. Reid was still staring at her, but he had a look on his face that plainly meant he wanted to ask her something. She smiled at him and Reid grinned goofily back.

Then he asked his question in the most serious voice they had ever heard him use "what court?" asked Reid. Pogue looked at him funny "what do you mean what court?" said Pogue. Reid sighed, "the fae are divided into two courts as they call them, the unseelie, or the bad and the seelie, the good" explained Reid.

Caleb looked at Reid like he was surprised he had even read a book. Reid shrugged "what so I picked up a book on fairy tales?" said Reid. "Well?" said Caleb "seelie" she answered. "How do we know your telling the truth?" said Pogue. "Because if I was otherwise there would a serous rash of spontaneous human combustion all over the school," she said

"You'd kill people?" said Tyler. "Only if they tried to harm anyone I care about" she said "so you would only defend someone," said Caleb. "Why would they incinerate people?" said Pogue. "Usually if something irritates them, they have very little self control," said Xandria.

"So its safe to assume she's telling the truth or we'd be sweeping up Reid by now" said Pogue. Reid flipped him off. "You defended Tyler earlier didn't you?" asked Caleb "yes, I didn't want to lose him" she said softly. Tyler blushed crimson; Reid elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a conspirator wink. Tyler pushed him off the stairs.

"Which brings me to my next question, why are you here?" asked Caleb. She took a deep steadying breath and Tyler unconsciously took a hold of her hand. "I'm hiding," she said meeting his gaze. Her bravery from earlier fading fast. "Why?" asked Reid. She looked at her lap for a second. "My father wanted me to marry some one I hate," she said softly. "If you hate him why would he force you to marry this guy?" said Pogue.

"Because the king asked him to, it would end a war between the courts" she said "so he's unseelie court I take it?" said Reid. "Yes" she said with a nod. Caleb ran his hand through his hair. She had just put them all in a very awkward and dangerous position. "Will he come after you?" asked Caleb. "I don't know, he would have to find me first, which is why I haven't used all that much lately," she said holding her hands in front of her face. "You have no idea how hard it is to not use it for everything" she said The rest of the group looked at Reid. Reid tried to look innocent, lost cause there."What?"He said throwing up his hands. They shook their heads and looked back at her. Reid frowned at them, and crossed his arms over his chest, snorting as he did so.

Tyler put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "And if he does find you?" asked Pogue. "He'll drag me back and try to force me to comply or have me labeled a traitor," said Xandria."He won't drag you anywhere I'll make sure of it," said Tyler. Caleb cleared his throat and glared at Tyler. Tyler gazed back at him but didn't back down. "Tyler we need to have a word with you, alone" said Caleb. "Ah Xandria do you mind?" said Pogue. She glanced at Tyler as if asking if he was all right about. "It's ok, just go in the other room for a second, we'll be right with you" Tyler said. She leaned over and kissed his lips before rising to go. Her glamour sliding back on as she exited the room.

After she was out of earshot. or they thought she was. Caleb turned to Tyler. Tyler was still sitting on the stairs watching his friends. "What the heck has gotten into you, are you mental?" said Caleb. "Yeah man, if she's a fae what do you think that makes her enemies?" said Pogue. "The same as her" said Tyler. "Maybe in appearance baby boy, but sure as hell not in attitude" said Reid. Tyler glared defiance at his friends. "I don't care, I'm not letting anything hurt her" said Tyler. "I'm sure she can handle herself, it's you I'm worried about" said Caleb.

" I can take care of myself," said Tyler defiantly "baby boy I reliese you like her but this is suicidal" said Reid. "No it's not and I more than just like her, I love her." Said Tyler. "Don't you think that's a little premature" said Caleb. "No it's not, you fell for Sarah a whole lot faster remember" argued Tyler back.

"Ok, ok enough, if he says he loves her he does" said Pogue. "Yeah but that isn't the real problem, the problem is what happens when he finds her?" said Caleb. "And what are we going to do to stop it?" said Reid. The whole group looked at him. "What he's our brother, and he loves her," said Reid. Caleb rubbed his forehead as though he were getting a headache. "Fine if that's our plan then we need to know as much as we can about this asshole," said Caleb. "Thank you Caleb" said Tyler. Caleb looked like he wanted to throttle the boy. "Don't thank me yet, this may not work," said Caleb. "Yeah we may end up getting our ass kicked," said Pogue.

Tyler looked guilty for a second. And Reid slapped him on the back "it'll be all right" said Reid. "Yeah Pogue ascends in a few weeks and Reid another week after that" said Caleb. "With three of us ascended we might actually have a chance," said Pogue. Reid bit his lip; he was worried that he wouldn't survive to be there for his brothers in this. They were all worried, he just didn't know it. Or being the typical Reid he was, didn't acknowledge it. Tyler looked worried, very worried. Of all of them he would be last to ascend, thus he was the most vulnerable. Given the fact that he just stated he loved her, he would also be the first to step up for her.

Caleb was worried that it would be the last time he did. He sighed why did this shit keep happening to them? Why couldn't fate just let them be? Pogue also wore a worried look on his face, though for not exactly the same scenario. He had no doubt Tyler would step up to defend Xandria, but what if they weren't there to back him. Would they lose him? Would she aid him if he was attacked or would she allow it to happen? Where were her loyalties? Or would there even be a them to back him? What would they do if they lost Tyler?

Tyler watched his friends. He knew they were worried and he was too. How could he not be? Someone more powerful than Chase had been was out to get him. Strangely he wasn't scared about that. Just the possibility that it could get them all killed. What scared him more was the prospect of losing her, now that he knew where his heart truly lay. He happened to glance at Reid who was chewing on his bottom lip, obviously worried about something. Tyler knew Reid had been worrying a lot about his coming ascension.

He wouldn't admit it to the others but Reid was plainly terrified about what may happen. Tyler just hoped that the book was wrong and Reid would somehow survive it. Tyler didn't want to think about a world without his closest friend in it. Reid was starting to worry about the fact that they were all in brood mode so he decided to lighten the mood some.

"So how about we go look at some wings?" said Reid. They looked at him and said a collective "huh?" "Come on guys brood later, we have a real live fairy in the living room" said Reid. He started to the door "and she's hot" he said with a wink. Tyler got up to follow him. Just to make sure he behaved himself.

Xandria walked into he other room. She wasn't really out of earshot but decided to humor them. They had no idea how acute her hearing was anyways. Instead of sitting down she explored the room. Fairies of any sort are naturally curious by nature, she was no exception. Maybe that's why she liked it here so much, always something new to do.

Even the classes Reid called bore fests she liked because she had never heard that stuff before. Everything was so brand new to her. It truly was a brand new world. She picked up objects and looked at them. Took some apart and others she was clueless on how to operate them. While she explored she listened in. yes not really the polite thing to do but she would have had to go down the street to avoid hearing it.

She almost dropped what she had been holding when she heard Tyler say he loved her. She set the glass knick-knack she had almost dropped back on the shelf. She suddenly felt guilty. Not for the way she felt about Tyler but for bringing another battle to their doorstep. She didn't want any of them to get hurt. Especially Tyler, she wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. Or what love really even meant but she knew she didn't want to lose him. If that meant standing against her own people so be it. Exile wasn't really all that bad, not when you weren't alone in it. She had picked up a long copper tube and was looking through it at the doorway. Her thoughts on what they had said and the emotionally charged silence that followed.


	15. Chapter 15

Enchants ch 15

Xandria was looking through the metal tube when they walked into the room. She was adjusting a knob on the side. When suddenly she got a very close up view of Reid's nose. She jumped back in surprise. Lowering the tube to look at a now laughing Reid. She set the tube down and threw a pillow at him. He saw it coming and ducked. Tyler walked into it. The pillow hit him in the face and fell to the floor. She giggled at the look on his face. "Gee thanks for the warning Reid," said Tyler. "No problem little bro" said Reid. Tyler frowned at him and walked over to Xandria.

"Hey sorry we asked you to leave" he said before pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back and whispered "that's all right I understand" she said softly. Reid cleared his throat "all right enough you two, eesch I'm getting nausous,"said Reid. Tyler flipped him off while still hugging her.

Xandria closed her eyes and leaned into his arms. She felt absurdly safe and protected. Even for a moment before her traitorous mind mocked her confidence. She sighed and Tyler unconsciously tightened his grip. "Easy babe what's wrong?" Tyler asked. He pulled away slightly and brushed both sides of her hair from her face. He was holding the sides of her face and looking at her in concern. "I'm worried that's all" she said softly. Reid moved closer and put his hand on her back. "Hey don't worry nothings going to happen to you" said Reid "we won't let it" said Tyler.

Pogue and Caleb came into the room at that exact time. "What the heck happened in here?" said Pogue. He picked up a pile of debris that used to be a music box. Reid self-consciously broke off from the almost group hug. Glancing around the room as he did so."Xandria what did you do?" gasped Tyler. She shrugged "explored, you left me nothing else to do" she answered. "Oh gawds my mothers going to kill me" said Tyler. "Chill Tyler we can fix it" said Caleb.

Tyler was holding up, what was supposed to be a model of the Kitty Hawk. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I can fix it if you like" she said. "No!" they yelled almost as a group. She looked surprised by the outburst. "You said you were hiding, we don't want you to give yourself away" said Caleb. He felt the need to explain why they had all yelled at her, not meaning to startle her.

"Oh" she said. She stood there and watched as they used their magic's to put everything back the way it had been. She felt guilty for not helping when she had made the mess in the first place. She did however learn something about their power. She felt the drain on their energy a lessening of their life force. Something that worried her even more. When they stopped they sat down slightly exhausted, trying to catch their breath. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Oh it's all right don't worry about it" said Pogue.

"So" said Reid "are the wings as hot as the rest of you?" said Reid. Tyler slapped his arm. She laughed at his audacity. "Judge for yourself" she said. Then extended her wings stretching them to almost there full span in the small room. They stretched from one wall to just before the other wall. They were shaped like dual sets of butterfly wings. Two sets across the top and two lower sets. They were iridescent like her skin had been, in opalescent jewel tones of blues and greens. They looked fragile but something told them they weren't. Tyler was close enough to touch them so he did. Stroking the outer edge along the top. She closed her eyes enjoying the caress, until he hit a ticklish spot and she giggled.

He pulled his hand away and noticed it was coated with a glitter like substance. "Wow there softer than anything I've ever felt" he said in awe. The rest of them had crowded around her and were watching her like they wanted something too. "You can touch them as well if you want to" she said softly. They took the invitation for what it was and gently stoked the surface. "Wow how strong are they?" asked Pogue. "Can you actually fly?" asked Caleb. "Strong enough to lift me and twice my body weight" she answered "and yes I can fly quite quickly in fact" she answered. Reid had moved behind her and reached out to lift the back of her shirt. She turned her head to glare at him. "I wanted to see where they came out of," Reid said. He looked like a kid caught stealing cookies. She smiled at him and he seemed to relax a little. He reached out to touch where the wings protruded from and followed them up.

When he started back down he went just a little too low and got his hand smacked when his hand caressed her ass. She looked like she wanted to smack him again. He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry hard to resist" said Reid. Tyler glared at him and Xandria picked up a pillow and smacked him with it. "Ow hey!" said Reid when Tyler picked up another pillow and hit him also. "Hey we just cleaned this up," said Caleb. They looked guilty and set the pillows back where they were. Xandria folded her wings back into place.

Then Caleb asked what she had been expecting him to ask. "Tell us about this creep your supposed to marry?" said Caleb. Xandria didn't know where to start. " Well his name is Hanadrin, he's from the Ravenwolf clan of the unseelie court," she said. They all took seats to listen to her.

"His clan and ours were at one time allies of a sort and neighbors" she said. "That all changed about thirty or so years ago, that's when the war began" she said. "My father and Hanadrins' rode out to take care of a Wight problem along our borders" she said. "It turned out to be a ruse hanadrin's men slaughtered my father and his men," she said softly. The pain was still evident in her voice. Tyler put his hand on her back in a comforting gesture. "They wanted you to marry your father's murderer?" said Reid. "That's fucked," said Pogue.

"Yes it is, and to make matters worse the only ones on my side have gotten banished because of Hanadrin's machinations," said Xandria. "So you came here," said Tyler. "Yes I wanted to find the one person who was still on my side, my cousin Connor, he was the one who got banished because of me," she said ending with a slight sob. Tyler pulled her into his arms and held her close. She buried her head in his shoulder. "Its ok, your safe now" he said into her hair. "So he's the one that enrolled you at Spencer's?" asked Caleb. "Yes" she answered without lifting her head. "So what's your real name?" asked Reid.

"Ozxandria of the Morningrose Clan" she said giving the traditional greeting. "That's pretty," said Reid. They looked at him funny "what I can't give a compliment" said Reid. They frowned almost in unison, Reid usually only gave compliments when he was trying to get into someone's pants. They asked her a few more questions and then decided to call it a day.

They had class tomorrow so working out a plan to deal with Hanadrin would have to wait. Tyler was planning on spending the night there so Reid caught a ride back to the dorms with Caleb. Not that Reid could blame the boy for wanting to spend a night alone with her. Hell he would gladly trade places with baby boy in a heartbeat.

She seemed to have eyes only for Tyler though so Reid knew that was a hollow dream, but it didn't stop him from wanting it. He was the last one out the door and couldn't help himself he had to tease Baby boy one last time 'enjoy yourself" Reid said with a wicked grin. Tyler blushed in response before he closed the door. Xandria wrapped her arms around his waist and murmured into his ear. "Oh we intend to, make no mistake on that" she said wickedly. He turned back to her and said "can you really lift me, with those wings?"


	16. Chapter 16

Enchantments 16

They had breakfast at a small café before returning to school the next day. Xandria headed for her locker while Tyler met up with the boys. Xandria ran into bunny first. After Tyler had fallen asleep last night she had come up with a plan. But she needed accomplices to pull it off. The boys were intent on defending her. That much was evident. Unfortunately they didn't stand a chance on their own against Hanadrin.

And of course that would be how he would attack them. So first she had to insure their continued safety, whether or not they agreed to it. So Bunny was just the person she needed to see. "Hi" she said to Bunny as she stowed the stuff in her locker. "Hi, where were you last night?" asked Bunny. Xandria grinned and leaned closer "Tyler's house" she whispered. Bunny covered her mouth and her eyes went wide. "No way you didn't" said Bunny. "Yep several times" confirmed Xandria. Bunny sighed, "lucky I wish a guy would even look at me that way" said Bunny. "I think I can help with that," said Xandria.

After Xandria asked if Bunny still had that book she bought. Bunny confirmed but said she never really had a chance to read it because her roommate Kira was a nosy bitch. "Well I heard a rumor that there moving Annie's stuff out of the room," said Xandria. "We could always see if they could place you with me" said Xandria. With the proper persuasion I could even arrange to have Kira boarded with a grizzly. She thought, not that she would but it was worth thinking about. Xandria plotted to not only implement her plan but to have Bunny made into her new roommate.

She outlined the basics to Bunny or at least what she could tell her. Leaving the girl at her class. She went in search of Sarah. She knew Sarah knew their secret so she would be easier to enlist. With less subterfuge involved it would be a whole lot easier. She outlined some of her basic plan and extracted a promise from Sarah not to tell Caleb or his friends. If she was going to do this she had to do it without them knowing. If the males of this world were anything like her world they wouldn't take kindly to being defended by a girl.

Sarah readily agreed to the plan. Having had a very nasty taste of helplessness with the whole Chase incident. Xandria would get the whole story from her later. Once they were off the school grounds. Sarah agreed to give her a ride back to that witch shop in town after school.

They had to hurry if their cover stories were going to work. Sarah and Caleb's first anniversary of when they first met was coming up. as was Pogue's ascension. Tyler would accept her gifts with no problem. That only left Reid who had another few weeks. Then there were the dorm rooms. Xandria could get Tyler's and Reid's room but what about Pogues. Kate didn't know what was going on at all. Pogue had never explained the whole Chase incident and she had never asked. Or for that matter Caleb's house, since he lived at home.

They plotted as they walked to class and then quickly shut up when they saw the boys waiting by the door. The boys were suspicious about the girl's instant quiet but said nothing to them about it. Tyler sat next to her in class so she couldn't pass notes to Sarah. She spent the day in a blurred daze only half listening to her boyfriend's words. By the time lunch rolled around she had the plan worked out in her head. Which was a good thing because Tyler was starting to reliese she wasn't paying attention. He finally got fed up with her lack of attention when he asked her if she wanted gravy on her salad and garlic butter on her pudding and she answered yes without looking.

He shook her shoulders "hey what gives are you even paying attention?" he asked. "Huh what? Why do you ask?" she said, "Because you've been acting like a space cadet all day" said Tyler "oh sorry mind on other things," said Xandria. "What?" said Tyler "yeah what? if you don't mind us asking," said Pogue. "Just girl emotional stuff you wouldn't really want to know" she responded. "Oh come on out with it" said Reid. Xandria blushed "sorry boys you'll have to hear it second hand later" said Xandria. "Ah bummer" said Reid. "So we on for after school?" asked Tyler. "No I can't I made plans with Sarah already, you don't mind do you?" she said.

"No I suppose not we can always do what I had planned later," said Tyler. He sounded disappointed. She put her hand on his arm "I'll bring you back something special" she promised. He looked less bummed out. "Besides you have that history paper to write," said Reid. "So do you" said Tyler back. "Yeah I know I was hoping to borrow your notes," said Reid. "What happened to yours" said Tyler "what notes I sleep in that class remember?" said Reid.

Tyler glared and murmured something about good grades and him getting the credit for them. Reid threw a fry at him, and Tyler started to throw on back when a teacher passed the table. Tyler stuffed the intended projectile into his mouth. "Will we still see you at Nicky's tonight?" asked Tyler. "Of course" she said. She smiled at Sarah knowingly as she passed her to head towards class.

"What was that wicked smile all about" said Caleb. He was holding Sarah close to his side and mocked like he intended to tickle her. "Oh nothing, just something we had planned for awhile," said Sarah. "What?" said Caleb. "You'll see tonight," said Sarah trying to keep from giggling cause Caleb had found a ticklish spot and was making use of it. "Aw come on not even a hint," said Caleb. "Nope see you in class" said Sarah and extracted herself from his arms.

Caleb watched her go with a stunned look on his face. "Why do I have the feeling we're being plotted against" said Pogue. Caleb shrugged "maybe your paranoid" said Reid. Pogue lobbed a fry at him this time. Reid caught it and ate it. "Ew Reid I got that off the table" said Pogue. "Did not" argued Reid "did so," said Pogue arguing back. Caleb wondered if it was too late to catch up to Sarah. "Well see ya guys later," said Tyler as he was getting up to leave. "What class you got next?" asked Caleb. He was trying to ignore Pogue and Reid's immature argument. "Ah chemistry, why" said Tyler. "I'll walk with you," said Caleb. He hurriedly put up his tray and made tracks with Tyler. After a few minutes of arguing Pogue and Reid Realized they were alone at the table.

"Hey where did everyone go?" asked Pogue. "I don't know," said Reid. "I think we got ditched," said Pogue. "That is so rude," said Pogue "yeah tell me about it" said Reid. "We better get to class" said Pogue. Reid groaned but got up and put his tray right after Pogue did. As they walked out the door one of the cafeteria workers heard Pogue say one last time "did so". The worker laughed and started wiping down the tables.

Classes went by way to slowly for Xandria. She wanted to get on with her plan. She was also worried that Caleb at least suspected something. Sarah's acting skills were really being put to the test. To make matters worse they could only tell Bunny so much because she didn't know about the boys' talents. Neither did Kate who wanted to tag along. Sarah ended up lying to her, much to her dismay. She didn't want to but Pogue hadn't told her yet and explaining why they were buying magic supplies would be very awkward.

Needless to say Sarah looked somewhat harried when she met Xandria after class.

"Well how did it go?" asked Xandria. "I think Caleb knows something's up, but not what," said Sarah. She unlocked her car door and threw her books into the back seat. "We'll have to be careful around Bunny as well even though she will be helping us," said Xandria. "I know then there's Kate what do I tell her?" said Sarah. "I'm not sure but we'll think of something," said Xandria.

"So we're really going to do it? Cast a spell just like the boys do," said Sarah. She sounded nervous so Xandria glanced at her in concern. "Are you ok with that?" asked Xandria. Sarah sighed; Xandria could tell she was nervous. "Yeah I guess I just think this is usually their area not ours" said Sarah. "Sarah I know you place a lot of faith in Caleb and his friends abilities, and I'm not saying that they don't know what there doing" said Xandria "but they aren't the only experts out there, if it makes you feel any better I've been doing this stuff for years" said Xandria. Sarah seemed to consider her statement for a while.

"Then why can't we tell them?" said Sarah "Sarah how do the guys react to a threat?" asked Xandria "well they usually jump up and deal with it" said Sarah. "Yes well most men do, unfortunately that could get them killed or worse" said Xandria. "Then how are we going to deal with it?" said Sarah. Xandria sighed and said, "by giving them the magical equivalent of a bullet proof vest," said Xandria. "Look the boys can defend themselves, but not all the time" said Xandria "and this will help defend them against your ex, whose just like Chase?" said Sarah "them and us, we need to cover the non combatants in our group as well" said Xandria. "And we can do this?" said Sarah. "Yes we can, will you trust me in this?" asked Xandria.

Sarah sighed, she really thought she was out of her league but she had come this far already. "I guess I said I wanted to help, I've just never done this sort of thing before" said Sarah "if its any consolation I've never offered to teach anyone before" said Xandria. "Thanks I appreciate it, and what you're going to do for the boys," said Sarah. "They are friends how can I do otherwise," said Xandria. Sarah pulled into the parking lot and got out. "Well here goes," said Sarah "lets go shopping" said Xandria.

They went inside and bought all the ingredients she needed, She bought sea salt to bless the objects. They decided on jewelry as being the most easy to work with. Then she purchased several herbs candles and a metal engraver. A silver knife like letter opener and several essential oils. They went to a small jewelry store in the area and bought several sets of matching necklaces. Then went home to the dorms.

Where they met up with Bunny and laid out the rest of the plan. Xandria put all of the necklaces into the container of sea salt and left them overnight While the necklaces were being cleansed Xandria told them the rest of her plan. They would have to be ready to implement it the second the timing was right. She drew out the symbols she needed them to carve into the doorframe and windowsill of their rooms.

"How are we going to get into Pogue's room?" asked Bunny "well we can do it on his birthday, the boys have a just guys thing planned" said Sarah. "Which means they will all be out of their rooms" said Xandria. "Yeah but what about Pogue's roommate?" said Bunny. "We'll have to distract him somehow," said Sarah. "Well how are we going to do that?" asked Bunny. Xandria got a wicked grin on her face and looked right at bunny. "You still have that dress we bought right?" said Xandria

"Yeah" said Bunny. She didn't like the look in Xandria's eyes "well then we'll distract him with what distracts every teenage boy" said Xandria. Bunny blushed bright crimson.


	17. Chapter 17

Enchanting ch 17

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Bunny. She looked incredibly nervous standing there in a mini skirt and heels. Xandria and Sarah were both surprised at how good Bunny looked dressed like that. "Oh yeah if he doesn't bite he's gay" said Sarah. "I don't know guys this is really short" said bunny. She pulled the skirt over her ass again. "Just remember what I told you and you'll be fine." Said Xandria "here wear this for luck" said Xandria handing her a bracelet. Xandria had charged it earlier with a little bit of courage and a bit of aphrodisiac.

The girl could use all the ego boost she could get. "Don't worry we'll be watching over you" said Sarah. She was trying to relieve Bunnies tension. Bunny seemed to stiffen when she closed the bracelet on her wrist. Xandria knew her spell was taking effect, which meant it was show time.

Tonight was Pogue's birthday and he was out with his friends. Leaving his roommate alone in the room. It was bunny's job to get the roommate out of the room. They watched from the end of the hallway. While Bunny knocked on the door. The roommate answered and Bunny gave him the excuse the girls had suggested. He hesitated for just a second before following bunny down the hall.

Xandria reached out with a little bit of power to keep the door from locking behind the boy. After Bunny and the roommate went around the corner. Sarah and Xandria ducked into the room. Xandria started carving the symbols into the windowsill. When she was done Sarah smeared the herbal oil mixture over the design. Xandria quickly did the door jam and Sarah did her thing. Xandria chanted the activation spell and they slipped out of the room. Just as the roommate came back.

Bunny made like she had just spotted her friends and said her goodbyes. A very disappointed roommate watched her go. They walked down the hall and once they were out of earshot. "Well is it done?" asked Bunny. "Yep, last but not least Caleb's house" said Xandria. They had already done Sarah's room and their own. The residential advisors had no problem-switching Bunny into her room. After Xandria used a little of her natural persuasion that was.

Tyler and Reid's were easy. She had lifted Tyler's Keys and made a copy earlier that day. Then slipped the keys back into a pair of jeans in the dirty clothes. Tyler spent some time trying to find his keys but was none the wiser about them going missing for a few hours.

They quickly did the Boy's room and left fearful that they would get caught and are unable to explain their presence. After Pogue's room they headed for Sarah's car. She drove them over to Caleb's' house. The house was creepy looking in Xandria's opinion and those damn iron gates would have been a problem. If Sarah hadn't remembered the gate code that was.

They pulled into he driveway and headed towards the door. Xandria had in her hand a sleep potion for both the butler and Mrs. Danvers. The butler opened the door and Xandria used the potion before he could explain that Caleb wasn't home. They headed for the library den like room. There was a fire going in the fireplace and Mrs. Danvers was sitting by the fire drinking her nightly scotch. Xandria used the last of the potion before the woman could turn around. "Ok go to work, this place is big so we have a lot to do" said Xandria. She handed out sharp blades and small vials of the oil mixture. Then they went to work. Each of them taking a different room. It took all three of them the better part of an hour to get all the doors and windows

. Bye the time they were done. Xandria was cursing them for having such a huge house. They met again in the den area. "All done?" asked Xandria. "Yeah I never knew this place was so huge," said Sarah. "Ok then lets bounce" said Xandria. In the distance she could hear what sounded like Tyler's car and Caleb's mustang. The girls headed for the door. And Xandria spoke the spell to activate the wards.

She stumbled out the door and almost collapsed. She hadn't expected there to be so many. Sarah and bunny helped her into the car and Sarah sped away from the house. Getting out of the neighborhood a few minutes ahead of the boys pulling in. "Xandria you ok?" asked Sarah. "Yeah, just too many windows in that house" said Xandria trying to make light of her sudden lack of energy. "Just take me back to the dorms I'm tired is all," said Xandria.

She guessed Sarah felt comfortable around her now. When she shared the part about their powers she only guessed at. "So they age, really fast" said Xandria. They had dropped off Bunny and were the last to get out of the car. Sarah had waited until Bunny was out of earshot. Xandria had gotten the whole Chase story from her after their shopping spree. That and Hanadrin's own nature was why she insisted on the wards.

The wheels in Xandria's head were turning, another problem she had to fix. She couldn't let them defend her if they would end up looking like their grandfathers afterward. Hanadrin would definitely sense such a weakness and exploit it to its fullest. Sarah followed them to her room. Bunny had already unlocked the door and was inside getting ready to change.

The boys intended on meeting at Nicky's tonight, after Pogue's ascension. Since Pogue was born at 4:00 in the afternoon. That gave them plenty of time to recover from the ordeal. So they decided to celebrate later after all it was Pogue's birthday.

Xandria went over to her dresser drawer and pulled out the set of necklaces for pogue and Kate and the ones for her and Caleb. Sarah put hers on right there. Proof indeed that despite the brave façade she was scared. Xandria didn't really blame her she felt the same way. The only difference was she knew what Hanadrin was capable of. Bunny took her necklace out of the box and fastened it on her neck.

Now they were warded all they had left was Kate and the others. "Well I got to go get ready for tonight" said Sarah. Smiling at them the girl walked out the door and into her room. She didn't see the shadow detach its self from the wall and vanish. Xandria walked over to her closet and pulled out the dress. Set it over her desk chair and grabbed her shower supplies. Bunny already had hers in her hand. The two girls grabbed towels and headed for the showers.

Caleb pulled up to his gate and pushed in his code. He was in a good mood so he didn't notice the visitor log on the screen. He got out of his car and so did the others. All of them piling out of Tyler's truck. Caleb insisted that Pogue not drive until after he ascended. He really didn't want an ascension powered crash on his hands and neither did Pogue so he agreed to park his bike at Caleb's.

They were laughing and in a great mood the ascension had gone of without a hitch. Which put them all in a good mood. Even Reid who was worried about his own in a few weeks. Worried that on his night they would be going to a funeral not a party. Caleb unlocked his door and found the butler leaning on the wall looking dazed and confused.

The laughter died on Caleb's lips. "What happened?" said Caleb. "I don't know someone was here to see you and when it went to answer the door, I don't rember what happened afterward. The boys looked at each other. "All right sit down try to get your bearings," said Caleb. He headed towards the den to check on his mother. He found her blissfully sleeping on the chair. Unharmed thankfully. "Do you think it was some sort of attack?" said Pogue. "If so maybe we scared whoever it was away?" said Reid. 'I don't know something's up here" said Caleb. "Yeah why go to all the trouble to get into the house if they didn't do anything" said Pogue

"Are we sure they didn't do anything?" said Reid. He was staring at the doorframe for some reason. The boys moved closer to see what it was he was looking at. "What is it?" said Pogue. He started to reach out and touch the strange design then stopped himself. "I knew I felt something when I passed through the door" said Caleb. "We need to consult the book about this," said Caleb. He pulled out his camera phone and took a close up of the design. "Your going to go look it up?" asked Pogue. "Yeah can you do me a favor stay here and watch my mom until I get back" said Caleb. "No problem bro" said Tyler.

Tyler's hand unconsciously going to the necklace Xandria had given him earlier. He flipped over the pendant. It was shaped like a dragon. When the two pieces were together it looked like a heart. On the back of the pendant was the same symbol. It had been painstakingly carved into the metal. "Hey Caleb hold on" said Tyler. Caleb stopped his hand on the knob. "What?" said Caleb. "I don't think its bad man," said Tyler. "What makes you say that?" said Pogue. "Because look here" said Tyler. Caleb walked over and took the pendant from his hand. Compared the two designs. They were identical. Pogue picked up the necklace after Caleb let it drop back on Tyler's chest." Where did you get this?" asked Pogue.

"From Xandria" said Tyler. Caleb frowned and shut the door. He could look it p later. He could just about guess what it meant without having to look it up. "Well at least we know what the girls are up to," said Reid. "Yeah but they shouldn't be up to anything, Xandria's not supposed to be using" said Caleb. "So what are we going to do about it?" asked Tyler "we'll talk to her later, for now we let them carry out their plans" said Caleb. "Make them think we aren't on to them," said Pogue. "So how do we do that?" said Reid. "Well for one if she gives you a gift, or if your girlfriends do, wear it," said Caleb. "Wear it! your actually going to encourage her?" said Tyler.

"Baby boy the damage is done already all we can do is minimize the damages" said Reid "for now it might be a good idea to get ready for tonight" said Caleb. "Yeah good idea" said Pogue. "Garage keys" said Pogue holding out his hand. Caleb tossed him the keys in his hand. Pogue went outside to get his bike out of the garage. "Come on, give you a ride back to the dorms" said Reid. "Hey its my truck shouldn't I be the one offering the ride?" said Tyler. Reid laughed and grabbed Tyler's keys off of his side. "Last one there is a passenger," yelled Reid as he ran for the car. Tyler swore and took off after him.

Pogue pulled his bike up in front of the house in time to see the two boys fighting for the door handle. Reid got it and climbed in. "Reid you ass" said Tyler as he reluctantly climbed into the passenger side.


	18. Chapter 18

Enchanting ch18

The girls came back to their dorms and changed into the slinky dresses they had bought at the shop. Sarah had convinced Kate to give Pogue the necklace. Since she hadn't had time to shop for a gift yet. They were going to meet the boys at Nicky's. They wanted to surprise them with the outfits. Bunny pulled the skirt down again. Slightly nervous being dressed like this. The bracelet was still on her wrist, which meant she was more than a little nervous. Especially if it was leaking through her spell.

She didn't really think the girl had reason to be nervous. After she helped Bunny with her hair and makeup she looked incredible. She doubted any one would recognize her. Someone knocked on the door and Xandria answered it. It was Sarah and Kate. "Wow Xandria Tyler's gonna fall out of his chair" said Kate."Yeah and Pogue will pass out right along with him" said Xandria. Kate blushed at the compliment.

"Well I think tonight they will all be at a loss for words," said Sarah. Bunny giggled, "I think that's the idea?" said Bunny. "We should get going we don't want to be late," said Kate. "Oh let um stew a minute we're worth the wait," said Xandria "you are so wicked girlfriend," said Kate. They walked to the car and got in. Xandria noticed Kate was wearing her half of the necklace when she got in. she sighed to herself in relief. Bunny would be giving Reid his.

With the way Bunny was dressed tonight she could give the boy dog poo on a string and he would probably wear it without looking at it. She had to admit Bunny looked hot tonight. Reid would have a lot of trouble concentrating tonight. They drove towards Nicky's. Circled the parking lot twice until they saw their vehicles and then parked. Sarah shut off the car and said "well here goes, ready to knock um dead?" they responded with giggles and laughter. They got out of the car and approached the door as a group. Some of the guys standing outside to smoke dropped their cigarettes. Some of them in their own laps. "Ready?" said Kate her hand on the door handle. They smiled at her back. Kate opened the door and they all filed in.

The room was so crowded that Xandria had to cast a small glamour just to make the people step aside for them. The crowd parted and the boys looked up from what they were doing. Pogue had his back to the door so he didn't notice that Caleb had stopped playing foosball to stare at something. Pogue made the goal and turned to see why Caleb was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

He found himself doing the same when he saw the girls. Reid was playing pool and bent over the table for a shot. Tyler was looking at the door. He had been waiting for Xandria to show up. As soon as he saw the group of girls he dropped his pool cue. The sudden clatter of the cue hitting the floor made Reid look up. His jaw dropped open and he shot the ball. Missed the cue and gouged a huge hole in the tabletop.

The girls just stood there enjoying the looks on their faces. Before finally breaking the staring contest by walking towards them. Caleb started towards them pogue was right behind him. They met halfway across the floor. Like some scene out of a movie. Reid and Tyler joined them a few second later. "Wow! You look.." Caleb tried to say but it came out in a breathless whisper. "I believe the word is breath taking," said Xandria. She was grinning.

"You can say that again," said Pogue he put a protective arm around Kate. Pogue led her towards an empty table. Caleb did the same with Sarah. Tyler just stood there and stared at Xandria. She smiled at him an amused look on her face. Reid was the first of the two to recover.

"Bunny?" said Reid he wasn't sure if he was seeing things or not. "Yes Reid" said bunny. She suppressed the nervous need to giggle. "Wow!" said Reid. Bunny giggled blushed a little and held out her hand to Reid. He took it and led her towards the table. Xandria stepped closer to Tyler. "Aren't you going to say hello?" she teased. Tyler swallowed his face was bright red. She moved closer and put her arms around his waist.

She felt him swallow nervously again. "Hi" he managed to squeak out. She giggled and buried her face in his chest. "Um I love the way you smell," she said into his chest.

He put his arms around her and held her for a second. He just wanted to savor this moment. Part of him still couldn't believe he had a girlfriend. Man he was lucky. He put his head on the top of her hair. Breathing in the sweet scent of jasmine and closed his eyes for a second. Then he kissed her forehead. "So I take it, it went well?" she asked. "Without a hitch" he answered guiding her to the table. Kate was in the corner with Pogue. And he was opening a jewelry box.

"Thanks babe you shouldn't have" said Pogue. Kate blushed "how could I forget my boyfriend on his birthday" said Kate and gave him a kiss. She missed the look Pogue shot at Caleb. Pogue took it out of the box and put it on. Caleb grinned at his friend and Sarah tightened her grip around his waist.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" said Sarah. "What day is it" Caleb teased back. Sarah play smacked his arm. "Our anniversary silly" she said "anniversary?" said Caleb. He managed to sound both confused and mocking at the same time. Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. "Of when we first met," she said. "Oh, ok that anniversary, I didn't think girls really celebrated that," said Caleb.

Sarah smacked his arm again "of course we do, we remember everything," she answered. "I'll try to remember that" Caleb teased. He could see where this was going to go. "I got you something" she responded. "Is it better than this dress?" teased Caleb. She smacked him again. "Ow easy babe, I'll bruise," he said teasing her still. Sarah pulled the box from her jacket pocket.

"Ooh are you proposing, because that's my job," said Caleb she smacked his other arm. "Great now they'll match," he said glancing at his arm. "No silly open it" Sarah said. Caleb noticed that he had succeeded in making her blush though

. He took the box from her hand and opened it. It was a necklace just like Tyler's. He started to put it on the table. "Aren't you going to put it on," said Xandria coming up behind the couple. Caleb eyed her closely and she shrugged. He sighed and pulled it from the box undid the clasp and fastened it around his neck.

He immediately felt the surge of power. It washed over him like a wave and left the feeling of being cuddled in warm sheets. He felt safe, that was what he felt. Now he knew its purpose. Xandria was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

They chatted for a while and cuddled for some more before the guys drifted back to their games. Though they did keep looking at the girls.

Bunny was actually cuddling with Reid. Something that surprised the other boys but they decided to leave well enough alone. "So I hear it's your birthday in a few weeks?" said bunny. "Yeah so?" said Reid he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. Bunny lost her train of thought for a second.

"I got you a gift, you know cause were friends and all" stammered bunny. Reid smiled at her and she almost fainted. She couldn't believe the attention she was getting tonight. Or that she was cuddling with a guy and not just any guy one of the sons. "So where is it?" said Reid his hands snaking around her waist. "Is it this dress because I can't wait to unwrap it?" said Reid. She turned three shades of red. "Reid!" she said in surprise. He was leaning closer to her mouth. Bunny's eyes went wide in surprise.

She pulled back in nervousness and pulled a box from her purse and held it up. Reid opened the box but still was leaning against bunny. Bunny was having trouble concentrating on anything but what her body was doing. "Pretty, thank you" he said, "I suppose you have the other half" he said. Bunny responded by blushing a deeper shade of crimson. Reid chuckled at her embarrassment. Before she could pull away a second time he kissed her.

Bunny didn't know how to respond to that. It definitely wasn't in Xandria's plan. She had never been kissed before so she didn't know what to do in response. Just when she started to decide what to do with her hands he pulled back. "Wow, electric" he murmured. She wasn't sure if he was talking about her or the pendant. "Bunny?" he said

She looked dazed and slightly surprised. "Yes" she giggled back in response. "Will you go out with me?" he asked. Bunny didn't trust her voice so she just nodded, yes. Reid smiled at her and she leaned against the wall to help control the shaking in her legs. A part of bunny's mind was gibbering, Reid Garwin kissed me, he kissed me. My first kiss was from Reid Garwin. "Bunny" Reid said softly. "Yes Reid" she said back in a whisper. "Was that your first kiss?" he said he sounded amused. She blushed and looked at her feet. "Yes" she said at last. "Then those other guys were fools," said Reid. Bunny wanted to hug him. "So pick you up tomorrow night?" he said grinning at her. She nodded again still unsure if she was dreaming.

They watched Reid kiss her then guide her to the table and politely pull out her chair. They were in shock, Reid was being nice. To bunny a girl he would have otherwise ignored. They were beginning to wonder if Xandria put something else into Reid's ward. When the boys finally drifted back to their games. The girls were staring at Bunny. "Well?' said Kate finally breaking the silence. "He asked me out," said Bunny. She had a goofy far away grin on her face. "He what?" said Sarah "your kidding?" said Kate. "No but I think I'm dreaming" said bunny. Xandria giggled at her friend she was happy for her. "Just be careful hun Reid is a love and leave um type of guy," said Kate. Bunny didn't seem to care she was too happy about what happened.

"I told you," said Caleb as he showed pogue an identical copy of the necklace that Kate had given Pogue. "Yeah any idea what it does?" said Pogue. "Well if I had to guess it would be some sort of protection," said Caleb. He made the winning shot at the foosball game. Pogue glared at him and glanced in the direction of Reid and Tyler. "Wonder what gives with Reid and Bunny?" said Pogue. "Eh probably just another conquest" said Caleb. He sounded seriously disgusted at Reid. "Come on Caleb its his life" said Pogue. "Yes well I just wish he would slow down a little, and stop treating girls like dirt," said Caleb. "Maybe he just is that way," said Pogue shrugging and dropping the ball back onto the board for another foosball game. All further conversation stopped in favor of playing a game.

Reid called a combo shot into the corner. "So it looks like Caleb was right," said Tyler "yeah, I guess he was" said Reid. He looked over at Xandria. Her back was to him so she didn't see his glance. Tyler was taking his shot " I just wish she would trust us," said Tyler. "She trusts us baby boy, she's just scared," said Reid. "By the way why'd you ask bunny out?" asked Tyler Reid shrugged he was watching Tyler shoot. "She's kinda cute and I just never noticed that before," said Reid. Tyler laughed at him. "What I can't be interested in a nice girl?" said Reid. Tyler shook his head and laughed again. "Please Reid we all know what you look for in a girl and it has nothing to do with nice," said Tyler. Reid looked shocked for a second. "Man what has gotten into you?" said Reid. Tyler stepped back to let Reid take his shot. "Sorry man, I'm just worried is all" said Tyler.

"Hey we won't let anything happen to her, you know that," said Reid. "Maybe she's not the only one I'm worried about," said Tyler taking the next shot because Reid had missed. Tyler sank the eight ball and threw his stick on the table. He strode away from the table and Reid. Reid watched him go in shock. He wasn't sure how to take that startling revelation.

Tyler walked over to the girl's table. They were on the dance floor. Tyler scanned the group. Where was Xandria? He walked over to Sarah and asked her. She said, "She stepped outside for some fresh air". Tyler headed for the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Enchantment 19

Xandria thought she saw him at the counter, but convinced herself she was just paranoid. When the girls got up to dance she spotted him again. This time she was certain. It was Hanadrin's right hand man sitting at the bar watching her. He smiled at her wickedly and she decided it would be safer for everyone if she just stepped outside to deal with him. She made her excuses to Sarah and headed for the door. She stepped out the door and into the alleyway behind the bar. Ironically the same alley that Reid and the other boy Aaron had fought in a few months prior.

It only took him a few minutes to come out. He walked further into the light. His glamour made him look like a darker version of Heath Ledger. "Well, well, what have we here?" he said "what do you want Mordran?" she responded. "Oh at the moment to know why my lieges run away fiancé is in the arms of a mortal boy?" said Mordran.

"Because I've moved on, I'm not marrying him" said Xandria. "Oh I think you will, especially when I tell him all about your little lover" he said. "You stay away from him," she said angrily. He laughed at her threats; "if you so want another mans charms I'll keep you busy even after you wed my lord" he leered. She smacked him hard he stepped back and glared at her. "You will regret that" he said.

"Stay away from him and stay away from me" she demanded. "Then come with me now and I'll leave them be" he demanded. He grabbed her wrist and was attempting to drag her with him. "Let go of me!" she demanded and tried to pull her arm back. She tried to knee him to get him to let go and he backhanded her.

Then he grabbed her wrist and tried to drag her again. "Let her go!" said Tyler coming out of the door. The man laughed at him. "This is your lover?" said Mordran. He dropped her and strode forward towards Tyler. "This is between the lady and me, go back inside little boy" said Mordran. "No and keep your hands off my girlfriend" said Tyler in response.

"Cheeky little punk aren't you?" said Mordran. He was trying to intimidate Tyler with his size difference. 'I think you want to leave now" said Tyler. Tyler sounded angry, she could tell by the look on his face he was.

Mordran turned to her and said "say goodbye to your little boyfriend" he then turned back towards Tyler and pulled balefire. Without preamble he threw it at the boy and Xandria prayed her wards would hold. The spell struck Tyler wrapped around him for a second then reversed back on Mordran.

Mordran didn't even have time to register shock when his own balefire engulfed him. The force of the thrown magic had knocked Tyler to his knees but other than impact he felt nothing of the spell. Then he watched in horror as the spell reversed and engulfed his assailant in flames. The man didn't even have time to scream before he was ash.

Reid, pogue, and Caleb, chooses that moment to come out. "What happened?" said Reid taking in Xandria's disheveled state. Tyler pulled himself up off the ground and went to her side. "Did you do that?" said Caleb pointing at the pile of ash. Xandria was crying and Tyler put his arms around her. "Easy it's ok I'm here its all right" he said into her hair. "Tyler!" yelled Caleb. "What Caleb!" he yelled back.

"What happened man?" said Pogue. "I'm not entirely sure," said Tyler he helped Xandria to her feet and supported her walking her towards the steps. Reid noticed the split lip first and asked "did he do that?" she nodded. Reid swore profusely. "Just tell us what happened," said Caleb. He said it calmly because he could see she was upset.

"He, he attacked Tyler and the ward held" she whispered. "Ward?" said Caleb. She looked embarrassed for a second. "Those necklaces are wards," she said sheepishly. "Is that what they are supposed to do?" said Tyler "no, they only throw back what he sent out" said Xandria. "He was trying to kill me then?" Tyler said. He swallowed nervously. "Yes, im sorry" she said softly. Tyler was mad about the asshole not her. "You have nothing to be sorry about" interrupted Reid. He fingered the piece of metal on his neck.

"Yes I do, I got you involved in this and I almost got you killed for it," she said softly. Tyler sat down next to her and pulled her close. "Hey stop that you warned us and tried to protect us, this isn't your fault," said Tyler. She looked at her feet her lip hurt and she was scared out of her mind. She could have lost him tonight and that scared her more than she ever would have thought possible.

"Hey stop we know what were involved in, that's our choice remember" said Pogue he pulled a handkerchief from one of his jacket pockets and handed it to her. She dabbed at the blood on her lip. It hurt and she winced. "Are you ok?" asked Caleb. She nodded absently. Caleb kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey were not mad at you we're worried ok" he said. Reid sat down next to her "but you have to trust us ok?" said Reid. She looked at her lap, she felt thoroughly rotten right now. Pogue reached over from the side of the steps and put his hand on her shoulder. "We are on your side remember, your not alone in this, show us a little faith alright," said Pogue.

Xandria hear the girls coming and waved her hand dissipating the ash pile with a little wind. When the wind settled Sarah and the girls came outside. "Oh my god what happened are you all right?" said Sarah. The boys moved to make room for Sarah and the girls. She sat down next to Xandria and looked her over. "Well what happened?" she demanded of Caleb. "We were attacked," said Tyler. "The ex?" asked Kate. "No ex's best friend" said Xandria. "What happened?" said Bunny. Xandria glanced at the boys "he got his ass kicked and ran" answered Xandria.

Caleb smiled at her answer. "Maybe we should call it a night before the ex shows too" said Sarah "good idea I'll get our jackets" said Kate. "I'll help," said Bunny. She followed Kate back inside. "Does she know?" asked Caleb "who? Bunny or Kate?" asked Xandria. "Bunny?" said Caleb. "Just that he's an ex, I told her he was a witch she believed me enough to help with the wards," said Xandria. "Sarah did you know about the wards?" asked Caleb. Sarah shrugged "yes I helped place them" said Sarah. Caleb nodded his understanding.

"So it was you guys at my house earlier?" questioned Caleb "yes" said Xandria answering for Sarah. "And it was my idea" she said softly. Caleb stepped closer he looked angry. "The next time you want to gain entry to my house do so with my permission and without knocking my family out," said Caleb. She looked sad for a moment "I'm sorry" she said Caleb seemed to calm down a little.

"I just wanted to protect you and them as well, I never would hurt them you know that" Xandria said softly. Caleb seemed to believe her and calmed down some. "Just ask next time," said Caleb "okay" she said softly. Kate chose that moment to come back with the jackets. She handed out the ones she had carried and Bunny handed the others out. They put them on and left. The girls left in Sarah's car, except for Kate she wanted to ride with Pogue.

Xandria sighed as she sat back in the passenger seat. "Boy was he mad," said Sarah after they had pulled away already. "He's right though we should have asked him" said Xandria." Still we got it done," said Bunny from the back seat. 'I don't think he would have said yes do you?" said Xandria. "Naw, me either" said Sarah. "Then we did the right thing even if it did make him mad" said Bunny. "Yeah, I think we did" said Xandria "me too" said Sarah. They rode the rest of the way in silence

Xandria was too lost in her thoughts to talk. She was trying to analyze the feeling she had felt earlier. Was she in love? Was this what love felt like? Did Tyler feel the same way? They had been lucky tonight and Xandria was worried about how long that luck would hold out.

They reached the dorms and piled out. They were all exhausted it seemed so they said their good nights and headed for their rooms. Sarah saw the light on in her room and let herself in to the room. She hadn't felt safe in her room since the Chase incident. After they placed those wards she suddenly felt a whole lot safer. Xandria obviously knew what she was doing. Sarah was however worried about her. She was good for Tyler they could all see that.

Bunny was in an unusually good mood despite leaving early. Xandria was exhausted and her nerves were starting to wear thin. Bunny's mood however was very uplifting and she could sure use the lift. Xandria kicked off her heels and stretched out across her bed. "So how was it?" she asked bunny. Bunny was pulling her dress off over her head. It did nothing to hide the blush rising to Bunny's cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Enchantments ch 20

"How was what?" bunny asked. She was trying to play off her embarrassment. "You know your kiss with Reid" teased Xandria. Bunny sighed and her eyes practically rolled back in her head when she said "dreamy" Xandria giggled and listened raptly as Bunny recounted her night.

The rest of the school week went by normally, so Xandria let the night at Nicky's drift to the back of her mind. Reid's ascension was this week and the boys were on edge. Reid was more of an asshole than before. He virtually ignored bunny for about a week. Which upset bunny enough to put her in tears for several nights.

Xandria had made up her mind to confront Reid tonight about his treatment of Bunny. Unfortunately no one could find him. Caleb and the others were noticeably worried about their friend. They had good reason to be; tonight was Reid's ascension. And he was nowhere to be found.

When he didn't answer their phone calls or show up at the manor house. They decided to go looking for him. Xandria sensed their concern and walked off into the woods. Taking to the air after she was clear of the school. Those on the ground would see only a hawk soaring overhead. The boys went towards town, Xandria went towards the cliffs.

She soared high above listening with another set of senses for the echo from her ward. She was soaring back over the beaches near the marble head cliffs. When she heard a scream. She dove for it, recognizing the source instantly.

She found Reid laying on his back his body thrashing with magic induced convulsions. He screamed a second time when one of the convulsions lifted him off the ground and bent him backward. He was crying and begging some unseen force to let him just die. She felt his fear from there like it was a living thing.

Xandria carefully approached his thrashing form. Magical lightning was dancing around the boy. She definitely didn't want to get hit with it but Reid was in real trouble here. She heard his cell phone ring and found it lying on a rock. She picked it up and answered it. Grateful Tyler had shown her how the things worked. Caleb was on the other line. "Xandria? Where's Reid?" he asked

"He's having a bad time of it," said Xandria. What she was going to say next was interrupted by Reid screaming. "Xandria where are you?" Caleb yelled into the phone. "About a mile from the lighthouse at the bottom of some cliffs, by the ocean" said Xandria. Then she hung up, dropped the phone and threw caution to the wind.

If Reid's state was any indication, he was very close to dying. She wasn't about to let that happen no matter the personal risk. She slipped between the dancing energy bolts and kneeled in the sand next to his head.

He was sobbing into the sand unashamed of his weakness. His face covered with scratches and sand. He was obviously in a lot of pain but he recognized her when she kneeled next to him. "Xandria run!" he gasped out hoarsely as another wave of power engulfed him

She ignored that advice and wrapped her own power around him. Trying to calm the waves of energy that threatened to literally tear the boy apart. She caught a hold of the slender thread of energy that was Reid's life force and feed it energy of her own.

He was still whimpering and wrapped by waves of pain. She was forcing those waves to subside. Making the power integrate itself more calmly and hopefully without damage. It took every training exercise she had to keep him from expiring and herself from joining him.

She resisted the urge to scream herself when the power danced across her skin and left burns in its wake. She managed to calm it enough so he stopped thrashing and screaming. He opened blood shot and tear-streaked eyes to stare at her. "I thought I told you to run," he croaked out. "You should know by now how well I listen," she teased back.

"Please listen to me, go before I kill you by accident" said Reid. She shook her head no and cradled his head on her lap.

"I'm not leaving you, you'll die if I do," she stated in a matter of fact voice. "I know," he whispered. "Please Xandria let me go in peace, I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. His tone was pleading and he sounded so much like a little boy trying to be brave. Xandria's heart wanted to break. "No" she stated

"You are a friend and I'm not leaving you like this" she stated. She was resting her hand on his forehead. "Please there's nothing you can do," he said softly. She brushed the damp hair from his eyes. Meeting his fear filled gaze she said softly. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, now trust me you will not die tonight," she stated in her most commanding voice. He started to say something else and another wave of energy hit him.

It blocked what he was going to say and sent him back into agony. Only now he felt he wasn't alone anymore. He closed his eyes and tried his best to focus on her energy. Clinging to it like the lifeline that it was. The thread of energy responded to his touch and sent him a wave of strength.

It felt like the ocean was washing away the pain and leaving its strength in its wake. Like for one second he was totally connected to the earth and the sky. For the first time since he met her he fully understood the depth of the power this girl held. He was in awe of this girl now. He felt the waves of power in him stabilize and dissipate. The pain subsided and he could think clearly. He was gasping for breath still and everything ached but he was alive.

Which was more than he hoped for earlier in the evening. He had come to this place to die. It was a place he went to think, away from the guys. It was His alone spot that no one knew about. How Xandria had found him he didn't know but he thanked whatever forces led her here. He looked up at the girl holding him on her lap. She was scratched up and bleeding. Burns adorned her arms and legs. Her hair was singed and she was covered in sand and some of his blood.

She still looked beautiful to his eyes. A new set of tears escaped from his eyes when he realized what she had gone through to save him. " Xandria, I'm so sorry" he whispered. "Its all right" she said softly. She brushed the tears away from his eyes. "Your safe now" she whispered. And put her arms around him, and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Caleb and the others found them like that. Reid lying in her lap, sound asleep. Exhaustion finally claimed him. The beach surrounding them was filled with craters and energy blasted pieces of melted rock. The boys approached slowly, quietly. Reluctant to disturb the scene. "Xandria?" whispered Caleb.

She looked up at the boys; they had calmly and quietly surrounded her and Reid. Caleb looked at Reid's sleeping form and whispered, "thank you" to Xandria. She smiled at him in response.

Slowly they stood up and Xandria lifted Reid in her arms. The boys used their powers to basically jump back to the top of the cliff. Xandria spread her wings and rose into the air. Carrying a sleeping Reid to the top of the cliff. She helped them situate him in the back of Tyler's truck.

No one spoke on the way back to the dorms. Words at this point were unnecessary. Xandria was one of them as far as they were concerned. After tonight she always would be. Caleb followed them back to the dorm and helped Pogue and Tyler get Reid back to his room. Tyler kissed her forehead before joining them to help Reid up the stairs. Xandria watched them go for a few seconds and then slowly followed. Her legs and everything else were now sore.

She must have taken longer than she thought to climb the stairs because she met Caleb on the way up. He had already gotten Reid to his room and was heading for his car. He stopped her on the way up the stairs. "Are you all right?" he asked. He sounded concerned to her. "Yeah just a little sore" she said. "Here let me help you" he said and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her up the stairs and set her down by her door.

She couldn't seem to get her hands to work to unlock the door so Caleb did it for her. He half carried her into the room.

Bunny was thankfully asleep and Caleb had no qualms about deepening it. He helped her to sit on the bed and closed the door before turning on the lights. He gasped in shock. Xandria was torn up. She looked like she had gone twenty rounds with a bunch of elementals and lost badly."Oh my god, why didn't you say anything?" said Caleb.

He kneeled beside her "hold still" he said quietly and closed his eyes.

He didn't have much practice with healing but it was enough to make the worst of it vanish. He realized when he was done that she was leaning on his shoulder and she was sleeping so he helped her to lie back. "Thank you Xandria, I'll never forget this, none of us will," he whispered to her. She had already closed her eyes. He helped her to slip off her shoes and outer garments. Then stopped when he realized that he was basically stripping his best friend's girlfriend. He left the under garments on and slid her legs under the blankets. Pulled them up to her chin, but to be honest he did look at her when he did so. Then he walked out of the room. Headed for his car and drove home. His heart was weary from today's emotional strain and he longed for sleep himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Enchantments ch 21

Authors note: couldn't find a listing for the boy's birthdays so I'm just going by their star signs. Unfortunately I don't know if those are the actors or the characters signs. So I'm improvising Events in story are taking place over months in some places. Sorry for confusion. Also Sarah was making up the anniversary as an excuse to give him a present. Also she is a blond.

Reid woke the next day with what amounted to the worst hangover he's ever had. Given Reid's usual party attitude that's saying a lot. So it was no surprise to his friends that he was as grumpy as a grizzly. He couldn't hold down breakfast so he opted on a piece of toast.

He didn't even finish that and mumbled to Tyler's questions at breakfast. Every locker door slam and loud voice made him wince today. When Caleb slapped him on the back he winced in pain. All his muscles were aching, he had no idea how he was going to get through practice."Hey man you ok?' asked Caleb. "Sore" said Reid. His voice was scratchy and his throat was sore. "Man you sound like shit" said Pogue. Pogue was opening his locker to retrieve his books for his first class. "I feel like it," said Reid.

He seemed far away today like his mind was elsewhere "have you seen Xandria, this morning?" asked Tyler. "No but she was wiped out last night, she's probably over sleeping" said Caleb. Reid looked guilty for a few minutes "how bad was she really?" asked Reid. They looked at Caleb in anticipation. "Bad but I think I handled the worst of it," said Caleb. "Oh god I'm sorry," said Reid.

"Don't worry about it we'll discuss it later" said Caleb. Reid felt awful, emotionally now as well as physically. "If you see her before I do tell her I'm sorry" said Reid. Tyler patted his friends arm "she knows man, its ok don't worry so much" said Tyler. Reid sighed didn't stop him from feeling guilty though.

Xandria chose that moment to come around the corner. She looked tired and was moving slowly but other than that she looked fine. "Hey babe" she said Giving Tyler a kiss on the cheek before she opened her locker. Tyler put his arm around her after she got what she wanted from her locker. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

She kissed his mouth in response "I'm fine luv, sore but fine" she whispered back. Tyler looked concerned for a moment. "I'll survive," she said softly. He responded by kissing her again. "Come on were going to be late," she said softly. Reid put his book bag on his shoulder and hissed in pain.

Xandria looked at him in concern "Reid are you all right?" she asked softly. He tried to play off like everything was fine. She had done enough for him, at least to his eyes. "Yeah just peachy" he said sarcasm dripping from his tone.

He didn't look peachy to her but she let it go. After last night she was just glad he was still breathing. She would let the boy keep his dignity at least.

The school day seemed to take forever and they all had way too much homework to do to go to Nicky's that night. That didn't stop Caleb from calling a meeting anyway. Reid complained all the way there. He knew Caleb was upset about the other night. Reid knew he was about to be chewed out, for some reason tonight it didn't bother him as much.

When they reached the manor house, Tyler went on ahead. Reid slowly following him down the stairs. The others were waiting for him. Reid took a deep breath here goes he reasoned. "Reid what were you thinking last night?" asked Caleb. Reid looked at his feet; he had no answer to that. He had been thinking he was going to die that night. Caleb must have read his thoughts."Yeah you could have died" Caleb said.

"You should have come here, like we agreed on," said Pogue. "I know, I know I just couldn't" said Reid "why not?" said Tyler. He sounded so innocent with that question, that Reid felt even more of an ass for last night. "Because" said Reid His mind finished what he couldn't bring himself to say out loud. I didn't want you to see me die

Caleb was looking at him funny, obviously he had heard. "We're a family we face this together, all of it," said Caleb Reid actually looked away. Ashamed maybe that he had almost hurt them like that. "Do you know how frantic we were when we couldn't find you last night?" said Tyler.

"Baby boy you know I can take care of myself" said Reid. His false bravado felt as false as it was. He hadn't handled it last night. Xandria had, and if she hadn't shown up he would be dead right now. "Tell us all that happened," said Pogue. The look in his eyes told Reid that he had been reading his mind too.

Great I'll never be able to keep a secret again he thought. Caleb and Pogue confirmed his suspicions with wicked smiles. Reid sank down to his seat at the circle. "What happened was Xandria pulled my balls out of the fire" said Reid.

The others sat down to listen. "I went down there to die, is that what you want to hear?" said Reid. They said nothing but their glares spoke for them. "I screwed up and if your girlfriend hadn't been that damn strong I would be toast" they still didn't say anything "really old toast, probably" said Reid. "But your not" said Pogue."No I'm not but if she hadn't refused to leave, I would have" said Reid. He was angry but it wasn't at them it was at himself.

"How bad was she last night, Caleb?" asked Reid. He had his face in his hands. "Bad enough I had to use to heal her," said Caleb. Tyler looked confused for a second "I don't understand how did she get hurt?" said Tyler. Reid looked up at Tyler. Reid had a hurt look on his face. "Because she held me when I ascended" said Reid.

Tyler's eyes went wide as did pogues and Caleb's. They obviously didn't know about that part. Xandria probably didn't answer too many questions last night. "She what?" said Caleb. As always the first to find his voice "and you didn't talk her out of it?" said Tyler. He sounded angry with Reid. "I really wasn't in much condition to do much talking, I did tell her to run though," said Reid. Tyler sat back down, he was still fuming but it was no longer directed solely at Reid. "Reid she could have been killed" said Pogue.

"Don't you think I know that? For gods sake Pogue I told her to run she refused" said Reid. He got up to pace some. "She refused?" said Pogue. "Yeah she said something about her being a friend and not leaving me like that" said Reid. He was actually incredibly touched that she did that for him. Caleb bit his bottom lip "she would have never been put in that position in the first place if you had come to us or heeded my warning and not used so much" said Caleb.

Reid ran his hand through his hair "I know" said Reid. That surprised the group. They had expected Reid to play it off not admit to it. Caleb didn't know how to answer that. "Look guys I'm sorry" said Reid. "Sorry I didn't listen sorry I didn't come to you and sorry I almost got your girlfriend killed," said Reid. They started to say something but he had basically countered their arguments already. The others were watching Reid a look of shock on their faces.

Had he actually learned something from what happened? They weren't sure but it looked like he did.


	22. Chapter 22

Enchanting ch 22

The days turned into months and like most people Xandria put her worries on the back burner. Reid was back to his old self but he was at least talking to bunny again. He had thanked Xandria profusely and was now her constant companion. Alongside Tyler of course. He still made faces when they made out and sometimes they got all mushy just to gross him out. They still went to Nicky's on the weekends and the girls were becoming fast friends.

It was two weeks until Tyler's ascension; he would be the last member of the covenant to ascend. He was nervous but the boys' would be there for him. He hadn't used as much as Reid had. Despite his natural inclination to try and impress the older boy. In fact Reid had actually toned down his using.

He had apparently scared himself enough for one lifetime. His near death brought on by his own inability to curb his own use. Had changed something inside him. Or the brief contact with Xandria's power had. The rest of the group was unsure but grateful for the sudden onslaught of maturity. Or at least in that department anyways. Reid was still a troublemaker, but that was his personality.

Tonight was Tyler's ascension. The boys had agreed to meet the girls at Nicky's later that evening. They weren't anticipating any problems with Tyler's ascension like Reid's had been. They should have waited and gone in a group, but hindsight is like that.

They were inside the bar sitting at a table. They got up briefly to dance with each other. Before heading back to the table for drinks. Xandria excused her self to go use the bathroom. She passed behind one of the pillars in the room and a group of people blocked her view of the table. That's when all hell broke loose. She had just come out of the bathroom when someone grabbed her arm and steered her towards the door. "Scream or make any sound and I level this place" said a familiar voice next to her ear.

A lump of fear formed in her stomach as she was led outside. Once they were outside and away from the door the man gripping her elbow spun her to face him. "Hello Ozxandria long time no see," said Hanadrin. She swallowed now suddenly very afraid. "What's the matter my dear no longer recognize your Fiancé?" he questioned. If she couldn't see through his glamour she wouldn't have.

She was surprised that he wasn't being mobbed by people thinking he was the man whose image he was wearing. She would have thought a David Boreanaz look alike would at least draw some glances. Even if his hair was a bit longer than the star's.

He didn't seem interested in her answer however he just wanted to throw some fear into her. The only problem was it was working."Ozxandria, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Mordran, now would you?" he said. He was leaning forward and pressing her against the wall so she couldn't pull away. His eyes told her that he already knew what happened. She swallowed; the boys wouldn't be here for another hour at least. The girls would not be able to handle this and would just get themselves killed if they interfered. "Its all right if you don't want to answer me, I think I know what happened already" he said. He was leaning close enough she could smell his breath.

"I can see it on your mortal friends, perhaps I'll test it?" he said

Xandria swallowed in fear. "What you don't like that idea?" he said. "You really like these pathetic creatures don't you?" he said with a sneer. Xandria didn't know what to say, he was angry and she didn't want to make it worse. She looked down faking shame that he apparently wanted. "Maybe I'll cure you of your distaste full preference?" he said darkly. He stood back letting her stand up, and then he walked towards the door. "Tell me Xandria how long to you think your wards will hold when the building is burning down on top of your friends heads?" he said coldly.

She found her voice "no you can't, there's innocent people in there" she said. "Innocent, Ozxandria like you are my unfaithful bride to be?" he all but snarled. "Is this what you prefer? You want mortal I'll give you what it truly means to be mortal," he said cruelly. There was no doubt in her mind that he would do exactly what he said he would. He would lock the doors with magic and light it up just to make a point to her. "Did you think I wouldn't find out about him?" said Hanadrin. "Is he inside?" he said Advancing on her and grabbing her arms. He shook her with each word lifting her off her feet as he did so.

"No, it's a girls night out" she managed to gasp out between teeth rattling shakes.

He abruptly dropped her and she hit the floor. He must have wanted to catch the boys in there. He turned his back on her and started towards the building. Xandria scrambled to her feet and grabbed his arm. He was drawing power to make good his threats. "Please Hanadrin, I'll go with you, you don't have to do this, I swear that I'll go willingly, just don't hurt anyone" she pleaded. He let out a frustrated growl and dissipated the energy.

Xandria released the breath she didn't know she was holding. He grabbed her arm with out preamble and dragged her away. She went with him, she had given her word. If she didn't the people inside would pay for her defiance. Xandria didn't want that on her conscious. She just hoped Tyler would understand, because she had the bad feeling she might never see him again.

They rounded a corner and they vanished from view. They came out of the teleport in a forest clearing. Ironically the same clearing that her and Tyler had made love in. she swallowed when she recognized the place. How had he known to find this place?

"Did you think I would just let you make a fool out of me?" he said coolly. Xandria backed away from him, fear taking over her heart. "I know about you and the boy Ozxandria, Mordran watched you that night," he said.

He shed his glamour and was standing there staring at her. He wasn't moving, which for some reason was all the more terrifying. The dark hair was naturally that long and his eyes were more of a sickly green than her bright emerald eyes. They were slitted just like hers though.

"What have nothing to say for yourself?" he sneered. She didn't answer him at first but if she were going to die tonight it would be for her own words not Mordran's. "I do not deny that I took a mortal lover," she said boldly. It was just she and he in this spot. Something that worried her, usually he traveled with an entourage. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is for me, to hear the whispers that my bride prefers a mortal boy to my arms?" he said. He was angry with her but right now she didn't care the longer she kept him here the safer her friends would be.

"Do you deny that you gave me your pledge?" he yelled at her. "My father made that pledge not I" she retorted. He gritted his teeth "I wouldn't give you the time of day you murderer" she hissed at him. She dropped her own glamour in anger and her wings flared out ward.

"No one has ever proven that" he said "no one needs to your own ambition speaks clearly enough" she said. He stepped closer to her. She was heedless of his proximity. Until he backhanded her in anger. "Whether your father gave the pledge or you did yourself, it was given, and you will honor it!" he yelled. "I would rather die than be your bride!" she yelled back. "That can be arranged, my love!" he angrily yelled back. Then he struck her with his fist knocking her to the floor. When she hit the ground he proceed to kick her in the ribs.

At some time during the beating she must have lost consciousness, because when she woke she was leaning against a tree. Hanadrin had thick gloves on and was walking around the tree. Binding her to its surface with some sort of metal wire. "Good morning beautiful, so glad you could join me again" he said mockingly.

She struggled against the bounds and found out the hard way that they had sharp metal points on the wires. "What are you doing?" she gasped in pain. Her ribs were on fire and the wire was biting into her skin. She was also absurdly cold.

When she glanced down she realized why. She was nude and tied to the tree. She panicked for a moment and realized her mistake when she was rewarded with painful cuts in response. He laughed at her cruelly "do you like my little purchase my dear?" he said. She leaned back against the tree. Trying to get away from the cruel restraint. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered. Her voice cracked and her throat was sore.

"Why, isn't that obvious, my dear you publicly embarrassed me, do you think I would just let that go?" he said. "Please you can't leave me like this" she pleaded. "Oh I can and I will, try not to move too much my dear, that wire is made of steel," he said. He was smiling when he said it. Her eyes widened in horror "you tied me up with death metal?" she said in fear. Not bothering to hide her horror in the slightest. "Yes it's a lovely invention the humans call it razor wire" he said. He reached out to touch the area above where the wire ran across her chest. She hissed in pain when his fingers pressed her skin against the wire.

"Please, I'll die" she pleaded. "You said you preferred death to me, I'm just giving you the option to get to know it," he said cruelly. "I'll be back in a few days to get you, wouldn't want you to miss your own wedding" he said "please wait don't go don't leave me like this, please" she pleaded. Her mind was in full panic now. If she hadn't been she would have kept her peace and not pleaded.

"Oh yeah your right I can't leave you like this, you might run away" he said. His eyes held a cold glint to them and Xandria instinctively shrank away. He walked over to a rock and pulled something with a long wooden handle from behind the rock.

As he got closer she could see it was some sort of hammer. As he raised it and took aim at her legs she prayed that she would pass out again.


	23. Chapter 23

Enchantments ch 23

Tyler was in a good mood until he got to Nicky's. The girls were in full panic; they couldn't find Xandria anywhere. After a through search of the bar they all decided to head out to look for her. Tyler kept trying the cell phone he had gotten her. To his frustration it kept switching to voice mail. Tyler screamed in frustration and threw his phone at the floorboards. It shattered in a million pieces and he wanted to scream. He was so worried he wanted to hurl. Reid put his phone back together, by using. And set it on the seat next to him "Maybe I should drive," said Reid. Tyler glanced down at the speedometer he was doing 105 in a 55 zone. He slowed down and cursed. "Easy man we'll find her" said Reid.

Baby boy was tense and obviously scared. Plus he was driving like a crack head. "All right that does it pull over" said Reid. When Tyler changed lanes without looking and almost sideswiped a semi. Tyler reluctantly agreed and pulled over. Last thing he wanted was to end up in the hospital.

They searched all over town. Even the cliff area she had found Reid in. they all made the rounds several times before Caleb told them to go to the manor house. They got out of the cars and headed for the house. They had dropped off Sarah, Kate and Bunny at the dorms. So they could allegedly wait for Xandria to come back.

Caleb wasted no time pulling out the book. "We need to be looking for her," said Tyler. "We are, our way" said Caleb. He had found what he was looking for. "Ok people we need all of us on this one, focus on her" said Caleb "see where she is in your minds," said Caleb. Their eyes glowed for a second then went black. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the air shimmered in front of them. Glowing around the book for a second before taking shape. Tyler's eyes went back to their normal color. Then so did the others' eyes.

The image stayed above the book shimmering in the air. It was a tree lined clearing with a small waterfall next to it. Tyler recognized it immediately and ran for the stairs the second he saw Xandria. "Ah shit" said Caleb. The others took off after Tyler. Reid barely got in the car before Tyler was already pulling away. Caleb and Pogue followed behind him. Tyler drove like a crazy man. Reid was clinging to the sissy handle above the door.

Tyler abruptly turned off the road and kicked in the four-wheel drive without slowing down. Caleb followed a little slower not wanting to bottom out his mustang in a dirt ditch. Pogue flew over the ground the smaller motorcycle giving him an advantage when it came to avoiding potholes.

Tyler came to an abrupt halt and Pogue had to slam on his brakes to avoid hitting the back of his hummer. Caleb parked right behind Pogue's motorcycle. Tyler was already out of the vehicle and running down the small trail. Reid, Pogue and Caleb were running behind him just to catch up with him. Tyler was leaping over bushes at a dead run.

He was winded when he reached the clearing. He had run all the way there. The others crashed through the bushes behind him. They were swearing when they entered the clearing.

Tyler was staring open mouthed at the sight before him. He had never seen anything more horrifying in his life. He was already climbing over the rocks towards her when they crashed through the bushes behind him. "Holy shit!" said Reid and followed Tyler. The others did the same.

She had her head down to far gone to the pain to notice she was no longer alone. She hadn't passed out until Hanadrin had broken her first wing with that horrible hammer. She had screamed several times though. So many times that she could no longer talk. Tears poured down her face mingling with her blood and her hair. She would have welcomed death at this point but only pain greeted her.

She thought she was hearing things when she first heard his voice. So she didn't even lift her head until he touched her.

"Xandria" Tyler whispered. His hand reaching for her limp body. She looked dead and for one horrible moment he almost hoped she was. Just cause he didn't want her to be in so much pain. She moved when he touched her and moaned."Oh my god" he whispered. She looked up at him through blood stained hair. Her eyes held so much pain that he wanted to hurl.

Blood was running down her wings from where they had obviously been broken. They had been nailed to the tree and broken so bad he could see bone. "She's still alive get wire cutters!" said Tyler his voice betraying his panic. "Don't move baby were going to cut you down" said Tyler. She whimpered and cried in response.

She passed out when Pogue used his power to pull the pins holding her wings to the tree. They worked furiously to get her down. When the last of the razor wire was removed they lowered her to the ground and surveyed the damage.

"We need to get her to a hospital" said Pogue. "And tell them what?" said Tyler "yeah and how would you explain the wings" said Caleb. "So what do we do?" asked Tyler. "We get her out of here, whoever did this could come back" said Caleb "let him, I'll kill him" said Tyler. They looked at him in shock for a second then they lost the shock. They couldn't really blame him. Right now they were all feeling a bit murderous.

Pogue gently wrapped her in Caleb's trench coat and lifted her up. She whimpered and cried out. He held her as gently as he could and carried her back to Tyler's hummer. Reid found a blanket in the back and wrapped her in it. He sat in the back and held the girl on the seat. Not wanting to risk further injury by putting a seat belt around her.

Tyler drove more slowly, trying not to jar her at all. Caleb and Pogue were in the lead now and they were heading for Caleb's house. They couldn't take her to a hospital because of what she was and they also didn't want to explain how she got that way either.

Caleb punched in the gate code and the gate opened; he drove in followed by Pogue and Tyler. Reid used to push in the close code because he didn't want to move her to reach the box.

They climbed out of their vehicles and helped Pogue and Reid carry her in the blanket like some weird stretcher. Caleb got the door and ushered them inside. His mom saw the boys carrying the blanket and told them to put her in the first guest room at the top of the stairs. They carried her up stairs and laid her on the bed. Tyler sat gingerly on its edge and brushed the wet hair from her eyes. She whimpered at his touch so he stopped. His eyes betraying his pain and worry.

"Xandria your safe now its ok" he whispered. The boys were all exhausted and stretching out around the room. Caleb called Sarah and the girls to tell them they had found her. He left out the damage report. He told her he would be staying there tonight and so would the guys. Sarah knew something was wrong but didn't press about it.

When Caleb hung up, he jumped when he heard his mothers voice in the doorway. "You need to clean her injuries, I'll run a bath," she said softly. Caleb got up from the chair he had appropriated and followed his mom down the hallway.

Tyler heard the water in the bathroom start running and assumed it was the tub. Caleb was talking to his mother, though softly they heard. "What is she?" said his mom. Caleb hesitated then replied "she's' a fairy" said Caleb. "I see," said his mom. "Get several towels and you can use the old sheets in the first cupboard for bandages, I suggest you use a little of that power of yours to heal what you can" said his mom. "Thanks mom" said Caleb. His mother shrugged. "Good night son" said his mom. She headed down the hall and went to bed.

Caleb was grateful she cared enough to come out of her depression enough to help him with Xandria. He went back to the room. "We need to clean those wounds," said Caleb. He was reluctant to move her again. He knew she was in a lot of pain she had to be. They got together and as a group tried to use the blanket as a stretcher again. Unfortunately the blanket wasn't that strong so they ended up floating her down the hall and into the bathroom. Lowering her slowly into he warm water.

She almost screamed when her legs were laid into the tub. "Hold her up a minute" said Caleb and he gingerly touched her legs. "Shit there broken" he said after a few seconds 'how are we going to get her in the tub with two broken legs?" said Reid. "We're going to have to reset them. "Reid Tyler can you sound proof the room, she'll probably scream and I don't want anyone calling the cops," said Caleb. Reid and Tyler agreed and put up a magical barrier to keep the sound in the room.

Then while Reid and Tyler held her down physically as well as magically. Pogue and Caleb reset her legs. She screamed once and passed out. After they set the bones the boys worked together to heal the bones. Mercifully she was still passed out when they reset her wings. They healed those the same way.

Then took a break as exhaustion set in. Then they carefully carried her into the bathroom. Fortunately Caleb's house had the kind of bathroom you could fit a conference table in if you wanted. The boys were gathered around the tub holding her and gently cleaning the numerous cuts from the razor wire. She whimpered and opened her eyes.

"Tyler?" she whispered. Her voice was so sore it came out a croak. "Its ok your safe now, we're here" he said. He gently wiped the blood off her forehead with the washcloth he was holding. The boys had all stopped cleaning her. They were unsure how she would react to them touching her in this state. "Where am I?" she asked. "Safe" said Caleb


	24. Chapter 24

Enchantment ch 24

After they finished cleaning her up they tucked her into the bed. They took turns watching her throughout the night. So they were tired when the girls showed up at the door. Pogue saw Kate heading for the stairs and pulled her to him in a hug. Effectively stopping her from going up the stairs. Caleb tried to stop Sarah but Bunny slipped past him as he tried to stop Sarah. Bunny ran up the stairs towards the room the boys were guarding.

Caleb saw her run up the stairs "Reid!" he yelled in warning. Reid was just coming out the door when bunny reached it. She was reaching for the door handle. So Reid did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Bunny and gave her a full on kiss.

When she tried to break the kiss to go into the room, Reid steered her towards the wall and kept kissing her.

"Reid" she mumbled through the lip lock. He was sliding his hands up her sides, with his mouth firmly locked on her mouth. He closed his eyes for a second and made Xandria look more like Xandria. Bunny was pushing on his chest so he pulled back to let her breath. "Reid what the hell has gotten into you?" she asked.

"I just realized how much I missed you, sorry I've been such a jerk beautiful," he said. He was trying to distract her from her quarry, which was obviously Xandria. Bunny was shocked by his behavior but knew a distraction when she saw one. She deliberately looked over Reid's shoulder and Reid turned to look at what she had been looking at. Which of course was nothing. When he turned she slipped through the door into Xandria's room. "Oh my god" she said. She was staring at the bed when Reid followed her in.

Tyler was sleeping on the chair next to the bed his head resting on the bedside. He heard Bunny's voice and looked up from where he had been sleeping. "What happened?' said Bunny. "Her ex, kidnapped her," said Reid. He remembered what they had told bunny and stuck to the story. Tyler looked grateful, as well as tired. "He did this to her, why isn't she at the hospital?" said Bunny.

"I'm going to call an ambulance and the cops," said Bunny. Pulling her phone out of her purse. Reid grabbed her hand and put his other over her eyes. Bunny went limp in his arms. "Sorry love but can't let you do that" said Reid.

Reid sat her in the other chair in the room. "Now what?" said Tyler

"We'll make her forget but we'll have to do it later" he said. Reid poked his head out the door. Kate and Pogue were locked in a kiss and Caleb was talking softly to Sarah. Reid waved to Caleb to come talk to him. Caleb excused himself from Sarah and walked halfway up the stairs meeting Reid on the first landing. "What are we going to tell them?" Reid said softly. "Bunny is unconscious upstairs, she wanted to call an ambulance and the cops," said Reid

"Well that's just great, good work then" said Caleb. Reid looked shocked had Caleb just praised him. Reid broke into a grin until Sarah walked past them. "Sarah wait" said Caleb trying to catch her before she went into the room. Kate was trying to extract herself from Pogue's arms. Shit this was turning into a disaster. Sarah went into the room. Caleb looked at Reid. Reid nodded to the unspoken question. Yes she was presentable, or at least human looking.

"Oh my lord" said Sarah's voice from the room. Caleb went into the room and closed the door. They needed an ally and since Sarah already knew about them she was the logical choice. "What happened and why is Bunny unconscious?" said Sarah. "Sarah, I need to tell you something," said Caleb. He had that serious tone to his voice that he had used when he told her about the covenant.

She looked at him and quieted sensing the importance of the information. "Sarah, bunny's unconscious because she wanted to take Xandria to the hospital" said Caleb. "Yeah so?" said Sarah "Sarah Xandria can't go to the hospital, she's not human" said Caleb.

Sarah's mouth literally fell open. "Say what?" she said "she's not human, that's why we couldn't take her to the hospital" said Caleb. "Oh shit" said Sarah. She sank into one of the chairs. "Sarah I need your help with Kate and Bunny, we can't explain this" he said Sarah nodded. "I need to make a phone call first, just have Pogue you know" she said waving towards Bunny's slumped form."Ok who are you calling?" asked Caleb.

Sarah pulled a business card out of her purse. She handed it to Caleb. It read Connor antiques. Caleb looked up at her in question "its her uncle, she told me to call him if anything happened to her" said Sarah. Sarah looked at Xandria's sleeping form and said, "I think it's a safe bet to say something happened don't you?"

Sarah pulled out her cell phone and dialed. A man with a slight Scottish accent answered the other end. Tyler walked over to Caleb, looked at Sarah in question. "She knows," said Caleb.

"Who's she calling?" said Tyler "Xandria's uncle Connor" said Caleb. Tyler looked shocked for a second. "Come on we need to deal with Kate" said Caleb. Tyler looked back at Xandria. Sarah was sitting on the only vacant chair in the room talking on her cell phone.

Tyler followed Caleb down the stairs."Come on you need a break, Sarah's watching over her for a few minutes" said Caleb.

Pogue was still kissing and fondling a bewildered Kate. Caleb and Tyler both looked at each other and both touched the back of Kate's head. She immediately went limp. A shocked Pogue said, "What did you do that for?"

"Because we need a game plan," said Caleb. "Bunny's also out upstairs," said Reid. Pogue frowned he had been that close to getting some. "What about Sarah?" said Pogue. "She knows, well sort of and she's on the phone," said Caleb. "On the phone to who?" said Reid

"To Xandria's 'uncle'" said Caleb. "Her uncle as in same species uncle?" said Reid "yeah I'm guessing he is," said Caleb. "So I get to meet her family," said Tyler. "Yeah too bad the circumstances suck," said Pogue. "Guys what are we going to do about the asshole," said Tyler. Caleb sighed he knew what they wanted to do about him. He was unwilling to just commit to something like that without more information. "We get more information first, then we use it to deal with him," said Caleb.

The others agreed to it, Reid however wanted to just go hunt the ass down. "Reid, wait on it we'll deal with it," said Pogue. Reid looked pissed but still managed to remain calm. "Well see what Xandria's uncle has to say about this asshole," said Tyler. "I want a piece of him too, Reid, just wait it will happen" said Tyler. "I think we all do on that," said Pogue. Pogue nodded towards Caleb and Reid understood his meaning. "Yeah I can wait, we'll get him eventually" said Reid

Sarah hung up the phone. Connor had agreed to come right away and Sarah had given him Caleb's address. She hung up and went to the door. Caleb spotted her at the door. "Well?' he asked "he'll be here in an hour" she said. She noticed Kate was now laying on one of the couches. "Now are you going to tell me exactly what is going on?" said Sarah


	25. Chapter 25

Enchantment ch 25

Sarah hung up the phone and reached over to gently touch Xandria's forehead. She quickly pulled her hand back Xandria was burning up. Sarah got up to go get the guys. She headed out the door. "Hey guys did any of you happen to take her temperature?" said Sarah.

Caleb looked up at her "no why?" said Caleb "because she's burning up" said Sarah. The boys headed upstairs. Tyler at a dead run ahead of the group. He went into the room and put his hand on her forehead. He quickly jerked his hand back and swore. "Caleb do you have a thermometer?" asked Tyler

"Ah I don't know, let me look," said Caleb he headed for the bathroom and dug through the cabinets. Couldn't find one so headed to his moms bathroom. His mom found him digging through the drawers. "What are you looking for?" said his mom. "A thermometer, Xandria is hot we want to check if she has a fever" said Caleb.

His mom opened an upper cabinet and pulled out a digital thermometer. "Here, I'm not even going to ask why she isn't at a hospital," said his mom. "Thanks mom" said Caleb taking the thermometer out of her hand. He kissed her cheek and headed down the hall.

He handed the thermometer to Tyler. He held it in her mouth and pushed the button. When it beeped he looked at the reading.

His eyes went wide the temp read 110 degrees. "Oh shit, we need to cool her down," said Tyler. Pogue picked up the thermoter and glanced at the reading "well that definitely can't be normal" he said. "Even for her" said Reid. Tyler pulled the sheets back and pulled her up right. "Guys help me get her to the bathroom" said Tyler They helped carry her to the bathroom. Pogue turned on the water "not too cold Pogue we don't want to throw her body into shock" said Reid. "Easy baby I got you" said Tyler.

He was holding her upright. "Turn on the shower" said Tyler. Pogue hit the dial and water sprayed down. They didn't know how to get her in. so Tyler climbed in holding her upright. He held her under the water as the cold water ran over her. "Its going to be ok, I've got you" whispered Tyler

He must have stood in there for a while because he was starting to lose feeling in his arms. She felt cooler to him but he couldn't tell. The doorbell rang downstairs and Caleb went to answer it.

Caleb dried his hands on his pants and opened the door. Standing on his porch was a man that vaguely resembled Richard dean Anderson. "Hello you must be Caleb," said the man. He had a slight accent that Caleb couldn't identify "Connor?" said Caleb. "The one and only" he said. "May I come in?" he asked. Then Caleb remembered something Xandria had told him about the wards.

They wouldn't allow those who mean them harm to pass. Caleb stepped back "go right ahead," said Caleb. "Why thank you lad" said the man and stepped through the door and over the ward. Caleb almost sighed in relief.

Connor looked at the ward carved into the door and realized why the boy had stepped back. He wanted to see if he could pass the wards. Connor obliged him and walked through it.

"Now where is my niece?" asked Connor. Upstairs she had a fever we're trying to cool her down," said Caleb. Connor headed for the stairs and took the stairs two at a time. He heard the water running and walked into the bathroom.

Caleb followed him up the stairs and into he bathroom. He found Tyler in the shower holding Xandria like his life depended on it. The man, Connor was swearing. In some language none of them recognized. "Ok get her out of the water and bring her here" said Connor. Tyler looked at him in shock. Then slowly obeyed the older man. "I take it your Connor?" said Reid as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes that would be me," said the man. Tyler stepped out of the shower balancing Xandria in his arms. Connor wrapped a towel around her and lifted her without any effort at all. He carried her back down the hallway. Reid got the door for him and he carried her into the room.

He laid Xandria on the bed and uncovered her to look at her wounds. "What did these?" said Connor. He pointed to the gashes all over her body. "He had her tied to a tree with razor wire," said Tyler. He was dripping still and wrapped in a towel. Connor looked shocked for a moment and then pissed. He swore again in that strange language.

"Everybody out" said Connor. The boys stayed were they were. He turned to look at them stunned that they hadn't listened. "I need to heal her, I do not have time for insolence now leave" said Connor. "We know and we're staying, we know what she is" said Tyler

Connor looked irritated "very well but do not interfere" said Connor. He held his hands over her wounds and closed his eyes. His hands glowed for a brief minute and the flesh was pulled back together. His hands roved over her, closing the wounds everywhere they were above. Then he moved down her legs and paused. "Her legs were broken?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah and also her wings" said Tyler. Connor looked over at him. Tyler was sitting closer to the bed. The boy looked worried about her. "So you did see then?" said Connor "who did this glamour then?" asked Connor. Reid held up his hand "you can do magic?" said Connor. "We all can, will she be all right?' asked Tyler.

" Yes just as soon as I treat her wings, do you mind?" said Connor. Reid's eyes went black for a second and Xandria looked like her fairy self. Battered but not human looking any more. He tilted her sideways and held his hand over the wounds. The same as he did with her other injuries. After he had treated both of her wings. He covered her up with the blankets.

"We need to talk and she needs to rest," said Connor. He stood slowly and headed for the door. The boys followed him out of the room. Pogue checked on Kate when they reached the downstairs area. Reid peeked in on Bunny before coming downstairs.

Sarah was waiting downstairs when they came down. "You must be Sarah," said Connor "Connor" he said extending his hand. He noticed Kate snoozing on the couch and looked at the others "I take it she doesn't know?" he asked. "No" Caleb said. They walked into the other room and Connor sat down. Caleb's mother was sitting by the fire again

Connor noticed she was drinking a glass of scotch and sat down near her. 'Start at the beginning" said Connor

Caleb looked at his mom sitting there calmly sipping her scotch. Connor noticed his gaze and when she set the glass down. He gently picked it up before she could. He met her eyes and said "my lady you have no need of this"

She blinked at him once but made no move to retrieve the glass." Now where were we?" said Connor


	26. Chapter 26

Enchantment 25

Caleb and the boys told Connor everything that had happened. Including what Xandria had told them. Connor knew most of it already. He was surprised by her choice of the young mage as a lover. The boy was obviously in love with her. Connor ran his hand through his hair and frowned.

They we're in this deep and they knew it. At least Xandria hadn't allowed them to fly blind. Extracting her from this mess would be a problem. One thing that kept repeating itself to his mind is that He tied her up with death metal. Connor stood up "you know a lot more than most, which is good" said Connor "yes but can we use it against him?" said Tyler 'yes of course, anything could be used against him" said Connor.

The problem with Hanadrin is that he's a coward, he'll go after what he sees as the weakest members of your party" said Connor. "How do we fight him?" said Reid "choose your ground, don't face him alone" said Connor

' Can you keep them here?" he said pointing to the girls "yeah we have a break this week" said Pogue "good were going to need it" said Connor "what are you going to do?" asked Caleb. "Gather support, I'll make contact with my friends in the court" said Connor "what good will that do?" said Reid "well for one it will forfeit his claim once the king finds out what he did to her" said Connor "why would the king care?" said Tyler "because she's his granddaughter" said Connor

Connor noticed the shocked look on the boys face. "Now that brings me to you" said Connor. He was pointing at Tyler "yeah?" said Tyler"I need to know one thing from you," said Connor. "And that is?" said Tyler "how do you feel about her?" said Connor. "I love her," said Tyler. To his credit the boy didn't hesitate to answer" do you?" said Connor. He was smiling at the young man.

"Are you willing to fight for her?" asked Connor "yes" said Tyler. "Good because there will be a fight if you mean to keep her" said Connor. Connor smiled at the boy, he admired the kid already "some things are worth fighting for" said Tyler "yes that they are young one that they are" said Connor. He patted the young man on the back. The others were standing around watching him "and what of you? Are you planning on helping or standing to watch?" said Connor. "Helping, whatever way we can, Tyler won't be fighting this battle alone," said Caleb.

"Are you planning on planning my entire future without me?" said Xandria's voice. She was standing at the top of the stairs. Connor swore and headed up stairs. "You are supposed to be in bed," said Connor. "Now back into the room," said Connor. "He's right my love you shouldn't be standing," said Tyler

"Oh stop it you two I'm not broken, just hurt" she said Connor glared at her when she put one foot on the stairs and slid her body towards the stair. He swore and scooped her up in his arms "if you must insist I will not see you tumble down the stairs as well" said Connor. He carried her down the stairs and set her on a small couch. Reid and Pogue gathered pillows and a blanket and set it up on the sofa. Creating a little rest area for her.

"Perhaps we need to start with watching you more closely," said Connor. She was wearing one of his mother's robes and nightgowns. Tyler closed the robe up tight and wrapped her in the blanket, before sitting next to her and pulling her close.

"They look so cute like that," said Caleb's mom. She hadn't had a drop of alcohol since Connor talked to her last night. "Yes they do, don't they" said Connor. "Ms Danvers" said Connor "call me evelynne" said Caleb's mom.

"Evelynne do you mind if we are you guests for a little while?" said Connor "not at all" she said. She obviously liked Connor and he liked her back. He didn't mind the flirting at all.

That night they plotted their next moves. Bunny and Kate would remain asleep in one of the upstairs rooms. Just so they didn't have to explain anything weird that happened around here. Also so that Hanadrin didn't use them to get past their defenses.

That night Caleb's den became a council of war. For war was coming, rest assured. "He will not let her go so easily," said Connor. "Then he won't have hands to hold her," said Tyler. His tone betrayed his anger to the group. Xandria rested her hand on his arm. Tyler patted it in reassurance.

If Tyler's vicious response bothered him Connor didn't show it. Or maybe he felt the same way. The rest of the covenant certainately did. "I need to know one thing from you Xandria," said Connor. "Yes, Connor" she answered, "why did you go with him in the first place?" said Connor she looked at her lap when all eyes turned to her. "He threatened to burn down Nicky's with everyone inside" she said softly. That pissed off the boys, who muttered curses and threats softly.

"So you went with him to prevent that, then?" said Connor "yes" said Xandria "you cannot do that again," said Connor "I" she started to say. Connor grabbed her hands in his. Kneeling in front of her he said "I know you don't want anyone to get hurt, but it may happen, you must be ready for that" said Connor. Tyler put his hand on her arm "these boys are willing to fight for you" said Connor. He looked at Tyler "maybe even die for you, but you need to stand by them no matter what, can you do that?" asked Connor

She looked sad a guilty for a moment "yes" she said softly "I'm so sorry" she whispered. Tyler pulled her into a hug "no, its not your fault, you did what you thought was right, that can never be wrong" he said. "Do you trust me?" Tyler asked. She nodded yes, to his question. "I love you, and I will fight for you, but you must trust me" he said "can you do that?" he asked "yes, and I love you to" she answered. Tyler kissed her on the lips. "Ah hmm" said Connor clearing his throat. "I was wondering if I may use your phone," said Connor to Caleb

"Of course" said Caleb while Connor went to make phone calls the boys moved closer to Xandria and asked her questions. They were concerned about her and it showed. Tyler was just happy that she wasn't close to death anymore. Xandria was thinking tonight was the night that Hanadrin threatened to return for her. He would surly track her to here and she told them that. She had agreed to trust them so she would. She wanted to cry thinking how close she came to losing Tyler and these boys who were rapidly becoming family.

Connor came back a few minutes later. "Its done the king will know about this by morning" he said. "And if he doesn't support her?" said Caleb "then she is an exile like me" said Connor "I can think of worse things to be" said Pogue


	27. Chapter 27

Enchant 27

The hours seemed to be ticking bye in slow motion. They had all tried to get sleep but were unable. The tension was starting to build. They agreed to sleep in shifts just to keep from blowing up at each other. Tyler slept beside Xandria; he was unwilling to let her out of his sight. He had come too close to losing her yesterday. He didn't know if his heart could take another near fatal attack on her.

Tyler stretched and tried to get comfortable on the small bed. They had all moved into the guest rooms. They left the doors open however, so they could be more alert. Tyler couldn't sleep at all he was too hyped. He noticed that Reid still had his light on so he crept across the hall. Knocked lightly on the doorframe."Yeah what is it?" said Reid jumping slightly at the unexpected sound. "Couldn't sleep, you?" said Tyler. "Same here" said Reid.

"Do you think she's right?" asked Tyler "what that he might come here?" said Reid.

"Yeah" said Tyler "most likely" said Reid "are you scared?' asked Reid "no not really just tense, I hate waiting" said Tyler. "You've changed a lot baby boy," said Reid. "Maybe I'm growing up," said Tyler. Reid looked sad for a brief second, he was worried about Tyler.

"Do you really love her?' asked Reid. "Yeah I think I do, I can't imagine life without her in it now" said Tyler Reid laughed "yeah I know that sounds corny as hell" said Tyler.

"I'm happy for you bro, really I am" said Reid

"Thanks man, you don't know how much that means to me," said Tyler. Reid patted him on the back. "Hey its gonna be fine" said Reid. "Yeah I know, I was just wondering something," said Tyler. "What?" asked Reid. "How soon is too soon to ask you know?" sad Tyler. Reid looked lost for a second "you know what?" said Reid. 'You know it starts with a ring?" said Tyler. "Oh shit you're kidding, dude your way to young for that," said Reid

"I thought that too but I want to make this more permanent" said Tyler Reid looked at him in disbelief "man she's got you good" said Reid. "Yeah I know, but its good not bad," said Tyler. Reid snorted in derision "yeah right whatever" said Reid "you should try it sometime, you can't be alone forever you know" said Tyler "hey I'm never alone" said Reid.

"You know what I mean Reid," said Tyler. "Find something to hold on to before everything worth holding is gone," said Tyler.

"Ok where did you get to be the wise one, that's Caleb's job" said Reid "and yours is the wise ass," said Tyler with a laugh. Reid flipped him off. Then in a more serious tone said, "thanks maybe I will" Reid was about to say more when there was a loud bang from downstairs.

The household was roused in an instant. They came running out of the rooms, still dressed in bedclothes but armed. The boy's had gone to the hardware store earlier and picked up crowbars. They passed them out as weapons. Figuring they would take advantage of the cold iron weakness. The sleeping girls were both clutching iron horseshoes in their hands.

Caleb's mom now sober for the first time in years. Pulled out his dads old pistol and loaded it with steel jacketed slugs. She sat guard on the sleeping girls and a protesting Xandria.

Connor and the boys armed themselves and waited for the attack. They didn't have to wait long. An energy bolt hit the ward on the front door. Then someone yelled, "I know she's in their send her out and I'll spare you," said Hanadrin.

"Go to hell Hanadrin" said Tyler. "Ah so it was the lover who rescued her, I should have known," said Hanadrin. "Come now boy she can't be worth dying for," said Hanadrin. To his credit Tyler didn't rise to the bait. "Come now boy, all I came for was the girl, she is my fiancé" said Hanadrin

"I think her answer is no, to that offer" said Tyler "she doesn't have the right to say no" argued Hanadrin. "She may not have that right but her kinsmen do," said Connor. "Ah Connor I might have guessed you would be behind this insurrection" said Hanadrin. "Stop being foolish Connor send her out, her hand was given and sanctioned by the king" said Hanadrin "but you forget, I'm an exile I no longer have a king and neither does she" said Connor

"You are being foolish my old friend, all I want is the girl, for the last time send her out or we're coming in to get her" said Hanadrin. "Go right ahead," said Connor. He motioned for the boys to step away from the doors.

Ghastly creatures detached themselves from the shadows surrounding Hanadrin and bounded forward. Heading for the doors and windows. Xandria heard the howls of the creatures and tightened her gloved grip on the crowbar in her hands. 'What are they?" asked Caleb 'wights" said Connor

The creatures literally threw themselves at the wards. The wards incinerated those that touched them but they were weakening with each onslaught. Hanadrin didn't seem to be running out of the creatures any time soon.

In fact he didn't look like he was attacking at all. He was leaning against a tree watching his creatures die on Xandria's wards.

He must have had enough because he decided to head fro the door himself. "Be ready," said Connor. He knew the wards were close to collapsing now. He sent off a silent prayer that the king would at least get his message. Hopefully before they all died.

'Places" yelled Connor. The boys took their positions just out of range of the wards. Then they gave and creatures were piling through the openings.

Eight hours before, Caleb's' den

"I still say this is a bad idea" said Connor "they need to have this edge, we can't afford any weakness during this battle" said Xandria "yes but your still very weak, you shouldn't even attempt it" said Connor "I'm doing it and that's final" said Xandria. Connor groaned "very well but your out of the battle and that's final" said Connor. "Agreed" she said. "Very well we'll propose it to them but the decision is theirs," said Connor.

"So you mean it will negate the ageing effects completely?" said Caleb "I'm game" said Reid. They glared at him "what dude look at what she's offering" said Reid "yeah, why?" said Caleb. "Because the drain is a weakness he will exploit," said Connor. "And we can't afford for him to have any advantage" said Xandria.

"Yes but are you able to do this as weak as you are now?" said Pogue. Her eyes flashed in anger she resented him calling her weak or reminding her that she was hurt. Pogue saw the anger and stepped back. "Hey I just don't want you to hurt yourself," said Pogue She seemed to calm down at his statement. Which relieved Pogue last thing he wanted was a pissed off fae after his ass.

"Yes I can but I won't be able to help in the coming battle," said Xandria. "You wouldn't be much use in your current state anyways" said Tyler. She started to deliver a retort to his statement and he glared at her daring her to deny it. She deflated and said, "Your right, so at least let me do this, please"

"Very well but do not push yourself" said Caleb. "I won't and it's really quite simple to do," said Xandria. Caleb seemed satisfied by her answer. "Tyler do you want to go first, just to show the others what it entails" said Xandria "sure" said Tyler. "Connor" said Xandria. Connor tossed her what looked like a knife with a white blade.

Connor walked over to the bar and pulled out a large shot glass and handed it to her. "It involves us getting drunk?" said Reid. Pogue hit him the back of the head. Connor held the glass and Xandria bared her palm. Then sliced right across it with the blade before Tyler could protest. She held her hand over the glass letting the liquid fill the glass.

It was darker than human blood and had almost a metallic sheen to it. It sort of resembled paint. After she decided she had put enough into the glass. She set the blade down. Then handed the glass to Tyler. He looked at it funny and swallowed "take a sip, then hand it to one of the others" she instructed. With a nervous swallow he lifted the glass and took a sip. Then handed it to Pogue who was standing next to him. Pogue eyed the liquid and grimaced before taking a sip and passing it on

Tyler was surprised by the taste it didn't taste at all like blood but more like fresh mint leaves. He watched as Pogue made a face before drinking and then passed it to Caleb who looked slightly disgusted before taking a sip.

Caleb licked his lips afterwards and handed the glass to Reid who finished the last of the liquid. "Was that it?" asked Tyler. He was feeling a little lightheaded and giddy. "Not quite yet, I have to seal it," said Xandria

"Seal it how?" said Tyler "why with a kiss of course" said Xandria. She stepped closer to Tyler "ready?" she asked questionably. He was wondering why the question he had kissed her before, so what was the difference. " Yeah" he said she smiled and grabbed him bending his head down and capturing his lips with hers.

Tyler now knew the meaning of a searing kiss. It was nothing like the kisses they had shared earlier. This one seemed to light up every nerve in his body at the same time. Leaving him at the same time tingling and literally breathless. When she released him he stumbled. His head was spinning, the taste of her blood and something else still in his mouth. He leaned on the couch. He was breathing hard like he had just ran a mile and was trying to catch his breath "wow!" was all he could say. She moved towards Pogue and he looked scared for a second. He glanced at Kates sleeping form. Xandria smiled at him and put her finger in front of her lips. "Ready?" she asked Pogue nodded and found himself immediately pressed against her lips.

He gave in to the soft lips and kissed her back a little before the sensations overwhelmed him. She left him likewise clinging to a piece of furniture for support. She moved towards Caleb. The eldest boy looked nervous, "she will never know," said Xandria Caleb seemed to relent and Xandria quickly pulled him to her lips before he backed out.

The sensations likewise caught him off guard and left him staggering and trying to remain up right like a drunken person. She approached Reid next who held out his arms to her."Oh yeah right here babe" said Reid. She stepped into his arms and he pulled her to him. Closing the kiss himself. All she had to do was respond. Reid held on to her longer than the others had. When he finally broke the contact he was flushed and reeling. "Holy shit!" he gasped before he nearly collapsed.

Tyler was sitting on the floor trying to calm his erratically beating heart. The other boys followed his lead allowing their bodies to sink to the floor. Pogue was leaning forward on his arms trying to get his head to stop spinning "wow!" was all he could say.


	28. Chapter 28

Enchantment 28

It took the boys nearly an hour to recover from her gift. Xandria watched them as they tried to compose themselves. She was grinning from ear to ear. She knew the effects were mostly the magic but it still gave her a little ego boost to have a man react that way to her kiss. Pogue kept muttering wow over and over. Caleb was leaning back on the sofa his head thrown back. Reid was just laying on the floor a goofy grin on his face. Tyler had his head between his knees. His hands wrapped around his knees.

Connor sealed the wound on her hand. She went over to Tyler to check on him. "Are you alright, love?" she said softly. He looked up at her his eyes were dilated an seemed to be glowing for a brief second. They shifted to black for a second then back to their normal shade of blue.

"Xan, Xandria?" he whispered 'yes baby" she said, "is it supposed to feel like this?" he asked "I don't know what does it feel like?" she said softly. "Like I'm ascending all over again" Tyler whispered. She smiled at the comparison. "It will be ok just embrace it don't fight the sensations let them take over" she said softly.

They heeded her advice and were soon coming back down from her gift. After some more talking they tried to go to bed. Until all hell broke loose.

The creature swarmed through the broken barriers like a swarm of ants to a bag of sugar. The boys threw energy bolts and alternately hit the creatures with their crowbars. The creatures screamed and their flesh burned where the bars touched flesh.

It seemed like whenever they got one down another would take its place. They were overwhelmed and were loosing. Despite Xandria's gifts and Connors tactics.

Hanadrin's forces were paying heavily for each room they gained.

The boys and Connor were making sure of it. They were fighting a roaming battle, trying to keep the creatures away from the girls who were holed up in the dining room. Just when they thought they were about to gain the upper hand Hanadrin decided to join the fray. He strode right through the front door. Stepping over the corpses of his men with out so much as a passing glance.

The boys were between the dining room and the living room. Holding the last hallway between the girls and Hanadrin's men. "Surrender Connor you've lost" said Hanadrin "no" said Connor. "Very well have it your way" said Hanadrin. He threw a few bolts and Connor traded blows with magic before. Hanadrin gave up on magic and just had his remaining creatures charge them.

"Capture them alive," he ordered. "I want Ozxandria to see me cut out their hearts it will make a suitable wedding gift" said Hanadrin.

The creatures charged as a group and the boys couldn't hold them off there was just too many.

The creatures had them down and were holding them. Down as they struggled to rise. "Don't feel bad you put up a good fight, I'm sure she'll always remember you" said Hanadrin to Tyler.

Two of the creatures held his arms as he struggled to rise "if its any consolation I'll make sure she does, when I mount your head on my wall mage" said Hanadrin

Then he turned to address the door. "Ozxandria your defenders have lost, I suggest you spare them further pain and surrender my love," said Hanadrin.

Inside the dining room the two awake girls looked at each other. Then Caleb's mother handed Xandria a small hold out .22

'You may need this" said evelynne. "Ready?" said Xandria. The two women looked at each other in determination. Xandria walked towards the door leaving Caleb's mother with the two helpless girls.

Xandria took a deep breath and walked through the door. The sight that greeted her cheered her some. Her friends were still alive for now anyways. She threw back her head and walked forward the gun Caleb's mom had given her gave her a small amount of comfort.

"About time you saw reason" said Hanadrin. "I can be quite reasonable," she said. Hanadrin laughed, "is this your idea of reasonable?" he asked "you caused this not I" she answered she was stalling hoping some one anyone would come to her rescue. "If you intend to argue with me on this I'll just start killing your friends" he said calmly. "Let them go" she said calmly.

"Ah now there is the Ozxandria I expected" Hanadrin said coolly he turned to one of his creatures holding Tyler. "Remove his head," he ordered. Xandria pulled the hold out pistol. And put it to Hanadrin's head "tell him to stand down" she ordered. Hanadrin waved his hand and the creature stopped what it was doing.

"What now my love?" said Hanadrin. Xandria cocked the hammer on the gun. "Now it ends," she said. "Yes it does," said another voice. The creatures milling in the entrance hall moved back as a row of armed guards swept in and pushed them back at spear point.

Through the center of the throng walked a man. He was dressed like a medieval king, complete with crown. "Your majesty" said Hanadrin

Xandria didn't take her eyes off of Hanadrin but said "your grace" inclining her head to the side in an acknowledgement of his presence. "Your majesty, if I may?" began Hanadrin. "No you may not," said the king. "You have caused enough damage already" said the king.

Hanadrin swallowed suddenly feeling very much afraid. "It has been brought to my attention the abuse you have done to my grand daughter," said the king. "You may lower your weapon Ozxandria," said the king. She lowered it but kept it out. The king motioned for Hanadrin's creatures to be herded away from their captives. The boys once released regained their feet. The king walked past them eyeing the boys carefully. He stopped in front of Caleb "you championed my granddaughter and were responsible for her liberation, tell me what he did?" said the man. "We found her tied to a tree with razor wire, with her legs and wings broken" said Caleb.

The king nodded in understanding "I see, and you Connor did you heal these grievous wounds?" asked the king "yes your majesty, but she came close to dying from her injuries" said Connor his anger evident in his voice. "What say you to these charges Hanadrin?" said the king

Hanadrin didn't dare lie to the king, his temper was legendary. As was his treatment of liars. "Yes I did those things," said Hanadrin. He tried to sound remorseful, but it fell short.

The king pursed his lips "the law is clear on this, your rights concerning her are now forfeit, hers however are just starting" said the king. He looked at Xandria "your verdict my lady, you know your rights" said the king

She nodded and said loud and clear "I claim blood right" the king's men surrounded Hanadrin and disarmed him. Hanadrin looked scared now. "How far?" said the king. She looked at Hanadrin. If she let him live he would always be a danger to everyone she knew. So her choice was clear. "End him," said Xandria. "No wait, don't I get a say in this?" said Hanadrin.

"You may do the honors if you like?" said the king Xandria pulled out the pistol and took aim. She hesitated for a brief instance then she looked up and saw Tyler's face. He was covered in bruises and she knew Hanadrin would have killed him if she hadn't interfered. She pulled the trigger without further regrets. The guards flipped over Hanadrin's body confirmed his death and stepped back.

"What of you now granddaughter?' asked the king "I think I'll stay a while, I have something here I don't want to leave" said Xandria. The king looked at the young man moving closer to his granddaughter and smiled. " That is a hard journey you choose my granddaughter" said the king "I know but it's worth the trip," she said. Tyler came up behind her and put his arm around her waist.

"You take good care of my granddaughter young man," said the king " I intend to," said Tyler. The king smiled at the boy "welcome to the family son" said the fae king. The king waved a single hand and the guards fell into perfect formation behind him and Hanadrin's body left with them.

85 yrs later

"Mom the funerals over" said the thirty year old man sitting next to the white haired woman. "I know son, I heard, I just can't believe its over" she said "he'll wait for you on the other side you know he will" said the man. He hugged the fragile looking woman beside him. He helped her to regain her feet and she walked towards the car she glanced at the other widows and their families briefly catching the eyes of one of the younger children. The child looked just like his grandfather even down to the devilish smirk and blond hair. She stopped before the three graves beside her husbands'. A tear rolled down her face unheeded as she said "welcome him home boys, welcome your brother home" said the woman


End file.
